Das Erbe der Älteren
by EirienGER
Summary: Diese Fanfic spielt in Staffel 1 - Sam & Dean verschlägt ihre Reise an einen Ort, der für sie sehr ungewöhnlich ist. Man will ihre Hilfe nicht - als sie endlich erfahren, mit was sie es zu tun haben, ist es evtl. bereits zu spät...


Autor: Eirien  
Dislaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
FSK: 16  
Genre: Gen  
Spoiler: Keine. Diese Fanfic spielt in Staffel 1  
Inhalt:  
Während Dean und Sam noch immer nach ihrem Vater suchen, verschlägt sie ihre Reise an einen Ort, der für sie sehr ungewöhnlich ist.  
Man will ihre Hilfe nicht - und als sie endlich erfahren, mit was sie es tatsächlich zu tun haben, könnte es schon zu spät sein...  
Charaktere: Dean, Sam

Das Erbe der Älteren

*

"Okay, hör Dir das an."

Sam schlug die Zeitung ein Mal um, sodass er sie besser in den Händen halten konnte, während sie ihr Frühstück in einem heruntergekommenen Diner zu sich nahmen.

"In Pennsylvania vernichtet etwas Unbekanntes schon seit Wochen die Ernte. Niemand kann sagen, was es ist. Zunächst sind sie von Jugendlichen ausgegangen, die etwas randalieren wollten, doch es wurde immer schlimmer. Inzwischen sind ihnen die Ideen ausgegangen und sogar einige UFO-Gläubige pilgerten zu dem Ort, an dem es passiert ist."

"Du meinst, so wie in diesem Film mit den Kornkreisen?", fragte Dean und beugte sich über seinen Kaffee.

"Nicht ganz - das Korn wird herausgerissen, regelrecht zerfetzt und verdirbt innerhalb von einer Nacht. So etwas haben die Bauern dort wohl noch nie gesehen..."

"Denkst Du wirklich, das ist ein Fall für uns?", Dean runzelte die Stirn und war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich tatsächlich um vergammeltes Getreide kümmern mussten.

"Es passiert nur im Umkreis von fünf Kilometern um eine bestimmte Gemeinde - wir sollten zumindest herausfinden, was genau im Zentrum dieses Radius liegt und ob es eine Art Geist oder Gott ist, der das verursacht."

"Meine Güte, jetzt retten wir schon die Kornkammer der USA.", murmelte er und nahm den letzten Schluck seines Kaffees.

"Die Kornkammer der USA liegt bei den Great Plains...", sagte Sam leise.

"Klugscheißer.", Dean stellte die Tasse ab und blickte seinen Bruder wieder an. "Und um welche Gemeinde handelt es sich genau?"

"Du wirst es nicht mögen."

"Raus damit, Sammy!"

"Es sind keine Amish.", versicherte Sam vorsichtshalber und machte eine Pause.

Amish? Dean runzelte die Stirn und ahnte nichts Gutes.

"Aber?", fragte er.

"So was Ähnliches - eine autarke Gemeinde, die streng religiös ist und ohne Beeinflussung der modernen Welt friedlich dort seit mehreren Jahrzehnten ihr Lager aufgeschlagen hat."

Dean atmete hörbar ein - er konnte diese Lebensweise verstehen und wenn jemand das für sich wählte, akzeptierte er es - aber das würde die ganze Sache natürlich erschweren. Diese Leute würden sicher nicht mit ihnen zusammen arbeiten oder sie unterstützen wollen.

"Haben sie denn die Hilfe der Polizei angenommen?"

"Erst, nachdem es den ersten Todesfall gab.", eröffnete Sam und Dean verschluckte sich fast an seinem Bagel.

"Das sagst Du mir erst jetzt?", stieß er hervor. "Wie ist er gestorben?"

"Ich musste etwas wühlen, aber ich habe etwas im Internet gefunden. Scheinbar wollte der Mann nachts auf seinem Feld Wache schieben, damit seine Ernte verschont bleibt. Ihm passierte das Gleiche wie dem Korn... es gab wohl sehr viel Blut...", Sams Blick wanderte zu Deans halb aufgegessenem Bagel, während er erwartete, dass sich die Szene vor dessen innerem Auge manifestierte.

Wie erwartet ließ Dean sein Frühstück ohne großen Umschweif auf den Teller fallen und verzog das Gesicht, während er sich die Finger an der Serviette abwischte.

"Er wurde zerfetzt?"

Sam nickte.

"Und sein Körper war sehr stark verwest, als man ihn am nächsten Morgen fand."

Dean hob den Blick gen Decke und wünschte sich, Sam hätte bis nach dem Frühstück gewartet, bis er ihm diese netten Details eröffnet hätte. Er war nun fest überzeugt, dass es sich doch um einen ihrer Jobs handelte. Vielleicht wirklich eine Gottheit oder sogar ein Dämon.

"Wie weit ist es bis nach Pennsylvania?"

"700 Meilen."

"Großartig.", er warf einige Dollarnoten auf den Tisch und erhob sich.

*

*

Es war bereits früher Abend, als sie die nächst gelegene Stadt erreichten und als Dean aus dem Wagen stieg, schien ihn die Hitze und Schwüle hier fast zu erdrücken.

"Wie können diese Menschen hier nur überleben?", sagte er und zog sein Hemd aus, welches er über einem T-Shirt getragen hatte.

"Ich hoffe auf jeden Fall, dass dieses Motel eine Klimaanlage hat.", stöhnte auch Sam, der sich seiner Jacke entledigte.

Sie hatten Glück, denn das Motel - das einzige der Stadt - hatte Klimaanlagen in allen Zimmern und das war auch das Erste, was Sam anschaltete, als sie den schlicht eingerichteten Raum betraten.

"Nett.", kommentierte Dean und steuerte sofort den Tisch mit Broschüren an, der neben dem Fenster stand. "Was sollte es hier schon Interessantes geben, das man sich ansehen sollte?"

"Du wirst Dich wundern, wie viele Touristen sich in diese Gegend verirren."

"Musst Du immer das letzte Wort haben, Sam?"

"Ich habe mich eben informiert.", gab er mit einem Achselzucken zurück und zog sein Shirt über den Kopf. "Und jetzt gehe ich duschen."

"Toll! Danke - ich wollte duschen."

"Zu spät!", hörte Dean die Antwort aus dem Bad und er hätte schwören können, dass Sam ihn auslachte.

Schlecht gelaunt und müde setzte er sich auf den Rand des Bettes, welches er für sich auserkoren hatte und ließ sich zurück sinken. Vielleicht würde ein kleines Nickerchen seine Verfassung etwas verbessern...

*

*

"Aufwachen, Schnarchnase."

Sam klopfte seinem Bruder aufs Knie, was diesen erschrocken hochfahren ließ.

"Was ist?", murmelte er und kniff die Augen gegen das Licht zusammen.

"Ich hab uns Essen besorgt und mich informiert, wo wir morgen anfangen müssen zu suchen."

"Warum hast Du mich nicht geweckt?"

"Du warst total alle, Alter.", gab Sam zurück und begann, die Burger für seinen Bruder auszupacken. "Und außerdem warst Du total schlecht gelaunt und nervig."

Er lächelte frech und hielt Dean einen der Burger hin.

"Und wie genau sollten Deine Sticheleien meine Laune verbessern?", gab dieser zurück und nahm ihm den Burger aus der Hand.

"Weil ich jetzt einen Namen des Toten habe und auch weiß, wo genau er gewohnt hat."

Dean wurde hellhörig.

"Mit wem hast Du gesprochen?"

"Mit dem Besitzer des Motels. Er bezieht Waren von den Leuten im Dorf. Marmelade und solchen Kram."

"Ich dachte, die wollen nichts mit unserer Welt zu tun haben."

"Naja, manche Dinge müssen sie auch mit Geld bezahlen, schätze ich."

Dean biss ein Mal in den Burger und erhob sich dann vom Bett.

"Ich gehe duschen und dann statten wir diesem Dorf schon mal einen kleinen Besuch ab."

"Jetzt?", rief Sam ihm hinterher. "Es wird gleich dunkel."

"Eben. Ich hoffe, dass es draußen dann nicht mehr so höllisch heiß ist."

*

*

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich so leben könnte.", sagte Dean, als sie auf einer kleinen Anhöhe standen und das Dorf überblicken konnten.

Etwa zehn Hütten, mehrere Scheunen und Silos standen in dem kleinen Tal verteilt, alles umrundet von Wiesen und Getreidefeldern. Man konnte deutlich sehen, wo die Ernte bereits verdorben war, denn da war der Boden dunkel und verdorrt, fast sah es von hier sogar aus, als sei die Erde verbrannt.

"Denkst Du, morgen wird jemand mit uns sprechen?", fragte Sam.

"Keine Ahnung. Mit dem Wagen fahre ich sicher nicht da runter."

"Würde ich auch nicht empfehlen, wahrscheinlich wären die nicht sehr erfreut.", gab Sam zurück und drehte sich zur Seite, als er eine Bewegung im Augenwinkel wahr nahm.

Eine junge Frau war gerade am Rand des Feldes aufgetaucht und starrte sie wie vom Donner gerührt an, als sie die beiden Brüder entdeckte. Nach ihrer Kleidung zu urteilen gehörte sie auf jeden Fall der Dorfgemeinde an und sie senkte sofort den Kopf und schlug den Weg hinunter ins Tal ein, nachdem sie den ersten Schock überwunden hatte.

"Halt, warte!", rief Sam und ging auf sie zu.

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern beschleunigte ihren Schritt. Dean betrachtete kurz den Aufzug der Kleinen und setzte sich dann auch endlich in Bewegung und folgte seinem Bruder.

"Wir wollen nur mit Dir reden, wegen dem, was bei euch passiert ist.", sagte er. "Bitte."

"Wenn ihr aus der Stadt seid, dann geht dahin zurück, wo ihr hergekommen seid.", antwortete sie mit fester Stimme, ohne sich um zu drehen oder anzuhalten.

Entschlossen ging sie weiter. Dean und Sam hatten jedoch keine große Mühe, Schritt zu halten.

"Der Mann der gestorben ist, Jonas Schwarz - hast Du ihn gekannt?"

Sie blieb nun doch stehen und drehte sich zu ihnen um. Dean erkannte erst jetzt wie hübsch sie war. Obwohl sie keinerlei Make Up trug und der Großteil ihrer Haare unter einer kleinen weißen Haube versteckt waren, konnte er nicht verleugnen dass ihm gefiel, was er sah. Selbst das Kleid war bei genauerer Betrachtung gar nicht so übel...

"Wenn ihr über diesen schrecklichen Unfall sprechen wollt, dann müsst ihr um ein Treffen mit den Ältesten bitten. Und jetzt geht endlich. Es ist nicht sicher, bei Nacht hier draußen zu sein."

"Aber Du bist es.", sagte Dean und zeigte auf die Getreidehalme in ihrer Hand. "Deswegen?"

"Mein Vater hat mich geschickt, ihm einige Ähren zu bringen damit er entscheiden kann, ob wir morgen ernten, bevor unser Feld auch noch verwüstet wird.", gab sie zögernd zurück.

"Hat er keine Angst, dass Dir etwas passiert?"

"Wir müssen keine Angst haben, solange sich hier niemand aus der Stadt herum treibt!", antwortete sie unfreundlich und drehte sich wieder um.

"Wie können wir die Ältesten denn um einen Termin bitten?", rief Sam ihr nach. "Marie?"

Diese drehte sich wieder um und sah ihn schockiert an.  
"Deine Kette.", klärte er die Situation auf.

Marie fasste sich beschämt an den Hals. Ihr Bruder hatte ihr das Schmuckstück zum Geburtstag geschenkt. Er hatte es selbst angefertigt. Es war schlicht, aus gebogenem, silbernen Draht - Schmuck war normalerweise nicht gerne gesehen in der Gemeinde, doch nachdem Joshuah gestorben war, hatte sie es nicht einen Tag abgelegt.

Und jetzt hatte es diesen Fremden ihren Namen verraten. Sie ärgerte sich, dass sie nicht ihr Tuch umgelegt hatte, doch nie hätte sie damit gerechnet, zu einer solch späten Stunde noch auf jemanden zu treffen.

"Sie werden euch nicht empfangen."

"Aber die Polizei mussten sie empfangen, nachdem es den Mord gab.", versuchte Sam es weiter.

"Ihr seid aber nicht von der Polizei."

"Woher willst Du das wissen?", fragte Dean und sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

"Ich weiß es nun mal. Und jetzt lasst mich in Ruhe."

"Wir wollen doch nur wissen was passiert ist. Niemand wird davon erfahren. Wir wollen euch helfen."

"Was passiert ist, war ein Unfall und für das, was unsere Felder verwüstet, gibt es mit Sicherheit eine gute Erklärung."

"Was, wenn wir die Lösung aber schon kennen?", rief Dean.

"Dann sagt sie mir und ich werde sie den Älteren vortragen."

"Die würden Dir das nicht glauben."

"Dann haben wir nichts weiter zu besprechen."

"Du weißt, dass das was mit eurem Dorf passiert, nicht mit rechten Dingen zugeht, Marie.", sagte Sam und blickte sie ernst an. "Was wenn wir Dir sagen, dass es Wesen auf dieser Erde gibt, die dafür sorgen können, dass eure Ernte in nur einer Nacht verdirbt und die einen Mann wie Jonas töten können? Wenn ihr an Gott glaubt, dann weißt Du auch sicher, dass es Dinge in der Hölle gibt, die böse sind. Wie Dämonen, zum Beispiel..."

Einen Moment lang sah sie ihn nachdenklich an und Dean konnte nicht deuten, was in ihrem Kopf vorging.

"Gott würde nicht zulassen, dass so etwas wie ein Dämon unsere Gemeinde heimsuchen würde. Wir sind gute Menschen!", gab sie dann entschlossen zurück.

Aha... sie war also tatsächlich streng gläubig. Sam hatte sie auf dem richtigen Fuß erwischt.

"Wir denken aber, dass es genau so etwas ist, das euch bedroht."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und man konnte ihr förmlich ansehen, wie sie es mit der Angst zu tun bekam.

"Ich muss jetzt gehen.", sagte sie und lief schließlich los, ohne sich noch einmal nach ihnen umzusehen.

Dean vergrub seine Hände in den Hosentaschen und sah ihr nach.

"Na, das lief doch toll, oder Sam?"

"Zumindest wissen wir, dass wir an der richtigen Adresse sind und ich glaube, sie hat ernsthaft über unsere Worte nachgedacht."

"Ja, sie hat Dich zumindest nicht sofort als Spinner beschimpft und ihre Dorfältesten zusammen gerufen, um uns zu vertreiben.", frotzelte Dean. "Statt dessen wird sie heute Nacht vor Angst nicht schlafen können... Ich denke, die wollen sich gar nicht helfen lassen."

"Wir sollten es morgen trotzdem versuchen."

"Okay.", seufzte Dean. "Lass uns zurück fahren, bevor wir dem Dämon bei unserem Glück auch noch unvorbereitet begegnen."

*

Am nächsten Morgen traute Dean seinen Augen kaum, als er beim Frühstück Marie entdeckte, die draußen im Freien zusammen mit anderen Frauen und zwei Männern Waren von einer kleinen Kutsche luden.

"Das kann kein Zufall sein, oder?", fragte er Sam, der seinem Blick folgte und ebenfalls nicht schlecht staunte.

"Ob sie mit uns reden will?"

"Sie sieht ziemlich nervös aus, wenn Du mich fragst - Ich denke, wir sollten mal raus gehen."

Schnell zahlten sie ihr Essen und begaben sich unauffällig in die Nähe der Kutsche. Dean suchte Maries Blick und sie erwiderte ihn kurz darauf - nun war er sich sicher, dass sie mit ihnen reden wollte.

Als die anderen Frauen in einem Nebenraum des kleinen Diners verschwanden, näherten sie sich den beiden Pferden, die die Kutsche zogen.

Die Männer bei der Kutsche warfen ihnen nicht gerade begeisterte Blicke zu, doch Sam ging offen auf sie zu und bestaunte das Gespann.

"Schöne Tiere haben Sie da.", sagte Sam und lächelte. "Welche Strecken schaffen Sie denn mit ihnen?"

Zu ihrem Glück ließen die Beiden sich nach einem Moment auf das Gespräch ein und Dean ging, offenbar die Kutsche betrachtend, um das Gefährt herum, wo Marie wartete und einige leere Kisten auf die Ladefläche stapelte.

"Ich habe über das nachgedacht, was ihr mir gesagt habt.", flüsterte sie, als er nahe genug war. "Hier."

Sie überreichte ihm einen Zettel.

"Und was hat Deinen Sinneswandel herbei gerufen?", fragte er.

"Geh weiter, bitte. Steck ihn weg!", sagte sie und entfernte sich von ihm.

Dean drehte sich etwas um und erkannte, dass die Frauen wieder aus dem Diner heraus traten und mit gesenkten Köpfen zurück kamen.

"Ladies.", grüßte er sie, als sie an ihm vorbei gingen, doch keine schenkte ihm Beachtung.

Verwundert näherte er sich also Sam, der sich erstaunlicherweise noch immer mit den beiden Männern über die Pferde unterhielt - wieder etwas, das er von Sam nicht erwartet hatte. Seit wann kannte dieser sich so gut mit Pferden aus?

"Thomas, Jakob!", rief in diesem Moment jedoch eine der älteren Frauen mahnend und die Beiden brachen das Gespräch schnell ab.

"Danke noch einmal.", sagte Sam höflich, nickte den Frauen zu und entfernte sich wieder von der Kutsche.  
"Hast Du, was wir brauchen?", fragte er dann leise.

"Ja, einen Zettel.", antwortete Dean und schlug nun den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer ein. "Wir haben noch ein paar Stunden, soll ich vielleicht einige Reitstunden für Dich organisieren, Sammy?", fragte er nach einigen Schritten.

Dieser seufzte nur hörbar und warf ihm einen verärgerten Blick zu, während Dean zufrieden grinsend ihre Tür aufschloss.

*

*

"Also, lass hören.", forderte Sam ihn auf, nachdem sie auf ihren Betten Platz genommen hatten.

Dean faltete das Blatt Papier auseinander, welches mit einer kleinen, sauberen Handschrift versehen war. Kurz überflog er die Worte und fasste dann kurz zusammen.

"Sie schreibt, dass es bei ihnen im Dorf eine Geschichte gibt die man kleinen Kindern erzählt, damit sie sich auf den Feldern nicht unerlaubt entfernen oder nachts aus den Häusern schleichen. Die Geschichte spricht von einem Geist, der die Felder beschützt, einem aber auch gefährlich werden kann, wenn man ihm alleine oder des Nachts begegnet."

"Eine Art düstere Legende? Vielleicht reden sie von einem Naturgeist?", hakte Sam nach.

"Scheint so... aber ob ein Geist die Macht hätte, so ein großes Stück Land zu verwüsten?"

"Soweit ich weiß, sind Naturgeister nicht so mächtig, ihnen wird nicht der Status eines Gottes zuteil... Ich denke, er könnte einen Mann töten. Aber ein Feld von mehreren Hektar verdorren lassen?"

"Also sind wir auch nicht schlauer, als vorher.", schloss Dean frustriert.

Er wollte nicht länger untätig herum sitzen, sondern dort draußen sein und herausfinden, mit was genau sie es zu tun hatten.

"Fahren wir.", beschloss er schließlich.

"Wo willst Du hin?", fragte Sam.

"Zu dem Feld, wo wir gestern Abend waren. Marie sagte, sie würden dort heute eventuell ernten. Wenn wir Glück haben, finden wir ihren Vater und können mit ihm reden."

*

*

Es war bereits wieder drückend heiß, als sie den Impala etwas entfernt abstellten und ausstiegen. Sam wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und blickte sich um.  
Weit und breit war niemand zu sehen und er fragte sich, ob sie nicht umsonst hier raus gefahren waren.

"Deine Waffe?", fragte Dean, während er über den Kofferraum gebeugt war.

"Die werden wir jetzt nicht brauchen - das sind friedliebende Menschen."

Dean schob die Unterlippe nach vorne und steckte sich trotzdem seine Pistole in den Hosenbund.

"Hast Du schon mal erlebt, wie schnell sich friedliebende Menschen in einen aufgebrachten Mob verwandeln können?"

"Das wird heute nicht passieren."

"Ich will nur vorbereitet sein... außerdem fühle ich mich ohne Waffe irgendwie - nackt."

Sam beschloss, die Diskussion an diesem Punkt zu beenden und drehte sich wieder in die Richtung, in die sie noch ein Stück laufen mussten, um das Feld von Maries Familie zu erreichen.

Sie wollten so wenig aufsehen wie möglich erregen und nicht gegen die Bräuche dieser Leute verstoßen, darum hatten sie beschlossen, den Wagen so weit weg zu parken. Was aber auch bedeutete, dass sie wahrscheinlich klatschnass sein würden, bis sie überhaupt dort ankamen - das machte sicher einen tollen ersten Eindruck.

Sie trugen die Anzüge, die sie immer an hatten, wenn sie sich als FBI-Agenten aus gaben und er hoffte, dass Marie sie nicht verraten würde - doch sie hatte wohl zu viel Angst, dass man erfahren könnte, dass sie schon einmal miteinander gesprochen hatten, als dass das passieren würde.

"Ich komme um in diesen schwarzen Klamotten!", schimpfte Dean und lockerte die Krawatte etwas.

"Eigentlich müssten wir noch die Sakkos tragen..."

"Keine Chance - los, gehen wir!"

In der prallen Sonne fühlte sich der Weg doppelt so weit an und als sie endlich das Feld vor sich sahen erkannte Sam erleichtert, dass sie den Fußmarsch nicht umsonst auf sich genommen hatten und dass tatsächlich geerntet wurde.

Fünf Männer arbeiteten sich in einer Reihe mit Sensen durch das Getreide und mehrere Frauen waren hinter ihnen damit beschäftigt, die Ähren zu kleinen Stapeln zu türmen, welche man später wahrscheinlich auf Kutschen verladen würde. Diese Art der Ernte war unglaublich erschwerlich und wenn Sam darüber nachdachte, dass das Korn auch noch gedroschen und ausgelesen werden musste, so wollte er nicht mit diesen Menschen tauschen.

Als die Dorfbewohner sie erblickten, stoppten die Männer auf Zuruf eines älteren Herrn mit ihrer Arbeit und richteten sich auf. Sie schoben ihre Hüte zurück und blickten die Brüder außer Atem an, während diese langsam auf sie zu kamen. Die Frauen tuschelten und Sam erkannte, dass auch Marie unter ihnen war, die sich schnell abwandte.

"Guten Tag.", begrüßte Dean die Männer. "Wir sind Agent Smith und Agent Quaid vom FBI."

Schnell fischten sie ihre Ausweise aus den Hosentaschen, doch die Männer warfen nur kurz einen Blick darauf - es interessierte sie wohl kaum, von welcher Behörde sie angeblich waren oder was sie hier zu suchen hatten.

"Wir untersuchen den Tod von Jonas Schwarz, der bislang noch nicht aufgeklärt werden konnte.", fuhr Dean fort.

Die Männer schwiegen und einer von ihnen drehte die riesig erscheinende Sense um und stellte sie auf dem Stiel ab. Sam begann, sich etwas unwohl zu fühlen.

"Wir möchten Sie nur bitten, uns einige Fragen zu beantworten.", sagte er also freundlich. "Wir möchten Sie nicht allzu lange von Ihrer Arbeit abhalten."

"Wir haben der Polizei schon alles gesagt, was wir wissen.", antwortete der Älteste schließlich nach einem Zögern. "Wir glauben, dass es ein Tier gewesen sein muss."

"Ein Tier, das jemanden erst umbringt und dann dafür sorgt, dass ein Körper innerhalb von wenigen Stunden so stark verwest, dass man ihn im Normalfall nur noch an seinen Zahnarztunterlagen hätte erkennen können?", stieß Dean hervor. "Dieses Tier ist mir bis heute noch nicht begegnet."

"Dean...", ermahnte Sam ihn leise und lächelte die Herren entschuldigend an.

"Was mein Partner damit sagen will ist, dass wir bislang nicht eindeutig klären konnten, was diese Verwesung verursacht hat. Genauso wenig konnte herausgefunden werden, was dafür sorgt, dass Ihre Felder so schnell verderben."

"Es ist mit Sicherheit eine Art Pilz, der das Korn befällt.", sagte einer der Jüngeren.

"Aber wollen Sie denn nicht auch wissen, was genau es ist und was man vielleicht dagegen tun könnte? Fühlen Sie sich in ihrer Gemeinde denn noch geschützt?"

"Der Herr schützt uns. Und wenn unsere Stunde gekommen ist, dann ist es sein Plan und wir sind nicht in der Position, seinen Plan an zu zweifeln.", sagte ein Anderer.

"Also akzeptieren Sie den Tod von Jonas Schwarz als Gottes Entscheidung?", fragte Dean und runzelte die Stirn.

"Ich denke, es wurde alles gesagt.", versuchte der Ältere nun das Gespräch zu beenden.

"Was ist mit dieser Legende - dass sich hier eine Art Geist herumtreiben würde, der Ihre Ernte beschützt. Der aber auch gefährlich werden kann. Was, wenn die Legende wahr geworden ist und der Geist keine Lust mehr hat, Ihre Felder zu beschützen?", platzte es aus Dean heraus und Sam hätte ihn ohrfeigen können.

Die Mienen der Männer wurden noch abweisender und die Jüngeren begannen, untereinander zu murmeln.

"Das ist eine Geschichte, die wir kleinen Kindern erzählen.", antwortete der Ältere zornig. "Nichts weiter."

"Sind Sie sich da so sicher?", Dean hielt seinem Blick stand und wartete.

"Verlassen Sie jetzt meinen Grund und Boden, Gentlemen.", forderte er sie auf und Sam wurde klar, dass es sich um Maries Vater handeln musste.

"Das tun wir. Danke für Ihre Zeit, Sir.", sagte er schnell und zog Dean am Arm ein Stück mit sich. "Wir gehen."

*

*

"Diese selbstgerechten Sturköpfe!", schimpfte Dean, nachdem sie einige Schritte gegangen waren.

"Du kannst mit ihnen nicht so reden!"

"Ich kann mit denen so reden, wie ich es für richtig halte! Und ich sage Dir was, Sammy - ich hatte Recht. Die Jüngeren wussten vielleicht nichts davon, aber der Alte wurde erst so richtig sauer, als ich den Kern der Sache getroffen habe! Die wissen, was hier vorgeht, doch sie versuchen es zu verheimlichen!"

"Das mag sein, aber auf diese Art und Weise kommen wir nicht weiter."

"Ach nein? Wir wissen jetzt, dass es sich wohl doch um einen Geist handelt von dem die Menschen hier sehr wohl Kenntnis haben! Wir müssen nur zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort sein und dann werden wir schon erfahren, was genau hier vor sich geht."

*

"Das ist kein guter Plan...", wiederholte Sam und zog sich widerwillig seine Schuhe an.

"Es wird sich herumgesprochen haben, dass wir da waren und ich könnte schwören, dass die eine Versammlung einberufen.", antwortete Dean.

"Aber-"

"Nichts aber - wir schleichen uns da rein, hören was die zu sagen haben und hauen wieder ab.", schnitt er ihm das Wort ab. "Alles ganz easy, haben wir schon hundert Mal gemacht."

Sam seufzte und Dean war langsam genervt von dem ganzen Fall hier. Sein Bruder hielt es für nicht richtig, wie er die Sache anging. Im Grunde hatten sie ja auch gar nichts, bis auf einen Toten und ein Dorf, das eventuell in Gefahr war. Doch er würde hier nicht eher abhauen können, bis die Sache geklärt war.

"Bist Du endlich soweit?", fragte er und schnappte sich seine Schlüssel vom Tisch.

*

*

Es war fast vollständig dunkel, als sie das Dorf endlich erreichten. Den Wagen hatten sie erneut in sicherer Entfernung abgestellt und sie näherten sich dem größten Haus, in welchem noch Licht brannte.

Die Menschen hier gingen normalerweise früh zu Bett, da sie fast noch in der Nacht wieder aufstehen mussten, um ihr Vieh zu versorgen. Also rechnete Dean damit, dass er Recht hatte und sie vielleicht Zeuge einer Versammlung werden konnten.

Sich aufmerksam umsehend und so leise wie möglich erreichten sie das erste Haus und nutzten dessen Rückseite, um sich unbemerkt weiter nach vorne zu bewegen. Wenig später erreichten sie das große Haus und konnten durch ein Fenster spähen, welches sich ebenfalls an der Rückseite befand.

Drinnen befanden sich mehrere ältere Männer, alle noch gekleidet in ihre schwarzen Anzüge. Sie unterhielten sich angeregt.

"Siehst Du!", flüsterte Dean seinem Bruder zu und horchte dann den Stimmen.

Nach einer Minute musste er erkennen, dass erstens nicht sehr viel nach draußen drang und außerdem, dass sie kein Wort von dem verstanden, was dort gesprochen wurde.

"Pennsylvaniadeutsch.", sagte Sam leise. "Daran hätten wir denken sollen..."

"Scheiße.", entfuhr es Dean und er ärgerte sich, weil er daran nicht gedacht hatte, dass die ´Ältesten´ sich wahrscheinlich in ihrer -für ihn unverständlichen- Sprache unterhalten würden.

"Lass uns wieder abhauen.", drängte Sam.

"Warte.", Dean packte ihn am Arm und hielt sich den Finger an die Lippen um ihm zu deuten, dass er still sein sollte.

Sam erstarrte und horchte - da waren Schritte zu hören. Leise, vorsichtig näherten sie sich ihnen und sein Herzschlag schoss in die Höhe. Waren sie entdeckt worden?

Er sah, wie Deans Waffe im Mondschein reflektierte, als er sie heraus zog. Kurz darauf warf sich sein Bruder auf einen Schatten, der an der Ecke des Hauses erschien.  
Dean riss die unbekannte Person zu Boden und Sam hörte nur ein unterdrücktes Quietschen, bevor Dean inne hielt und seine Waffe wieder weg steckte.

"Marie!", hörte er ihn dann leise ausrufen. "Bist Du verrückt?"

Die junge Frau antwortete nicht, sondern starrte Dean nur verängstigt an. Auf dem Boden liegend wagte sie es wohl nicht, sich zu rühren.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung.", flüsterte Sam nun und näherte sich ihnen in geduckter Haltung. "Wir sind nur hier weil wir erfahren wollen, was Dein Vater und die Ältesten wissen."

"Sie... sie haben eine Versammlung.", antwortete sie leise mit zitternder Stimme.

"Und wir verstehen kein Wort davon.", sagte Dean und streckte ihr eine Hand hin. "Sorry wegen der Waffe. Habe ich Dir weh getan?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sich von ihm aufhelfen.

"Wieso seid ihr hergekommen? Wenn die erfahren, dass ich euch helfe, dann..."

"Es tut uns leid.", unterbrach Sam drängend. "Wir wollen Dich nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen aber wir befürchten, dass es noch weitere Todesfälle geben könnte, wenn wir diesen Geist von dem Du uns berichtet hast, nicht aufhalten."

Sie dachte kurz nach und nickte dann ein Mal.

"Es ist ungewöhnlich, dass die Männer sich so oft versammeln.", sagte sie. "Ich glaube, dass mein Vater etwas weiß. Seine Reaktion auf dem Feld heute war sehr ungewöhnlich und er ist den ganzen Tag sehr schweigsam gewesen. Ich war neugierig, deshalb habe ich mich noch einmal aus dem Haus geschlichen."

"Kannst Du uns vielleicht sagen, um was es da drinnen geht?"

Sie entfernte sich von ihnen und platzierte sich unterhalb des hölzernen Fenstersims, wo sie aufmerksam lauschte, während nun aufgebrachte Stimmen zu ihnen nach draußen drangen.

*

*

"Sie werden gleich aufbrechen!", sagte Marie aufgebracht. "Ich muss wieder zurück ins Haus."

"Was hast Du gehört?"

"Sie sprachen davon, dass ´Es´ außer Kontrolle geraten ist. Dass sie es viele Jahre unter Kontrolle hatten und dass nun etwas passiert sein muss, das es wütend gemacht hat. Sie haben sich gegenseitig die Schuld für verschiedene Dinge zugeschoben und sind sich nun sicher, dass sie es besänftigen müssen."

"Und wie?"

"Keine Ahnung, ich bin zu spät dazu gekommen. Ich muss gehen. Kommt morgen Nacht wieder - ich werde hier auf euch warten und versuchen, noch etwas zu erfahren!"

Mit diesen Worten lief sie auf blanken Zehenspitzen los und überquerte schnell den kleinen Platz mit Brunnen in der Mitte des Dorfes und verschwand hinter einem kleineren Haus.

"Na, wenigstens haben wir jetzt eine Verbündete.", sagte Dean, bevor sie sich ebenfalls leise auf den Weg zurück zu ihrem Wagen machten.

*

*

"Weißt Du nach was sich die ganze Sache für mich langsam anhört?", fragte Dean.

"Was?"

"Diese Sache in diesem Dorf mit dem Apfelkuchen - der Gott, der den Apfelhain beschützt hat? Der Apfelkuchen war wirklich verdammt lecker. Wenn man mal bedenkt, dass es so ne Art Henkersmahlzeit gewesen ist..."

"Dean, das hier ist etwas Anderes.", riss Sam ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen.

"Könnte aber ähnlich sein.", hielt er an seiner Theorie weiter fest.

"Und nach was willst Du suchen? Nach der heiligen, ersten Weizenähre? Außerdem gab es die ganze Zeit keine Opferungen. Es ist kein Gott."

"Wer sagt denn, dass es immer Opfer geben muss?"

"Bist du bisher einem begegnet, der keine Opfer gefordert hat?"

Dean dachte kurz nach.

"Nein..."

"Na also. Ich habe Hunger, gehen wir jetzt endlich frühstücken?"

"Ja.", gab Dean zurück. "'Toll, jetzt habe ich Lust auf Apfelkuchen."

Sam lachte kurz und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, während er seinem Bruder nach draußen folgte.

*

*

"Nichts."

Sam ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben Dean sinken und wartete darauf, dass dieser reagierte, doch der schien ganz vertieft in einen Artikel zu sein.

Da sie den ganzen Tag nichts zu tun gehabt hätten, hatten sie beschlossen die örtliche Bibliothek zu besuchen und sich durch alte Aufzeichnungen und Artikel zu wühlen.

"Hey, hast Du was?", hakte er nach.

"Offenbar gab es schon mal einen Todesfall.", murmelte dieser.

"Echt? Wann?"

"Um 1900 - ein Mann wurde tot auf seinem Feld aufgefunden. Die Leute sagten, ihm hätte etwas die Lebensenergie abgesaugt. Sorgte damals für eine richtige Hysterie und die Leute haben nachts ihre Häuser nicht mehr verlassen."

"War das auch im Dorf?"

"Nein, das ist es ja - hier in der Stadt."

"Okay... das war vor etwa hundert Jahren..."

"Was, wenn es sich um das gleiche Ding handelt?"

"Und was will es dann? Alle hundert Jahre ein Todesopfer? Aber warum zerstört es dann weiter die Ernte der Dorfbewohner?"

"Vielleicht genügt ihm das nicht mehr?"

Sam atmete hörbar durch.

"Wir kommen einfach nicht weiter.", sagte er.

"Warten wir mal ab, was Marie uns zu sagen hat - Kaffee?"

"Klingt gut."

Gemeinsam verließen sie die Bibliothek und Sam fragte sich, wie sie die weiteren Stunden wohl noch totschlagen wollten, bis sie endlich zurück ins Dorf fahren konnten.

*

*

"Heute Mittag gab es schon wieder eine Versammlung.", sagte Marie leise, nachdem sie sie hinter dem Gemeindehaus in Empfang genommen hatte. "Folgt mir."

Sie führte sie auf Umwegen wieder aus dem Dorf heraus auf eine alte Scheune zu, durch dessen unverschlossene Tür sie hinein schlüpften.

"Hier können wir reden.", sagte sie.

"Was hast Du erfahren?", fragte Sam.

"Dass die Männer morgen mit dem nächsten Todesopfer rechnen.", sagte sie und ihr Gesicht sah in dem spärlich hereinfallenden Mondlicht blass aus.

"Wie bitte?"

"Jonas wurde in der ersten Nacht des Neumondes getötet und da die Zerstörung weiter anhält denken sie, dass es morgen vielleicht wieder passieren könnte."

"Und was wollen sie tun?"

"Ich glaube, sie wollen alle Männer auf den Feldern verteilen und - keine Ahnung, es besänftigen?"

"Und um was genau soll es sich denn nun handeln?", fragte Dean.

"Ich weiß es noch immer nicht. Aber ich habe gehört, wie mein Vater den Namen Bill Meyer bei der Versammlung hat fallen lassen."

"Und wer soll das sein?"

"Das ist es ja, so eine Person gibt es hier bei uns im Dorf nicht. Aber mein Großvater wurde richtig wütend, als sein Name fiel."

"Und warum könnte das so sein?"

"Vielleicht... vielleicht war es jemand, den mein Großvater gekannt hat."

"Das ergibt alles keinen Sinn.", sagte Sam.

Marie seufzte und Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen.

"Ich habe Angst um meine Familie."

"Wir werden morgen da sein und das Ding versuchen aufzuhalten, Marie.", versicherte Dean.

"Aber wie wollt ihr herkommen, wenn sie Männer Patrouille laufen?"

"Wir schaffen das schon.", Dean legte beruhigend eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. "Danke für Deine Hilfe."

"Wenn sie erfahren, dass ich euch eingeweiht habe...", sie senkte den Blick.

"Was würden sie dann tun?", fragte Sam.

"Mich aus der Gemeinde verstoßen."

"Du müsstest gehen?", Dean runzelte die Stirn.

"Ich könnte bleiben - aber niemand dürfte mit mir sprechen oder Dinge von mir annehmen."

"Hast Du denn niemals daran gedacht, ein anderes Leben zu führen? In der Stadt?"

Sie hob den Blick nun wieder und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Hier ist meine Familie."

"Gar nicht neugierig?", fragte Dean weiter.

"Natürlich waren wir als Jugendliche neugierig und haben uns auch schon mal unerlaubt davon geschlichen. Aber ich kenne kein anderes Leben. Ich bin glücklich hier."

"Kann ich gut verstehen."

Sie lächelte kurz und wandte sich um.

"Ich muss jetzt gehen. In dieser Scheune werden sie euch nicht finden, wenn ihr morgen Nacht wiederkommen wollt."

"Danke."

Dean folgte ihr bis an die Tür und sie drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um.

"Bitte helft uns, dieses Wesen loszuwerden.", bat sie mit zitternder Stimme.

Dean nickte.  
Völlig unerwartet schlang sie die Arme um seinen Nacken und umarmte ihn kurz. Als sie ihn wieder los ließ, sah sie ihm für einen Moment in die Augen und senkte dann den Kopf.

"Ich muss gehen."

Mit einem unguten Gefühl blickte Dean ihr nach, bis sie in der Dunkelheit verschwunden war. Er durfte auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass aufflog, dass Marie ihnen half - und er durfte nicht zulassen, dass ihr etwas passierte.

"Morgen werden wir dieses Ding töten, Sam.", sagte er entschlossen und wandte sich seinem Bruder wieder zu. "Egal, was es ist." 

"Hör Dir das an - Marie hat nicht gehört, wie sie über eine bestimmte Person sprachen, sondern über Etwas!", stieß Sam aufgeregt hervor und rückte sein Laptop ein Stück nach hinten, sodass Dean einen Blick auf das werfen konnte, was er gefunden hatte. "Ein ´Billmeier´ ist ein ein Dämon aus dem deutschen Raum! Ihm wurde nachgesagt, die Ernte zu verderben."

"Wir sind hier aber nicht in Deutschland...", gab Dean zurück.

"Aber diese Menschen hier stammen von dort ab! Sie sprechen ja sogar noch eine Art der deutschen Sprache! Was, wenn dieser Aberglaube von den Ältesten mit hierher gebracht wurde. Vielleicht entstand er damals wie diese Tulpa in Texas! Einfach aus dem Glauben heraus. Was, wenn sie sich mit einem solchen Dämon eingelassen haben? Jahrzehntelang ging alles gut, er hat ihnen reiche Ernten beschert. Und nun ist irgend etwas passiert, das ihn wütend gemacht hat und das ihn sein wahres Gesicht hat zeigen lassen."

Dean dachte kurz über die Worte seines Bruders nach und nickte dann.

"Oder derjenige, der den Deal gemacht hat, hat sich nicht daran gehalten oder die Zeit ist abgelaufen?", sagte er.

"Und was jetzt?", fragte Sam.

"Wenn jemand dieses Ding gerufen oder erschaffen hat, dann ist es das, was die Ältesten versuchen zu kontrollieren.", sagte Dean.

"Wenn es keine Art Tulpa ist...", gab Sam zu bedenken.

"Das glaube ich nicht. Steht da, wie man das Ding erledigen kann?"

"Nein. Wenn es ein Dämon ist, würde ich sagen wir locken ihn in eine Falle und exorzieren ihn."

"Also nehmen wir Weihwasser und Salz mit.", Dean begann, seine Tasche zu packen.

*

*

Am späten Nachmittag machten sie sich endlich auf den Weg.

Beide waren angespannt - sie mussten nicht nur den Dämon finden, sondern auch noch den Dorfbewohnern aus dem Weg gehen.

"Hast Du Dads Buch?", fragte Sam.

"Na klar.", gab Dean zurück und zeigte auf seine Jackentasche, die er trotz der Hitze über gezogen hatte, um mehr Utensilien bei sich tragen zu können.

Wenig später parkten sie den Impala erneut an dem Ort, wo sie ihn die letzten beiden Male abgestellt hatten. Dean zog die bereits gepackte Tasche mit ihren Waffen aus dem Kofferraum.

Wachsam nahmen sie einen Weg, den sie bereits am frühen Vormittag ausgekundschaftet hatten - mehr als ein Mal hatten sie sich vor neugierigen Blicken geduckt und sie hofften, dass sie auch jetzt nicht entdeckt werden würden, da sie es tagsüber auch geschafft hatten, die Scheune unbemerkt zu erreichen.

Als Dean sich gegen die Holzlatten der Seitenwand drückte, atmete er erleichtert auf.

"Du gehst zuerst.", sagte er zu Sam.

Dieser nickte und schlüpfte durch die Tür. Dean sah sich noch einmal aufmerksam um, bevor er sich in Bewegung setzte. Drinnen angekommen wartete er, bis seine Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten und sah sich um. Sie waren alleine, wie Marie gesagt hatte. Langsam stellte Dean die Dufflebag auf den Boden und öffnete den Reißverschluss.

"Wann wird es dunkel?", fragte er seinen Bruder.

"In einer guten Stunde - wir sollten warten, bis die Dorfbewohner sich verteilt haben und dann anfangen."

"Gehen wir den Plan noch mal durch."

Sam seufzte.

"Wir beschwören den Dämon, um ihn von den Bewohnern weg zu locken. Wir fangen ihn in einer Teufelsfalle und exorzieren ihn."

Dean nickte. "Wir müssen die Scheune noch mit Salz versiegeln."

"Fangen wir an.", Sam nahm einen kleinen Kanister mit Salz von seinem Bruder entgegen und schraubte ihn auf.

Während Dean sich den hinteren Teil des alten Gebäudes vornahm, ging Sam zur Scheunentür und erstarrte, als sich diese plötzlich öffnete.

Herein trat einer der Dorfbewohner und Sam überlegte schon fieberhaft nach einer guten Erklärung, warum sie sich hier aufhielten, doch er realisierte schnell, dass er falsch lag, als eine unsichtbare Kraft ihn erfasste und nach hinten schleuderte.

Noch bevor er Dean warnen konnte fühlte er, wie er mit etwas Hartem kollidierte und sein Kopf dagegen schlug - danach wurde alles schwarz.

*

*

Dean schoss herum, als er ein dumpfes Geräusch hörte und sah gerade noch, wie Sam gegen einen der Balken im Innern der Scheune geschleudert wurde und zu Boden rutschte. Entsetzt hob er seinen Blick und erkannte, dass einer der Dorfbewohner in der Tür stand und nun ihn fixierte.

Schnell ließ Dean den Kanister mit Salz fallen und griff im gleichen Moment nach seiner Waffe, doch es war zu spät - noch bevor er sie hervor ziehen konnte, wurde er ebenfalls nach hinten geschleudert und knallte schmerzhaft gegen die Wand, an die er nun mit unmenschlicher Kraft gedrückt wurde und dort, einige Zentimeter über dem Boden, hängen blieb.

"Du bist es!", presste Dean hervor und ließ sein Gegenüber nicht aus den Augen.

"Ihr hättet nicht herkommen sollen.", antwortete dieser mit dunkler Stimme und nahm seinen Strohhut ab. "Was mache ich jetzt nur mit euch?"

Nachdenklich strich er sich über seinen Bart und Dean wagte es, kurz nach Sam zu sehen, der jedoch noch immer regungslos am Boden lag. Er versuchte, die Panik und Sorge zurück zu drängen und sich voll auf den Dämon zu konzentrieren.

"Wir hätten daran denken müssen, dass Du Dich unter den Dorfbewohnern aufhältst. Warum machst Du das hier? Was bekommst Du von ihnen? Welchen Deal haben sie gemacht?"

Der Dämon schüttelte den Kopf.

"Wir spielen hier kein Frage-Antwort-Spiel. Ich stelle die Fragen, Du antwortest."

Dean schluckte und langsam keimte in ihm die Erkenntnis, dass der Dämon nur von einer Person erfahren haben konnte, wo sie sich aufhielten: Marie.

Steckte sie mit ihm unter einer Decke oder hatte er bemerkt, dass sie ihm hinterher spioniert hatte? Seine Antwort erhielt er bei der nächsten Frage des Dämons.

"Ihr habt das Leben des Mädchens auf dem Gewissen."

Dean starrte den Kerl prüfend an und versuchte zu erkennen, ob er die Wahrheit sagte. War Marie wirklich tot? Warum hatte er ihn und Sam dann nicht auch sofort getötet?

"Sie wusste von nichts.", sagte er.

Schuld keimte in Dean auf - wenn Marie tot war, war es wirklich seine Schuld. Warum hatte er ihr nicht gesagt, wie sie sich hätte schützen können?

"Sie war zu neugierig."

"Warum tötest Du diese Menschen?", fragte er weiter und bemühte sich, seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu halten.

"Weil sie mir gehören. Alle. Ich werde sie Einen nach dem Anderen töten und ihr zwei werdet mich ganz sicher nicht daran hindern, mir das zu nehmen, auf das ich schon so lange gewartet habe."

"Was für ein scheiß Deal soll das sein? Du kannst kein ganzes Dorf auslöschen!"

"Kann ich nicht?"

Dean atmete angespannt ein und überlegte fieberhaft, wie er sich und Sam aus dieser Situation heraus manövrieren konnte.

"Wie wär´s mit einem neuen Deal?", fragte er gerade heraus.

Der Dämon lächelte.

"Ich glaube nicht. Dean Winchester."

Mit diesen Worten schleuderte der Dämon ihn nach vorne und er sah einen der Balken noch auf sich zukommen, bevor er ebenfalls bewusstlos zusammen sackte.

*

*

Als Sam die Augen aufschlug, sah er nichts als Dunkelheit um sich herum und er kämpfte darum, eine erste aufsteigende Panik zu verhindern.

Er besann sich auf seinen Körper und darauf, dass er frei war - seine Hände und seine Beine konnte er bewegen. Schnell fasste er an seinen schmerzenden Kopf - er trug keine Augenbinde. Die Dunkelheit um ihn herum war also real.

Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen - sein Rücken schmerzte höllisch - er wusste nicht, wogegen ihn der Dämon geschleudert hatte, aber es musste einige Prellungen hinterlassen haben.

Wo war er? Warum war er noch am Leben und was war mit Dean? Nun kroch doch die Angst in ihm hoch und er kämpfte sich auf die Knie. Völlig blind tastete er seine Umgebung ab, doch er fühlte nichts als trockene Erde oder Sand und Steine in seiner näheren Umgebung. Er hob die Arme und streckte sich und erfühlte dann, dass er die Decke dieses Raumes berühren konnte, ohne zu stehen - er befand sich also in einem sehr niedrigen Hohlraum irgendwo unter der Erde... Das half nicht gerade, seine Panik zu schmälern, die sich langsam aber sicher doch in ihm ausbreitete.

War er alleine hier oder war der Dämon vielleicht in der Nähe? Er horchte und zwang sich, ruhiger zu atmen.  
Da waren noch weitere Geräusche... Atem... von einer weiteren Person...

"Dean?", fragte er leise und lauschte wieder.

Als er keine Antwort erhielt, bewegte er sich vorsichtig in die Richtung, aus der er das Atmen vermutete. Es dauerte nicht lange, als seine Fingerspitzen Stoff berührten.

"Dean?", wiederholte er, doch als er weiter tastete, wurde ihm klar, dass es sich nicht um seinen Bruder handelte.

Vorsichtig ertastete er den Hals der Person und fühlte nach einem Puls. Er spürte noch etwas Anderes: Eine Halskette.  
Seine Finger fuhren weiter und als er den dünnen Draht fühlte wusste er, wer hier bei ihm war. Nur eine Person im ganzen Dorf trug so etwas wie Schmuck - sie musste es sein.

"Marie.", stieß er hervor und stützte ihren Kopf ein wenig, während er mit der anderen Hand über ihre Wange strich. "Wach auf, komm schon..."

Als Dean wieder zu sich kam, dauerte es einen Moment bis sein Verstand klar arbeitete und bis er realisierte, dass er seine Beine einsetzen musste, damit er aufrecht stehen konnte. Er suchte sein Gleichgewicht, dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf, was ihm jedoch nur Schmerzen einbrachte, nicht jedoch seine Verwirrtheit verschwinden ließ. Er konzentrierte sich darauf, zu verstehen, wo er war. Endlich klärte sich seine Sicht und er legte langsam den Kopf in den Nacken.

Seine Hände waren über dem Kopf zusammen gebunden. Das Seil war durch einen runden Ring weiter oben in einer Wand geführt. Nun sah er sich erstmals in dem Raum um - er war riesig. Runde Wände umgaben ihn und er entdeckte an zwei Seiten weitere Metallringe. In einigen wiederum, hingen Haken und leere Säcke. Etwas weiter oben spendete ein winziges Fenster das wenige Licht, das der Mond herein warf.

"Oh scheiße...", fluchte er leise und sah sich noch einmal um.

Er war alleine, Sam war nicht hier. Was hatte der Dämon mit seinem Bruder wohl gemacht? Dean streckte sich, doch er konnte den Ring und damit den Knoten nicht erreichen. Verzweiflung breitete sich in ihm aus und er blickte erneut nach oben - er befand sich in einem Silo. Einem verdammten Silo!

Über ihm lagerten wahrscheinlich Tonnen von Getreide und es brauchte nur einen Handgriff für den Dämon um die Klappe zu öffnen und seinem Leben ein Ende zu bereiten. Dean atmete durch und versuchte, seine Nervosität in den Griff zu bekommen. Irgendwie musste er es schaffen, hier raus zu kommen...

*

*

"Marie!"

Sam atmete erleichtert auf, als diese sich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit endlich regte und kurz darauf erschrocken von ihm weg rückte.

"Keine Angst, ich bin es, Sam.", sagte er schnell. "Bist Du verletzt?"

"Sam? Wo sind wir?", fragte sie verwirrt und er hörte, wie sie hektisch atmete und ebenfalls um sich tastete.

Ihre Hand berührte seinen Arm und er griff danach und hielt sie fest.

"Beruhige Dich - wir sind irgendwo unter der Erde, aber wir sind nicht in Gefahr, okay?"

Er hörte, wie sie begann, zu weinen.

"Erinnerst Du Dich noch daran, was passiert ist?", fragte er.

"Thomas... Thomas kam zu Besuch und ich habe ihm etwas zu Trinken angeboten.", begann sie stockend.

"Thomas? Du kennst ihn?"

"Er ist ein alter Freund der Familie.", erzählte sie mit zitternder Stimme weiter. "Mein Vater war schon aus dem Haus, er wollte mit den Anderen auf die Felder und ich wunderte mich noch, warum Thomas nicht bei ihnen war."

"Du hast ihn herein gebeten?"

"Ja... aber er war anders. Er war schon die Tage zuvor anders... Das war nicht Thomas, das war jemand anderes."

"Ich weiß.", gab Sam ernst zurück. "Wir wissen jetzt sicher, dass es ein Dämon ist, der euer Dorf bedroht und das bedeutet, dass er Thomas wohl besetzt hat."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Marie wieder sprach und bis diese Nachricht wohl in ihr gesackt war.

"Wie ist so etwas möglich?", fragte sie. "Hat sein Glaube ihn nicht geschützt? War er nicht stark genug?"

"Man kann sich gegen so etwas nicht schützen.", erklärte er. "Jedenfalls nicht, wenn man nicht weiß, was sie abhält. Egal wie stark Thomas´ Glaube war, wenn ein Dämon sich sein Opfer ausgesucht hat und er in es eindringt, kann man nichts dagegen tun."

Sie schluchzte wieder, sprach dann jedoch weiter.

"Er sagte, ich hätte mich nicht einmischen sollen. Er muss mich beobachtet haben und er wusste, dass ich euch helfe... er hat mich... geschlagen. Und wenn ich ihm nicht gesagt hätte, dass ihr am Abend in die Scheune kommt, dann hätte er mich umgebracht.", sie zog die Nase hoch. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch verraten habe."

"Ist schon gut, Du hattest keine Wahl.", antwortete Sam. "Hat er Dich schwer verletzt? Kannst Du alles bewegen?"

"Es wird wieder heilen.", gab sie nur zurück. "Wir müssen hier irgendwie heraus kommen... ich glaube, ich weiß, wo wir sind."

"Ja?", fragte Sam überrascht und schöpfte Hoffnung.

"Unter den alten Scheunen gibt es kleine Verbindungsgänge, die in die Ställe führen. Vielleicht hat er uns dort hinein gebracht?"

"Und wie finden wir das heraus?"

"Es muss eine Klappe nach oben geben... oder eine, die weiter zum Stall führt."

"Denkst Du, wir sind immer noch unter der Scheune, in die Du uns geführt hattest?"

"Es ist die Einzige, die nicht mehr genutzt wird. Ich denke ja."

"Okay.", gab Sam zurück und bewegte sich langsam von Marie weg.

Vorsichtig tastete er die Decke ab, was ihm immer wieder Sand ins Gesicht rieseln ließ. Er schloss die Augen - er brauchte sie sowieso nicht.  
Er hörte, dass Marie sich auch in Bewegung setzte und gemeinsam mit ihm suchte.

"Wo ist Dein Partner?", fragte sie nach einem Moment. "Ist er nicht hier?"

"Er ist mein Bruder.", gab Sam angespannt zurück und schluckte. "Und nein, ich weiß nicht, wo der Dämon ihn hingebracht hat..."

*

*

Egal wie sehr Dean sich bemühte, er konnte diesen verdammten Metallring nicht erreichen. Er befand sich nun schon gefühlte Stunden in diesem stickigen Silo und der Schweiß rann ihm in Perlen übers Gesicht. Er war klatschnass und verfluchte sich dafür, dass er seine Jacke angezogen hatte. Langsam aber sicher hatte er das Gefühl, hier drinnen ersticken zu müssen. Was hatte dieser Dreckskerl vor und warum fing er nicht endlich damit an?

Er erstarrte, als er Stimmen hörte, die langsam aber sicher lauter wurden und näher kamen. Angespannt sah er hinüber zu der kleinen Klappe aus Holz, an der kurz darauf auch hantiert wurde. Dann wurde sie nach oben geschoben und herein trat der Dämon, noch immer im gleichen Körper von einem der Dorfbewohner. Er lächelte Dean kurz an und kam dann auf ihn zu.

"Was hast Du vor?", fragte Dean und zerrte noch einmal an dem Seil, obwohl er wusste, dass es sinnlos war.

"Ich will nur ein wenig Unterhaltung, bevor ich mir heute Nacht nehme, was mir gehört.", antwortete er und zog ein Tuch aus seiner Jackentasche.

"Nein, das-", noch bevor Dean weiter sprechen konnte, stopfte der Dämon ihm das Tuch in den Mund und zog seinen Kopf etwas herunter.

Schnell verknotete er die Enden in Deans Nacken und ließ ihn dann wieder los. Mit Genugtuung blickte der Dämon ihn an und wandte sich dann um, um die anderen Männer zu rufen.

Dean beschlich ein schreckliches Gefühl als er ahnte, was der Dämon vor hatte...

*

*

"Hier!", rief Marie und Sam kroch in die Richtung, aus der ihr Ruf gekommen war. "Die Klappe!"

Er ließ seine Hände weiter über die Decke gleiten und fühlte kurz darauf ebenfalls das Holz, das Marie gefunden hatte. Einen Moment später hatte er dessen quadratische Umrisse ertastet und platzierte sich in der Mitte. Mit aller Kraft drückte er dagegen, doch die Klappe bewegte sich nicht einen Zentimeter nach oben.

"Verschlossen.", stieß er frustriert und außer Atem hervor.

Marie schob ihn etwas zur Seite.

"Vielleicht kann ich eine Lücke finden... draußen wird sich ein Riegel befinden. Wenn wir den erreichen..."

Mit klopfendem Herzen wartete Sam und kurz darauf atmete Marie scharf ein.

"Was ist?", fragte er.

"Ich fühle etwas, ein Astloch neben einer Lücke im Holz. Wenn ich es schaffe, es heraus zu drücken, dann kann man das Loch vielleicht vergrößern."

"Lass mich mal.", sagte Sam und tastete nach ihrer Hand. "Hier?"

Sie führte seine Finger an die Stelle, die sie entdeckt hatte.

"Ja! Das könnte gehen!"

Hoffnung keimte wieder in ihm auf und er drückte seinen Daumen gegen die Stelle, an der das alte, vertrocknete Holz tatsächlich etwas nachzugeben schien. Mit einem Ruck hatte er das Holz aus dem Astloch hinaus gedrückt und schob seine Finger in die entstandene kleine Öffnung. Es reichte nicht, um draußen nach einem Riegel zu tasten, doch Sam bekam nun die Kante eines der Bretter zu fassen und zog daran.

Das Holz knackte und krachte - schließlich gab es nach und ein kleines Stück brach ab. Aufgeregt versuchte Sam, seine gesamte Hand nun durch zu stecken, doch sie war zu groß, es reichte noch nicht. Wieder versuchte er, noch mehr Holz abzubrechen, doch er schaffte es nicht.

"Es geht nicht.", stieß er atemlos hervor.

"Was hast Du erreicht?", fragte sie.

"Da ist jetzt ein Loch, aber meine Hand passt nicht durch."

"Vielleicht passt meine durch.", sagte sie entschlossen und er rückte wieder etwas zur Seite.

*

*

Nach und nach füllte sich der Silo mit den Männern des Dorfes, die alle aufgeregt durcheinander sprachen und Dean immer wieder ansahen. Maries Vater kam zuletzt und dieser funkelte ihn wütend an. Da wieder in ihre Sprache gewechselt worden war, verstand Dean so gut wie gar nichts von dem, was vor sich ging und das machte ihn noch nervöser.

"_Wie ich euch sagte, hier ist er. Ungefährlich für euch und nicht fähig, seine Lügen zu verbreiten.", verkündete der Dämon den Männern gegenüber. _

_"Wo ist meine Tochter?", fragte Maries Vater sofort und Dean sah, wie er die Fäuste an seinen Seiten ballte. _

_"Beruhige Dich, Lukas. Wir werden die Wahrheit erfahren.", sagte ein Mann und legte ihm tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter._

_"Dieser Mann ist verletzt - hast Du Dich mit ihm geschlagen?", fragte ein Anderer._

Dean blickte aufgeregt in die Runde und konnte kaum fassen, was er hier erlebte. Er vermutete, dass der Dämon sie alle töten würde - aber was hatte er vorher noch im Sinn? Hoffte er, dass diese Leute mit ihm kurzen Prozess machen würden? Weswegen?

_"Er ging auf mich los, ich musste mich wehren.", log der Dämon und senkte den Kopf. "Er ist voller Gewalt und Hass, deshalb habe ich ihn hierher gebracht."_

_"Das ist nicht unser Weg, Thomas. Gewalt darf nicht mit Gegengewalt beantwortet werden."_

_"Wir sollten ihn losmachen und den Behörden in der Stadt übergeben. Sie werden ihm seine gerechte Strafe zukommen lassen."_

_"Er hat Marie mitgenommen! Ihr wisst, wie ich für sie empfinde..."_

_"Das wissen wir, Thomas. Aber Deine Emotionen dürfen Dich nicht zu solchen Taten verleiten."_

_"Aber was, wenn er ihr etwas angetan hat? Nur er weiß, wo wir sie finden können. Wir dürfen ihn nicht den Städtern übergeben! Wir müssen zuerst Marie finden. Gott bewahre, was, wenn er sie getötet hat? "_

Aufgeregtes Raunen ging durch die Menge und Dean blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu raten, um was es ging - scheinbar schob der Dämon ihm Maries Verschwinden in die Schuhe, doch ihr Name war auch das Einzige, was er genau verstand...

Er hoffte, dass er die richtigen Worte finden würde, um die Männer rechtzeitig zu überzeugen, dass der Dämon für all das hier verantwortlich war - wenn er die Gelegenheit zu Sprechen, überhaupt noch bekommen würde... 

_"Thomas, was sollen wir Deiner Meinung nach tun? Glaubst Du, er wird uns sagen, was er weiß?"_

_"Jetzt, da ihr alle hier seid, können wir ihn alle befragen."_

_"Dann lasst uns das tun."_

Der Dämon ging nach vorne und Dean konnte in dessen Blick eine boshafte Schadenfreude erkennen. Mit einem Handgriff zog der Kerl das Tuch aus seinem Mund und Dean fuhr sich nervös über die trockenen Lippen. Noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, stellte man ihm die erste Frage - es war Maries Vater.

"Wo hast Du meine Tochter hingebracht?", fragte dieser, endlich so, dass Dean es verstehen konnte.

"Sir, ich habe Ihre Tochter nicht angerührt, glauben Sie mir bitte."

Doch der Vater hörte seine Worte gar nicht.

"Du und der Andere, ihr wart bei meinem Feld. Und dort hast Du sie gesehen, nicht wahr? Was hast Du mit ihr gemacht? Gibt es in eurer Welt nicht genug Frauen, die ihr euch holen könnt?"

Alle starrten ihn an und Dean suchte noch immer nach den passenden Worten, um die Männer möglichst glaubhaft davon zu überzeugen, dass der Dämon unter ihnen war.

"Wir sind hier um den Tod von Jonas Schwarz zu untersuchen, wir haben Sie nicht belogen. Was ihn getötet hat und was die Ernte vernichtet, ist ein Dämon,", Dean warf diesem einen kurzen Blick zu, doch er rührte sich nicht und schien sehr zufrieden mit dem Weg zu sein, den das hier nahm. "Ein Billmeier. Sie wissen doch, wovon ich spreche!", fuhr Dean fort.

Aufgeregte Stimmen und Gemurmel schlugen ihm entgegen.

"Er ist hier, in diesem Raum.", rief Dean drängend und zeigte mit dem Kopf auf den Dämon. "Er ist es!"

Dieser lachte laut.

"Das ist lächerlich - seht ihr? Nichts als Lügen!"

Einige der Männer warfen dem Dämon verunsicherte Blicke zu. Deans Herz raste und er hatte keine Ahnung, ob ihm jemand glaubte.

"Thomas, Du hattest recht, diese Behauptungen sind furchtbar - dieser Mann ist doch verrückt.", sagte ein Jüngerer.

"Nur weil ihr Jüngeren nicht wisst, was hier wirklich vorgeht!", rief Dean. "Fragt die Älteren! Sie wissen von dem Billmeier!"

Einige der Ältesten warfen sich Blicke zu und schüttelten den Kopf.

"Was ist das, ein Billmeier? Vater?", fragte ein junger Mann dennoch?

"Nichts, mein Sohn. Dieser Mann lügt."

"Ich lüge nicht! Und ihr wisst es! Warum lasst ihr mich euch nicht helfen? Er wird uns alle umbringen! Er steht hier, in eurer Mitte!"

Dean verstand langsam gar nichts mehr - warum reagierte niemand darauf, was er sagte? Warum taten die Älteren nichts, die wussten, was vor sich ging?

"Er wird uns alle töten!", wiederholte er verzweifelt.

Die Verunsicherung und die Diskussionen um ihn herum nahmen zu - das hier war zum verrückt werden!

Dean fiel auf, dass die Einzigen, die ruhig blieben, der Dämon und Maries Vater waren und dann endlich erkannte er, was er von Anfang an hätte bemerken müssen - die Beiden arbeiteten zusammen!

Hier gab es mehr, als nur einen Dämon!

*

*

"Schaffst Du es?", fragte Sam aufgeregt.

"M-hm...", gab Marie nur zustimmend zurück und kurz darauf hörte er, wie sich etwas über ihnen bewegte.

Offenbar hatte sie den Riegel zu fassen bekommen.

"Ich habe es.", sagte sie und klang erleichtert.

Sam runzelte die Stirn - hatte ihre Hand wirklich durch das Loch passen können? Er schob den Gedanken beiseite und drückte die Klappe nach oben. Er war froh, sich endlich wieder voll aufrichten zu können, als er erst den Kopf und dann seinen Oberkörper durch die Öffnung steckte. Sie befanden sich tatsächlich noch in der verlassenen Scheune und durch das herein scheinende Mondlicht konnte er endlich wieder etwas sehen.

Er erkannte, dass ihre Sachen noch auf dem Boden lagen. Schnell stemmte er sich nach oben und zog die Beine aus dem Loch. Dann ging er in die Hocke.

"Marie, Deine Hände."

Doch noch bevor er danach fassen konnte, spürte er einen heftigen Schlag und kippte zur Seite. Er landete auf dem Boden und drehte sich auf den Rücken, um seinen Angreifer sehen zu können. Noch bevor er reagieren konnte, hörte er einen Schrei von Marie und sah, wie die dunkle Gestalt sie aus dem Loch im Boden zog und scheinbar mühelos weg schleuderte.

Schnell sah Sam sich um - ihre Sachen waren alle noch hier, der kleine Salzkanister und Deans Tasche, Deans Salz - alles lag hier verstreut. Hektisch richtete er sich auf, um näher an den ersten Kanister zu kommen, doch sobald er die sitzende Position erreicht hatte, traf ihn ein Tritt am Kopf und er schlug hart mit dem Schädel auf den Holzbohlen auf. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen und er rang nach Luft. Der Schmerz breitete sich rasend schnell aus und Schwindel erfasste ihn.

Er hörte weitere Kampfgeräusche, während er versuchte, die bunten Punkte weg zu blinzeln, die vor seinen Augen tanzten und während er hoffte, wieder klar im Kopf zu werden. Nach einigen Sekunden schien es wieder zu gehen und er drückte sich schwerfällig hoch - der Schmerz in seinem Kopf wurde stärker, doch er wusste, dass er nun nicht nachgeben durfte - er musste es schaffen, das Salz zu erreichen!

Im Halbdunkel der Scheune erkannte er, dass der Angreifer sich nun über Marie befand und ihr offenbar die Luft abschnürte. Auf allen Vieren kroch Sam auf den Kanister zu und bekam ihn mit zitternden Fingern zu fassen. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, schleuderte er dem Kerl eine Salve Salz entgegen.

Was folgte, war ein schmerzhafter Aufschrei - es war also ein Dämon! Noch bevor Sam erneut ausholen und ihm noch mehr Salz entgegen setzen konnte oder auch nur im entferntesten an das Weihwasser in Deans Tasche gelangen konnte, war das Wesen auch schon über ihm und schlug ihn wieder zu Boden. Starke Hände schlossen sich schmerzhaft um seinen Hals und schnürten ihm die Luft ab...

*

*

"Ich habe gesehen, wie Marie mit ihm geredet hat, als wir in der Stadt waren, um die Lebensmittel abzuliefern.", sagte ein Jüngerer.

Dean konnte kaum fassen, dass diese Männer noch immer ernsthaft darüber diskutierten, wo Marie war und ob er der Täter war. Hatten sie ihm denn nicht zugehört? Hatten die Älteren nicht gehört, dass der Dämon, der Billmeier, unter ihnen war? Was zum Henker war mit diesen Menschen los?

"Du hättest uns davon berichten müssen.", sagte Maries Vater. "Wir hätten schon viel früher einschreiten können!"

Der Junge zuckte etwas zusammen und nickte.

"Genug jetzt - ich befürchte, so kommen wir nicht weiter.", sagte der Dämon, den die Männer hier alle Thomas nannten.

"Was hast Du vor?", fragte ein Älterer und Dean konnte Angst in seinen Augen erkennen.

Vielleicht wussten diese Männer doch, dass die Dämonen unter ihnen waren?

Eine Sekunde später zuckte Dean zusammen, als die drei Jüngsten unter ihnen innerhalb von nur wenigen Momenten auf dem Boden lagen und das Blut aus ihren Kehlen floss.

"Neeein!", schrie einer der Älteren. "Mein Sohn! Mein Sohn!"

Dean fühlte, wie er anfing vor Anspannung zu zittern und er blickte mit großen Augen in die Runde - nur noch die Ältesten standen sichtlich geschockt bei Thomas und Maries Vater - die Jüngeren hatten sie beseitigt und zwar so schnell, dass er es nicht mal wahrgenommen hatte. Deans Blick blieb an einem der Toten hängen, einem Jungen, der nicht einmal zwanzig sein konnte und der nun mit offenen Augen ins Leere starrte...

*

*

Sams Lungen schrien nach Luft und er spürte, wie er langsam alle Kraft verlor und weg driftete. Es war vorbei...

"Nein!", hörte er dumpf und durch ein Rauschen einen Ruf.

Kurz darauf fühlte er, wie der Druck auf seinen Hals nachließ und er sog gierig nach Luft - alles brannte wie Feuer, als der kostbare Sauerstoff wieder in seine Lungen strömte. Er atmete weiter und langsam fühlte er, wie seine Lebensgeister zurück kehrten. Nun nahm er auch wieder wahr, was um ihn herum vorging.

"Sam!", Maries angsterfüllter Ruf ließ ihn die Benommenheit vergessen und er drückte sich etwas hoch.

"Bleib, wo Du bist! Nein... lass uns in Frieden!", sie stand vor dem Dämon und sprach auf ihn ein, den Kanister in der Hand. Überall auf dem Boden verteilt befand sich nun etwas Salz und der Kerl suchte wahrscheinlich nur nach einer Lücke, durch die er zu ihr gelangen konnte.

"Du musst-", krächzte er und hustete.

Sein Hals fühlte sich an, wie Schmirgelpapier und er brachte kaum einen Ton heraus.  
So schnell er konnte, bewegte er sich auf Deans Kanister mit Salz zu, der etwas weiter hinten in der Scheune lag. Mit fahrigen Händen bekam er ihn schließlich zu fassen und er zog sich an einem Holzbalken auf die Beine.

Heftiger Schwindel machte es fast unmöglich für ihn, sich nach vorne zu bewegen, also stolperte er mehr gegen den nächsten Balken und hielt sich daran fest. Dann endlich lichtete sich der Nebel in seinem Kopf etwas weiter und er nahm die letzten Schritte auf den Dämon zu und begann, einen Kreis aus Salz um ihn zu ziehen. Als er es geschafft hatte, knickten ihm wieder die Beine weg und er landete neben Marie auf dem Boden, die ebenfalls neben ihm auf die Knie sank und ihn etwas stütze.

*

*

"Wir wussten nicht, dass ihr es seid!", sagte einer der Älteren und seine Stimme zitterte vor Ehrfurcht und Angst.

"Ihr wusstet, dass wir unter euch sind und wir sagten euch, dass ihr die Jüngeren niemals über uns aufklären dürft!", rief Thomas wütend. "Eure Zeit ist abgelaufen und ihr habt in den letzten Wochen viele Fehler gemacht."

"Wir haben versucht, euch wie vereinbart zu verbergen. Die Jüngeren wussten nichts von euch!"

"Und warum konnten er", der Dämon zeigte auf Dean. "und der Andere dann so viel über uns heraus finden? Warum wussten sie genau, was zu tun ist? Unser Deal ist gestorben!"

"Nein!", rief einer verängstigt.

"Ihr habt euren Teil der Vereinbarung nicht eingehalten!"

Dean glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen - diese Menschen hatten den Dämonen so etwas wie Unterschlupf geboten? Warum?

"Wir können nichts dafür, dass diese Männer so viel über euch wussten!"

"Und was ist mit der Versammlung, um uns heute Nacht zu bekämpfen?"

"Nein, das ist nicht wahr..."

"Wir wissen alles! Wir wissen von euren Plänen, um uns loszuwerden!"

"Wir wollten mit euch sprechen - nicht euch töten!"

"Bemüht euch nicht. Ihr wisst, was nun folgen wird!"

"Bitte, verschont die Frauen und Kinder!", rief jemand und Dean lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter.

"Oh, ihr wisst, was mit ihnen passieren wird."

"Nein...", ein Anderer begann, zu weinen.

Dean hielt es nicht mehr länger aus.

"Was habt ihr diesen Menschen angetan?", frage er.

Thomas trat auf ihn zu und schlug ihm im nächsten Moment mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Er traf seine Schläfe und Dean fühlte, wie der Schmerz sich ausbreitete und wie seine Beine unter ihm nachgaben, als ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde. Übelkeit breitete sich in ihm aus und er rang nach Luft.

"Zu Dir und Deinem Bruder kommen wir noch!"

"Aber danke für das kleine Schauspiel - es war sehr unterhaltsam.", fügte Maries Vater hinzu.

Dean blinzelte und stieß die Luft aus seinen Lungen, während er hoffte, dass die Übelkeit wieder verschwinden würde.

Okay..., dachte er, das hier würde tatsächlich sehr übel für sie alle enden...

*

*

"Wo ist mein Bruder?", wiederholte Sam mit heiserer Stimme.

Er hatte sich endlich etwas erholt und er und Marie waren dazu übergegangen, den gefangenen Dämon zu befragen.

Als er keine Antwort bekam, blätterte Sam in dem Tagebuch seines Vaters, das neben Deans Tasche und dessen Waffen gelegen hatte - der Dämon musste ihn durchsucht haben und alles einfach hier liegen gelassen haben.

"Dein Bruder ist tot!"

"Nein, ist er nicht!", antwortete Sam wütend und las den ersten Satz eines Exorzismus, den sein Vater niedergeschrieben hatte.

Der Dämon stöhnte auf und funkelte Sam wütend an.

"Aus mir bekommt ihr kein Wort heraus!"

Sam las einen weiteren Satz und der Kerl schrie nun kurz auf.

"Wo. Ist. Mein. Bruder?", drängte Sam entschlossen.

"In der Hölle!"

"Ich werde diesen Exorzismus zu Ende lesen und dann landest Du in der Hölle, wenn Du nicht endlich anfängst, zu reden!"

"Du wirst mich sowieso töten!"

Er las er einen weiteren Satz aus dem Tagebuch seines Vaters und der Kerl begann, sichtbar zu zittern und zu schwitzen.

"Wo hat er ihn hingebracht?"

Mit klopfendem Herzen wartete Sam und hoffte, dass sie nicht wertvolle Zeit verschwendeten, um Dean zu finden. Der Dämon schrie erneut wütend auf und Sam setzte dazu an, weiter zu lesen.

"Warte!... Silo!", stieß der Dämon schließlich hervor. "Am Dorfrand."

Sam warf Marie einen Blick zu und sie nickte - sie mussten auf schnellstem Wege dort hin. Ohne zu zögern, las er weiter aus dem Buch.

"Du Schwein! Ich habe Dir die Wahrheit gesagt!", schrie der Dämon außer sich, doch Sam blieb hart. Das Wesen landete auf Knien. "Du bist verflucht! Verflucht wie die kleine Schlampe neben Dir! Ihr werdet alle in der Hölle brennen!"

Sam stockte. Wovon redete der Kerl?

"Was tust Du? Beende es...", flüsterte Marie ängstlich.

"Wovon redet er?"

"Ich weiß es nicht! Aber er verbreitet nur Lügen, oder?"

Der Dämon wand sich inzwischen vor Schmerzen und Sam blickte Marie weiter fragend an.

"Du lügst mich an.", sagte er.

Sein Verstand arbeitete rasend schnell - Marie war kein Dämon, sonst könnte sie nicht während eines Exorzismus neben ihm stehen - aber irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, er konnte es förmlich spüren.

"Sam, ich bitte Dich! Lass uns dieses Wesen dorthin zurück schicken, wo es hingehört!"

"Zuerst will ich die Wahrheit hören!"

Marie wich einen Schritt zurück und blickte ihn verzweifelt an.

"Nein."

"Marie!"

"Sie ist eine kleine Dämonenschlampe!", stieß der Dämon hinter ihnen aus.

In Maries Augen bildeten sich Tränen und sie wandte sich ab. Sam wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, doch er entschied sich, den Kerl nun doch endlich loszuwerden. Schnell beendete er den Exorzismus und als der Dämon aus dem Körper des besetzten Mannes drängte sah Sam, wie erschrocken und schockiert Marie war, als sie den schwarzen Rauch sah, der in der Erde verschwand. Sie konnte so etwas noch nie gesehen haben - also wovon hatte der Dämon gesprochen und warum hatte sie so reagiert?

"Sag mir die Wahrheit, bitte.", sagte er, nun ruhiger.

"Ich... hat er recht?", fragte sie.

"Wovon redest Du? Weißt Du, was er gemeint hat?"

"Ich weiß, dass ich anders bin.", begann sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme. "Ich habe es als Kind bemerkt, aber ich durfte nicht anders sein als die Anderen. Mein Vater hat mir immer gesagt es sei eine Sünde, wenn man sich von der Masse abhebt, wenn man das eigene Ich in den Vordergrund drängt. Also habe ich gelernt, mich anzupassen und zu fügen."

"Du meinst, Du hast bestimmte Fähigkeiten?"

"Aber... ich will das nicht..."

Sam glaubte kaum, was er hier alles erfuhr und er fragte sich, ob er hier auf einen Menschen getroffen sein konnte, der vielleicht war, wie er...

"Ist Deine Mutter noch am Leben?", fragte er und wurde nervös, als sie den Kopf schüttelte. "Wann ist sie gestorben?"

"Als ich sechs Monate alt war. Es war ein großer Brand, der hier mehrere Häuser vernichtet hat. Meine richtigen Eltern kamen dabei beide ums Leben. Mein Vater hat uns adoptiert, mich und meinen Bruder."

Sam schnappte nach Luft als ihm klar wurde, dass er und Dean hier vielleicht in weit mehr hinein geraten waren, als sie geglaubt hatten... 

Für Sam ergab langsam alles einen Sinn - wenn Marie ein Kind wie er war, dann musste der gelbäugige Dämon hier gewesen sein, als ihre Eltern starben.  
Und die Dämonen die sich hier befanden, arbeiteten vielleicht für ihn...  
Was, wenn sie hier die Chance erhielten, ihm endlich gegenüber zu treten und ihn zu töten? Was, wenn sie der ganzen Sache ein Ende bereiten konnten?

In der Zwischenzeit war Marie langsam zu dem regungslosen Körper hinüber gegangen, in dem kurz zuvor noch der Dämon gesteckt hatte. Sie ging in die Hocke und berührte mit zitternder Hand seinen Hals. Dann sank sie auf die Knie und schloss die Augen.

Sam hatte bereits vermutet, dass der Mann tot war und er atmete tief durch. Er wurde schmerzhaft daran erinnert, dass er vor wenigen Minuten beinahe erstickt wäre, als er spürte wie sein Hals und sein Brustkorb brannten.  
Er besann sich darauf, dass Dean sich wahrscheinlich noch immer in den Händen des Dämons befand und dass sie nicht länger bleiben konnten, obwohl er Marie zu gerne weitere Fragen gestellt hätte.

"Wir müssen gehen.", sagte er.

Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn an.

"Warum passiert das mit uns? Und warum hast Du mir diese Fragen gestellt?"

"Weil ich Ähnliches erlebt habe, ähnlich wie Du. Und wir werden später reden, aber erst müssen wir meinem Bruder helfen. Der andere Dämon ist noch immer da draußen und ich denke, er ist bei ihm. Das ganze Dorf ist noch immer in Gefahr. Wir können hier nicht bleiben. Ich weiß, wie wir ihn vielleicht ausschalten können, so wie diesen hier."

Sie senkte den Kopf wieder und es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis sie antwortete.

"Ich kenne eine Abkürzung zum Silo."

"Gut!", stieß Sam aus und bot ihr seine Hand. "Komm."

Sie ergriff sie und er zog sie hoch.

"Habt ihr Salz hier in eurem Dorf? Ich meine, größere Mengen Salz?", fragte er.

Sie dachte kurz nach.

"Ja, im Vorratshaus - ich glaube dort sind ein oder zwei Säcke für alle Bewohner des Dorfes."

"Gut. Vielleicht werden wir sie später brauchen. Hilf mir, unsere Sachen hier zusammen zu sammeln und dann zeigst Du mir den Weg zum Silo."

*

*

Dean beobachtete mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, wie die Dämonen um die kleine Gruppe von Männern herum gingen, die diese sichtbar verängstigt zusammen drängten.

"Warum können wir keine neue Vereinbarung schließen?", fragte einer.

"Weil diese Sachen so nicht laufen."

"Wir haben euch nicht verraten und wir wollten euch nicht töten."

"Das spielt keine Rolle, weil eure Zeit um ist."

"Aber - es geht euch doch gut bei uns..."

"Ihr habt keine Ahnung davon, was gut für uns ist. Wie lange wir schon darauf warten, dass wir euch endlich töten können. Einen, nach dem Anderen."

Dean befürchtete, dass die Dämonen jeden Moment damit beginnen würden. Er wagte es kaum, sich zu rühren und hoffte, dass zumindest Sam eine Chance haben würde, sich zu verteidigen und zu fliehen...

"Du bist so still geworden, Dean.", sprach ihn Maries Vater in diesem Moment an.

Er fluchte innerlich und stellte wieder den Blickkontakt mit dem Dämon her.

"Du wirst es doch nicht mit der Angst zu tun bekommen, oder?", fragte der Andere und lächelte. "Der große Dean Winchester... Du und Dein Bruder, ihr wart nicht wirklich ernsthafte Gegner für uns. Euer Ruf eilt euch voraus. Doch da ist nichts dran."

"Ich würde mich nicht zu früh freuen.", gab er angespannt zurück.

Er fragte sich, woher die Dämonen wussten, wer sie waren? Wie hatten sie sie erkannt? Waren sie schon früher einmal auf sie getroffen?

Die Beiden lachten nun leise und konzentrierten sich wieder auf die Männer.

"Und ihr - ihr habt gewusst, dass wir Jonas Schwarz getötet haben. Und ihr habt uns nichts angeboten, um uns zu besänftigen!"

"Wir wussten nicht, was wir tun sollen!"

"Ihr wusstet es - aber ihr habt es nicht getan!"

"Weil wir keine Sünder sind!", stieß einer mit zitternder Stimme hervor.

"Ein Opfer nach jedem Zeichen - so lauten die Regeln. Ihr habt sie gebrochen! Wir haben uns unser Opfer selbst gesucht! Und selbst dann habt ihr nichts getan."

"Wir haben beschlossen...", begann der, den Dean für den Ältesten unter ihnen hielt, "dass wir nicht länger unter euch leiden wollen. Dass wir uns unserem Schicksal stellen werden."

"Und ihr habt auch akzeptiert, dass wir das gesamte Dorf vernichten?"

"Die Vereinbarung besagt, dass ihr nur die Männer in der Gemeinschaft der Ältesten töten dürft..."

"Und ihr glaubt, dass jemand wie wir danach aufhört und sich daran hält? Nun... ihr habt falsch gedacht. Ihr habt das Leben eines jeden hier in eurem Dorf auf dem Gewissen!"

"Nein!", rief der Älteste. "Das ist gegen die Vereinbarung!"

"Scheiß auf die Vereinbarung!", rief Maries Vater und trat nach vorne.

Er packte den Mann am Kragen und zog ihn aus der Menge.

"Mit Dir fangen wir an."

Dean beobachtete schockiert, wie der Dämon den Mann zu Boden schleuderte und seine Hand auf dessen Brustkorb platzierte. Der Ältere stöhnte unter Schmerzen auf und rang nach Luft. Seine Hände krümmten sich zu seinen Seiten und er bog den Kopf nach hinten, während der Dämon seine Kraft auf ihn einwirken ließ.

Die übrigen Männer gerieten in Panik und drängten nach vorne, um zu der kleinen Klappe zu gelangen, die nach draußen führte. Doch der zweite Dämon trat ihnen in den Weg und hob seine Hand - kurz darauf wurden die Restlichen nach hinten geworfen und landeten an der Wand des Silos, wo er sie festhielt.

Erschrocken sah Dean wieder hinüber zu dem anderen Dämon und zu dem Ältesten, doch es war bereits zu spät - vor dem Dämon lag lediglich noch der stark verweste Leichnam des Mannes.

Der Anblick erschütterte ihn. Er hatte schon Vieles gesehen, doch jemandem in so kurzer Zeit quasi alle Lebenskraft zu entziehen... und darüber hinaus... So etwas hatte er noch nicht erlebt.

"Wer ist der Nächste?", rief der Dämon nun, sichtlich zufrieden.

Um dem Vorgehen noch mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen, wischte er sich theatralisch mit dem Ärmel über den Mund und seufzte zufrieden.

*

*

Endlich erreichten Marie und Sam das Silo - der Weg war Sam ewig weit vorgekommen und nun blieb er mit klopfendem Herzen stehen und versuchte zu hören, was drinnen vor sich ging.

Das riesige Gebäude hob sich dunkel vom Nachthimmel ab und er fragte sich, wie er es schaffen sollte, unbemerkt dort hinein zu gelangen.

"Es gibt ein Fenster.", sagte Marie leise und außer Atem. "Weiter oben. Aber ich befürchte er würden es hören, wenn wir die Leiter hinauf klettern."

In diesem Moment hörten sie aufgeregte Stimmen und Schreie von drinnen und Sam riss die Augen auf.

"Dort drinnen sind mehrere Menschen!"

Marie blickte ebenfalls schockiert auf das Silo und schloss dann die Augen. Sam runzelte die Stirn und beobachtete sie - dann erst fiel ihm ein, dass er sie nicht gefragt hatte, was ihre Fähigkeiten waren.

"Es sind die Ältesten... Dein Bruder... und fünf Tote.", sagte sie traurig und beschämt. Sie senkte den Blick.

"Wie kannst Du das wissen?", fragte er erstaunt.

"Ich kann sie fühlen.", antwortete sie leise. "Ich kann sie alle fühlen, bis auf drei Menschen in unserem Dorf. Darum wusste ich immer, wenn sie eine Versammlung abhielten und ich wusste auch, dass ihr in unser Dorf gekommen wart. Mein Vater wäre so wütend, wenn er wüsste, dass ich das noch immer tue. Er hat es mir verboten..."

"Aber... wir haben Dich auf dem Feld bei unserem ersten Treffen doch so erschreckt..."

"Weil ich die Verbindung zu euch noch nicht hergestellt hatte.", sagte sie. "Wenn ich mich konzentriere, kann ich sie alle finden."

"Marie, das ist großartig.", sagte er.

"Nein, ist es nicht. Es ist ein Fluch!", sie hob wieder den Blick. Erneut schimmerten Tränen in ihren Augen. "Ich habe gespürt, wie das Leben meines Bruders zu Ende ging!"

Sie drehte sich um und Sam schämte sich für seine dummen Worte - wie hatte er annehmen können, dass Maries Fähigkeit besser war, als die Seine?  
Er litt unter seinen Visionen, in denen er den Tod Anderer voraussehen konnte und ihr ging es wahrscheinlich nicht anders. Er trat nach vorne und nahm sie in seine Arme.

"Tut mir leid.", sagte er. "Ich verstehe sehr gut, was Du meinst.", kurz wartete er, bis sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte. "Kannst Du mir sagen, ob es meinem Bruder gut geht?"

Sie nickte. "Ich glaube ja."

Erleichtert atmete Sam auf.

"Und Du sagtest, Du kannst sie alle fühlen, bis auf drei?"

Sie löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und trat einen Schritt zurück.

"Thomas.", antwortete sie. "Und Peter... Peter haben wir gerade in der Scheune..."

Sie redete nicht weiter, wollte wohl nicht aussprechen, was sie gerade getan hatten.

"Und der Dritte?"

"Mein Vater.", sagte sie zitternd. "Es ist mein Vater."

Als sich die Puzzleteile zusammen fügten, konnte Sam es kaum glauben. Thomas war der, der Marie überfallen hatte - er vermutete also, dass es der Dämon war der auch ihn und Dean angegriffen hatte. Peter hatten sie gerade exorziert - er war der zweite Dämon gewesen, den sie hier angetroffen hatten.

War Maries Adoptivvater also der dritte Dämon, der sich hier aufhielt? Und wenn ja, dann war es kein Zufall, dass er Marie und ihren Bruder zu sich genommen hatte.

Der Dämon hatte ihr Leben und ihre Erziehung überwacht - war sich mit Sicherheit über ihre Fähigkeiten bewusst und er musste einen Plan haben...

*

*

Gerade hatte Maries Vater den zweiten Mann vor Deans Augen getötet und langsam bekam dieser das Gefühl, sich jeden Moment übergeben zu müssen. Ekelhafte Gerüche erfüllten die erhitzte Luft und er konnte die Angst der übrigen Männer fast förmlich spüren. Ganz zu schweigen von seiner Eigenen - wenn ihm nicht schnell etwas einfallen würde, dann wäre es zu spät.

"Ich fühle mich so gut, wie schon lange nicht mehr!", rief der Dämon im Körper von Maries Vater.

Der Andere drehte sich in diesem Moment um.

"Jemand ist hier!", sagte er und Deans Herz begann, noch schneller zu schlagen.

War es vielleicht Sam?  
Der zweite Dämon erhob sich und stellte sich neben den Anderen.

"Es ist meine Tochter. Und der andere Winchester.", sagte er.

Sam war hier! Dean begann, Hoffnung zu schöpfen - doch er glaubte gleichzeitig, sich verhört zu haben - hatte der Dämon gerade von "seiner Tochter" gesprochen? War Marie also doch noch am Leben? War sie ebenfalls ein Dämon oder warum gab er sich als ihr Vater aus? Verdammt, was war hier eigentlich wirklich los?

"Wie konnte er sie nur entkommen lassen? Dieser Idiot!", wütend drehte sich der erste Dämon nun um und sah alle im Raum nacheinander prüfend an. "Okay - scheint so, als müsste das restliche Essen noch ein wenig warten."

Die Beiden setzten sich in Bewegung und verschwanden durch die Luke nach draußen.

Dean hörte, wie sie von außen verriegelt wurde und kurz darauf sanken die übrigen Männer, die noch am Leben waren zu Boden, als die unsichtbare Kraft des Dämons erlosch.

*

*

"Ich habe eine Idee - dafür brauchen wir das Salz.", sagte Sam.

"Was willst Du denn tun?", fragte sie, wohl noch immer viel zu aufgewühlt, um klare Gedanken zu fassen.

"Mein Bruder und ich haben alles mitgebracht, um einen Dämon zu beschwören. Ich würde sagen wir suchen uns einen Raum, versiegeln ihn mit Salz, beschwören sie und lassen sie kommen."

"Und das funktioniert?"

"Es wird funktionieren.", antwortete er überzeugt. "Wenn wir zusammen arbeiten, werden wir das schaffen."

Er nickte ihr zu und nach einem Moment stimmte sie ihm zu.

"Gut, wir sollten schnell zum Vorratshaus. Folge mir."

*

*

"Ich will so nicht sterben... nicht so..."

Es war das Erste was einer der Männer sagte, nachdem die Dämonen verschwunden waren.

"Beruhige Dich, Jonas - wir werden eine Lösung finden, ganz sicher.", antwortete ein anderer.

"Hey, machen Sie mich los!", rief Dean, in den endlich auch wieder die Lebensgeister zurück kehrten. "Beeilen Sie sich!"

"Es tut uns leid...", sagte jemand. "Sie wollten uns wirklich helfen."

"Ja!", war das Einzige, was Dean darauf erwiderte und er wartete aufgeregt darauf, dass sich endlich jemand daran machen würde, ihn aus seiner beschissenen Lage zu befreien.

Während die meisten Männer mit sichtbarem Horror die Leichen am Boden betrachteten, kam endlich der, den jemand gerade Jonas genannt hatte zu Dean hinüber und machte sich an dem Seil zu schaffen.

"Danke.", sagte er und hoffte darauf, dass er sich gleich wieder frei bewegen konnte.

"Ich habe es gleich...", murmelte Jonas.

Dann endlich löste sich der Knoten und Dean spürte, wie sich das Seil lockerte. Er ließ sich zu Boden sinken und atmete erst einmal durch, als er endlich seine Arme entlasten konnte und sitzen konnte.  
Er wartete einen Moment, bis der erste Schmerz in seinen Schultern abebbte, bevor er seine Hand endgültig aus den Schlaufen zog und seine Hände selbst befreite. Er warf das Seil zur Seite und fasste sich an seinen pochenden Kopf. Er fühlte getrocknetes Blut an seiner Schläfe und der linken Augenbraue.

"Geht es?", fragte Jonas.

"Ja.", murmelte er und nickte vorsichtig. "Gibt es noch einen anderen Weg hier raus, als durch diese Luke?"

"Nur das Fenster weiter oben, aber da kommen wir nicht ran."

"Scheiße...", entfuhr es Dean.

"Was sollen wir jetzt tun?", rief ein Anderer. "Wenn sie zurück kommen, töten sie uns!"

"Wie wäre es, wenn Sie mich mal darüber aufklären, was genau hier vorgeht? Dann können wir vielleicht eine Lösung finden, wie wir aus dieser Sache lebend herauskommen.", schlug Dean vor und kämfte sich mühsam auf die Beine, während er sich an der Wand abstützte.

"Das wird uns jetzt nichts mehr nützen."

"Hören Sie, wenn ich weiß, was für eine Art von Dämon das ist, dann kann ich vielleicht etwas finden, das uns hilft, okay? Fangen wir damit an, dass einer von Ihnen versucht, diese Luke zu öffnen. Dort drüben hängen Haken - nehmen Sie einen davon und bearbeiten Sie diese verdammte Tür!"

"Der Herr hört es nicht gerne, wenn wir fluchen, junger Mann."

"Jaja.", gab Dean entnervt zurück, während er sich endlich seiner Jacke entledigte und aufatmete. "Und ich bin sicher, dass er sich freuen wird, einige fromme Männer mehr in seiner Runde begrüßen zu dürfen, wenn wir jetzt nicht endlich unsere Ärsche bewegen und etwas gegen diese Mistkerle unternehmen!"

Die entrüsteten Gesichter der Anderen hätten ihn in einer anderen Situation sicher amüsiert - doch nun mussten sie handeln, bevor die Dämonen Sam und Marie erwischten und danach zurück kehrten.

*

*

"Die Tür ist verschlossen.", stieß Sam enttäuscht hervor.

Das Vorratshaus war ein großes Gebäude mitten im Dorf und er hatte gehofft, dass sie nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren würden, indem sie sich um ein altes Schloss kümmern mussten.

"Auf der anderen Seite ist ein Fenster, vielleicht ist es offen?", sagte Marie.

"Okay.", Sam lief los.

Kurz darauf erreichte er die gegenüberliegende Seite des Hauses. Hier befand sich wirklich ein Fenster, doch auch das war verschlossen. Gerade sah er sich nach einem geeigneten Gegenstand um, um die Scheibe einzuschlagen, als er Marie bemerkte, die um die Ecke gelaufen kam.

"Die Tür ist offen.", sagte sie. "Komm."

Verwundert folgte er ihr und sie betraten das Haus.

"Wie hast Du das gemacht?", fragte er.

"Was?"

"Die Tür. Du hast die Tür geöffnet. Hör auf, mich für dumm zu verkaufen, Marie. Die Luke in der Scheune hast Du auch nicht auf normalem Weg geöffnet, stimmt´s?"

"Nein.", gab sie schließlich zu.

"Wie machst du es?", wiederholte er.

"Wenn ich mich sehr stark konzentriere, dann kann ich Dinge mit meinen Gedanken bewegen."

"Telekinese."

Sie blickte ihn fragend an.

"So nennt man das. Du musst mich nicht anlügen. Ich habe Dir doch gesagt, dass ich selbst auch Fähigkeiten habe. "

"Und welche? Du hast mir noch nichts darüber berichtet.", gab sie zurück.

"Visionen.", antwortete er. "Ich habe Visionen von Menschen, die sterben werden."

"Und konntest Du schon Menschen retten?", fragte sie erstaunt.

"Manchmal...", gab er zurück und sah sich in dem großen Raum um. "Das Salz. Wo ist es?"

Auch Marie schien sich wieder darauf zu besinnen, warum sie hier waren und sie blickte sich ebenfalls um.

"Ich bin hier nur selten. Wir sollten die Regale absuchen. Ich zünde eine Lampe an."

"Nein.", sagte er schnell. "Kein Licht. Das könnte uns verraten."

Sie nickte und setzte sich in Bewegung. Nach einem Moment wagte Sam es, die Frage zu stellen, die ihn schon eine Weile beschäftigte:

"Du weißt was es bedeutet, dass Du Deinen Vater nicht spüren konntest, oder?", fragte er.

"Ja.", gab sie schlicht zurück.

"Und Dir ist klar, was wir tun müssen, wenn wir ihn und Thomas in die Falle locken."

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern suchte weiter.

"Hier ist es.", sagte sie schließlich. "Zwei Säcke Salz."

"Endlich!", schnell begab er sich zu ihr. "Perfekt."

*

*

"Also?", Dean warf den letzten der sich im Silo befindlichen Haken auf den Haufen und blickte die anderen in seiner Nähe an.

"Wir sollen damit kämpfen?"

"Wenn sie wieder reinkommen, dürfen wir nicht zögern. Wenn sie ihre Kraft gegen uns anwenden, werden wir keine Möglichkeit mehr dazu haben."

"Wir können keine Menschen verletzen."

"Das sind keine Menschen!", gab Dean zurück. "Ich wünschte wirklich, es gäbe eine andere Lösung. Aber diese Haken hier sind nicht aus Eisen, also werden sie uns zu nichts anderem nützen, okay?"

Er blickte hinüber zu der Luke, an der zwei der Männer noch immer arbeiteten und versuchten, mit den Haken ein Loch in das dicke Holz zu hacken. Doch sie kamen nicht wirklich voran.

"Und jetzt will ich endlich wissen, was genau hier los ist.", forderte er.

"Es begann schon vor hundert Jahren.", begann Jonas und die anderen warfen ihm missbilligende Blicke zu. Doch er fuhr fort. "Die Dämonen kamen, um Menschen in der Stadt zu töten."

"Vor hundert Jahren? Wir haben etwas darüber gelesen..."

"Als sie gerade dabei waren, einen Mann zu töten, kam ein Mann aus unserer Gemeinde hinzu. Sein Glaube war sehr stark und er wollte diesen Mann retten. Also stellte er sich gegen die Dämonen, die er für normale Räuber hielt."

Dean nickte und war froh, dass man endlich ehrlich ihm gegenüber war.

"Aus irgendeinem Grund griffen die Dämonen ihn nicht an, sondern sie schienen etwas in ihm zu erkennen... sie boten ihm ein Geschäft an: Sie würden die Stadt verschonen, wenn sie dafür in unserer Gemeinde leben dürften. Sie sagten, sie würden uns nicht angreifen und sich unerkannt unter uns mischen. Wir dürften niemals nach ihnen suchen. Solange wir das beibehielten, würden sie uns nichts antun. Sie sagten, sie seien Billmeier - wahrscheinlich wussten sie, dass dieser Begriff dem Mann etwas sagen würde. Natürlich wussten die Ältesten, wie gefährlich diese Wesen waren. Sie sagten, sie würden lediglich hin und wieder ein Opfer fordern, um ihren Hunger zu stillen."

"Ein Menschenopfer?", fragte Dean.

"Ja - es ist leider wahr. Der Mann ließ sich auf das Geschäft ein und informierte den Ältestenrat. Seitdem wird diese Lehre von Generation zu Generation weiter gegeben. Wir wussten nicht, wer unter uns zu den Dämonen zählt und so schworen wir, uns weiter an die Vereinbarung zu halten. Bisher lief auch alles gut."

"Doch dann wolltet ihr niemanden mehr opfern? Oder was ist passiert?", fragte Dean.

"Wir wussten, dass die Zeit sich langsam dem Ende neigt. Einhundert Jahre wollten die Dämonen still halten und sie forderten nur 3 Opfer in dieser Zeit... Wir wählten sie schweren Herzens aus. Es waren kranke, todgeweihte Menschen... Doch dann wurden immer mehr Felder verwüstet. Die Billmeier forderten also immer mehr Opfer."

Jonas senkte den Kopf und konnte fast nicht mehr weiter sprechen.

"Die Felder waren das Zeichen?"

"Richtig. Wir wussten, dass wir nichts dagegen tun konnten und wollten neu verhandeln, doch dann ist das alles hier passiert.", sagte ein Anderer.

"Die Dämonen werden sich nicht auf neue Verhandlungen einlassen.", antwortete Dean überzeugt. "Der einzige Weg, euer Dorf und die Menschen hier zu retten ist, sie zu töten."

Die Anderen wichen seinem Blick aus und Dean hoffte, dass diese Menschen dazu imstande waren sich zu verteidigen, wenn es darauf ankam.

*

*

"Gut so.", sagte Sam. "Vor jedes Fenster und dann versiegeln wir die Tür, bis auf einen kleinen Spalt. Sobald sie hier auftauchen, kippst Du das restliche Salz davor und sie werden gefangen sein, okay?"

"Und wir mit ihnen...", gab sie zu bedenken.

"Nein.", antwortete er. "Du wirst hinter diese Linie Salz treten, wenn Du die Tür für die Dämonen verschlossen hast. Dann verlässt Du das Haus durch die Hintertür und befreist die Menschen im Silo, ja?"

"Und Du?"

"Mach Dir wegen mir keine Gedanken."

Sie fuhren fort, das Salz an den nötigen Stellen zu verteilen. Marie hatte ihm ein kleines, leer stehendes Gebäude gezeigt und dort wollten sie die Dämonen hin locken, ohne die restlichen Dorfbewohner zu wecken und Panik auszulösen. Sam hoffte, dass ihr Plan aufgehen würde und Dean und die restlichen Leute im Silo so außer Gefahr sein würden.

Gerade, als er das zweite Fenster mit Salz versehen wollte, nahm er draußen eine Bewegung wahr. Schnell richtete er sich auf und trat zurück. Dann hörten sie, wie jemand draußen auf die Holzveranda trat.

"Sie sind es!", stieß Marie hervor. "Ich fühle sie nicht!"

"Dein Vater und Thomas?"

Sie schien vor Angst wie erstarrt zu sein. Sam wollte sich gerade wieder in Bewegung setzen, um mehr schützendes Salz um sie zu verteilen, als die Tür vor ihm mit einem lauten Krachen aufflog und gegen die Wand knallte. Eine unsichtbare Kraft riss ihm den Sack mit Salz aus den Händen und als Sam aufblickte, kamen die beiden Dämonen direkt auf ihn zu... 

Marie wusste, dass ihr Ungehorsam und ihr Widerstand gegen ihren Vater das Schlimmste war, das sie jemals getan hatte. Sie hatte ihren Vater vorher schon wütend erlebt und nun da sie wusste, was sich in ihm verbarg, war sie sich mehr denn je sicher, dass er für den Tod ihres Bruders Joshuah verantwortlich war. Die Angst und der erneute Schmerz seines Verlustes ließen sie erstarren und sie wagte es kaum, die beiden Männer die sie seit ihrer Kindheit kannte, anzusehen, als sie herein traten.

Sie sah, wie dem Jungen Sam das Salz aus den Händen gerissen wurde und sie erschrak - noch nie hatte sie solche Kräfte zuvor bei den drei Männern im Dorf wahrgenommen. Nicht einmal als Peter gekommen war und sie befragt und schließlich weg gezerrt und sie danach eingesperrt hatte, hatte er seine Kräfte benutzt. Doch gegen Sam und seinen Bruder schienen sie weit brutaler vorzugehen. Sie fragte sich, was der Grund war - warum hatten sie Ihr ihr ganzes Leben verschwiegen, wer sie waren und warum hielten sie sich hier auf? Und warum hatten die Ältesten nie etwas unternommen, wenn sie doch wussten, dass diese Wesen sich hier unter ihnen bewegten?

"Ihr Beiden wollt es einfach nicht verstehen, oder?", rief Thomas und ging auf Sam zu.

Er packte ihn am Kragen und schleuderte ihn scheinbar mühelos zu Boden. Dieser landete auf dem Rücken und rutschte noch ein Stück, bis seine rechte Schulter gegen die Wand stieß.  
Sam stöhnte auf und griff mit dem anderen Arm nach seiner Schulter, doch Thomas war bereits bei ihm, packte sein Handgelenk und drückte es zurück auf den Boden. Noch ehe Sam etwas tun konnte, schlug ihm Thomas mit aller Wucht ins Gesicht und Marie zuckte schockiert zusammen.

"Genug!", hörte sie ihren Vater rufen und Thomas ließ von ihm ab.

Schwer angeschlagen blieb Sam halb bewusstlos liegen und Marie fürchtete sich davor, wie es nun weiter gehen würde. Was würde ihr Vater mit ihr tun? Und was würden sie ihm weiter antun?

"Ich bin mehr als enttäuscht von Dir.", sagte er zu ihr und sie senkte den Kopf. "Du hast Dich mit ihnen verbündet? Wie konntest Du das nur tun? Du hast mich hintergangen!"

Er kam näher und packte sie an den Schultern.

"Sieh mich an!"

Ängstlich hob sie den Blick und sah das erste Mal in die tiefschwarzen, glänzenden Augen, die ihr aus seinem zornigen Gesicht entgegen schimmerten.

"Oh mein Gott!", stieß sie hervor und wollte zurückweichen, doch er hielt sie unbarmherzig fest.

"Ja - das gefällt Dir, was?", fragte er gehässig. "Jetzt hast Du die Bestätigung, wusstest Du doch schon immer, dass wir anders sind. Immer warst Du misstrauisch! Wie gefällt Dir die Wahrheit?"

Noch nie hatte sie eine solche Angst empfunden wie in diesem Moment, als ihr das pure Böse entgegen sah.

"Ich glaube, wir können es nicht mehr länger hinausschieben, oder "Thomas"?", er sprach den Namen aus, als würde er dessen Nutzung schon seit Jahren hassen.

"Du meinst, ich soll sie ihm bringen?"

"Die Brüder haben uns auffliegen lassen - unsere Zeit hier ist sowieso vorbei. Töten wir sie und holen uns, was uns zusteht. Er wird mehr als zufrieden mit dem sein, was wir ihm bis jetzt bieten konnten."

"Dann werde ich ihn rufen."

Marie verstand nicht, wovon die Beiden sprachen und sie blickte verzweifelt hinüber zu Sam - er lag noch immer am Boden, verfolgte jedoch aufmerksam, was hier geschah. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er sehr genau heraushören konnte, über was oder wen die Beiden redeten.

"Nimm sie mit und gib sie ihm. Sorge dafür, dass sie nichts Dummes anstellt, bis er kommt.", sagte ihr Vater.

"Was bedeutet das?", rief sie voller Angst, als sie es nicht mehr länger aushielt, zu schweigen. "Vater!"

Er packte grob ihr Kinn.

"Ich bin und war niemals Dein Vater, Du verlogenes Miststück!"

Mit diesen Worten stieß er sie von sich und sie stolperte in die Arme von Thomas, der sie nach draußen zerrte.

"Nein!", rief sie und versuchte sich zu befreien, doch er war zu stark.

Obwohl sie wusste, dass ihr Adoptivvater ihr Leben lang ein falsches Spiel mit ihr getrieben hatte, so schmerzten seine Worte und sie wollte Erklärungen, wollte wissen, warum er so etwas getan hatte.

"Lass mich los!", noch einmal stemmte sie sich gegen Thomas, als er sie immer weiter von dem alten Haus weg brachte.

"Halt den Mund, oder ich sorge dafür, dass Du still bist!", raunte er ihr ins Ohr und blieb stehen. "Wenn Du auch nur einen weiteren Menschen im Dorf aufweckst, dann tötet ich diesen sofort. Hast Du verstanden? Willst Du für deren Tod verantwortlich sein?"

Natürlich wollte sie das nicht - und sie befürchtete, dass er sein Versprechen wahr machen würde. Sie gab ihren Widerstand auf.

"Gutes Mädchen.", sagte er. "Ich denke es ist besser, dass Du vernünftig und still mit mir kommen willst. Denn ich habe auch Mittel, Dich am Schreien zu hindern..."

Er ließ sie los und Marie spürte im gleichen Augenblick, wie etwas ihre Kehle zusammen drückte. Der Schmerz breitete sich von ihrem Hals in ihren Brustkorb aus und sie sank auf die Knie, während sie nach Luft schnappte.

"Siehst Du."

Die Kraft verschwand und sie atmete tief ein, während Thomas nun ihren Arm nahm und sie wieder auf die Beine zog.

"Gehen wir."

Noch immer nach Luft ringend ließ sie sich nun widerstandslos mitnehmen - sie hatte keine Chance gegen ihn, das war ihr nun bewusst. Doch eine kleine Hoffnung hatte sie noch, damit sie wenigstens noch etwas Gutes tun konnte, bevor sie sich ihrem Schicksal ergeben musste...

*

*

"Was genau habt ihr vor?", fragte Sam.

Er versuchte, sich weiter aufzurichten. Der Schlag hatte ihn fast ausgeknockt und auch jetzt drehte sich noch immer alles um ihn herum - er musste dringend wieder einen klaren Kopf bekommen.

"Ich beantworte hier keine Fragen, Sam.", gab Maries Vater zurück.

"Ihr arbeitet für den gelbäugigen Dämon!", stieß er hervor und die Reaktion des Anderen bestätigte seine Vermutung.

"Natürlich kennst Du ihn.", sagte das Wesen.

"Ich hätte ihn fast gekriegt! Ich werde diesen Mistkerl töten!"

Der Dämon lachte.

"Warum glaubst Du, dass Du in der Lage dazu bist? Du bist nur ein Mensch. Und Du und Dein Bruder, ihr werdet diese Nacht nicht überleben."

Sam schluckte - er war so nah dran diesem Schwein, das ihre Mutter getötet hatte, noch einmal gegenüber zu treten... er musste einen Weg finden, diesen Dämon hier auszuschalten.

"Wenn ich nicht überlebe...", begann er und griff nach dem hölzernen Fensterbrett über ihm. "Dann kannst Du mir doch wenigstens noch ein paar Antworten geben, oder?"

Er begann, sich hochzuziehen doch gleichzeitig versuchte er, auch etwas von dem bereits ausgestreuten Salz zu greifen zu bekommen.

"Ich weiß, dass es noch mehr Menschen wie mich gibt. Ich habe Max Miller getroffen! Auch er hatte Fähigkeiten, wie ich!"

"Du weißt gar nichts.", antwortete er überheblich. "Du könntest auch niemals begreifen, was bereits in vollem Gange ist und nicht mehr aufzuhalten ist."

Endlich fand Sam sein Gleichgewicht wieder und er konnte stehen. Er wusste, dass er nicht viel gegen den Dämon in der Hand hatte, doch es musste genügen, um zumindest an das restliche Salz zu gelangen...

Eine Sekunde später warf er dem Dämon das Salz ins Gesicht und stürzte nach Vorne. Er prallte gegen das überraschte Wesen, das sich schützend die Hände vor die schmerzenden Augen hielt, in die das Salz eingedrungen war.  
Sam warf ihn um und fiel mit ihm zusammen nach Vorne. Als er auf dem Boden aufkam, drehte sich wieder alles um ihn, doch er durfte jetzt keine Zeit verlieren. Er stieß sich mit den Füßen ab, um noch ein Stück näher an den kleinen Sack zu gelangen.  
Gerade als er seine Finger in den Stoff grub, spürte er einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem Knöchel, als der Dämon seinen Fuß zu fassen bekommen hatte und unbarmherzig zudrückte.

Er schrie voll Schmerz auf und spürte, wie der Dämon versuchte, ihn nach hinten zu ziehen. Das Salz geriet wieder außer Reichweite, also holte er mit dem anderen Fuß aus und trat dem Wesen so fest er konnte, ins Gesicht. Er wusste, dass das Salz seine einzige Chance war - es hatte zuvor geklappt! Sie hatten den anderen Dämon damit gefangen und erledigt. Also musste es jetzt auch funktionieren!

Wütend knurrte der Dämon und Sam nutzte die wenigen Sekunden die ihm blieben, um sich wieder nach vorne zu ziehen. Dieses Mal umklammerte er mit beiden Händen den Sack und als der Dämon nun nach seinen beiden Knöcheln griff und ihn zu sich zog, drehte Sam sich um und schleuderte ihm eine ganze Ladung der weißen Kristalle entgegen.

Schreiend ließ der Dämon wieder von ihm ab und Sam wagte es, einen Blick in Richtung Tür zu werfen. Wenn er es bis dorthin schaffen würde...  
Der Dämon wälzte sich noch am Boden und versuchte, das Salz von sich zu schütteln, also nutzte Sam die Zeit und kam wieder auf die Beine.  
Doch als er seinen rechten Fuß belastete, schrie er auf - sein Knöchel war gebrochen! Der Schmerz schoss durch sein Bein und er fiel auf die Knie. Atemlos und mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen kroch er weiter und schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig nach draußen, bevor auch der Dämon wieder einigermaßen auf die Beine kam und sich auf ihn stürzen wollte.

So schnell es ihm möglich war, verschloss Sam die Tür, indem er die begonnene Salzlinie auffüllte und so dem Dämon den Ausweg versperrte.  
Erleichtert lächelte er kurz und erlaubte es sich für einen Moment auszuruhen, indem er sich auf den Boden sinken ließ und tief durch atmete.

*

*

Marie fühlte sich wie ein Stück Vieh, als Thomas sie hinter sich her zerrte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo er mit ihr hin wollte, doch sie hatte gehofft, dass ihr Weg sie noch einmal an dem Silo vorbei führen würde und zu ihrem Glück, hatte Thomas diese Route gewählt.

Ihr Herz klopfte immer schneller, als sie sich dem riesigen Gebäude näherten und als ihr klar wurde, wo Thomas als Nächstes hin wollte wusste sie, dass sie jetzt handeln musste.  
Sie täuschte vor, zu stolpern und ließ sich auf die Knie fallen.

"Komm weiter!", herrschte er sie an.

"Ich kann nicht mehr...", gab sie zurück.

"Mach Dich nicht lächerlich!"

Was der Dämon nicht wusste, was niemand wusste war, dass sie diese Fähigkeit hatte, Dinge zu bewegen, wenn sie sich richtig konzentrierte. Sie beherrschte diese Sache nicht gut, es funktionierte nicht immer, doch nun zählte es und sie wollte zumindest den Ältesten und Sams Bruder Dean helfen, wenn es ihr gelang...

Also nutzte sie diese wenigen Sekunden die ihr blieben. Bevor Thomas sie grob wieder hoch zerrte konzentrierte sie sich auf den Riegel, der die Klappe zum Silo verschloss. Er war nicht weit entfernt und sie hatte schon andere Dinge bewegt, zumindest einige Zentimeter...

"Komm jetzt!", rief er.

Er drängte sie weiter, doch sie ließ sich nicht ablenken und hielt ihren Blick weiter auf den Riegel gerichtet. Es war anstrengend und erschöpfte ihre letzten Kräfte, doch sie fühlte eine Welle der Erleichterung als sie erkannte, wie der Riegel zur Seite rutschte, bevor Thomas sie endgültig weiter zog und sie den Eingang zum Silo wenige Schritte später aus den Augen verlor...

*

"Seid still!", sagte Dean und horchte.

Er hatte die beiden Männer, die mit den Haken an der Tür gearbeitet hatten, abgelöst. Nun glaubte er, draußen etwas gehört zu haben.

Die Stimme eines einzelnen Mannes war leise zu hören. Doch dann vernahm er ganz deutlich, wie draußen der Riegel bewegt wurde - nicht viel, vielleicht ein ganz kleines Stück - aber der Riegel befand sich genau vor ihm, auf der anderen Seite...

"Geht zurück - nehmt die Haken.", wies er die Männer an, die sich zögernd mit der einzigen Waffe die sie besaßen, bewaffneten.

Wenn die Dämonen jetzt zurück kehrten, so mussten sie schnell handeln. Es war wahrscheinlich ihre letzte Chance.

Wieder hörte er, wie der Riegel weiter rutschte - dieses Mal ein Stück weiter. Gleich würde die Tür geöffnet werden!

Er stand vor den Anderen, bereit jederzeit auf Jeden los zu gehen, der sich durch diese Klappe bewegte, sobald sie sich öffnete.  
Doch nichts geschah... nun herrschte wieder Stille. Nach einigen Sekunden, die sich wie eine Ewigkeit anfühlten, näherte er sich verunsichert der Tür.

War das ein Trick? Aber aus welchem Grund sollten sie ihn oder die Männer näher zum Ausgang locken? Oder wollten sie sie nun nach draußen lassen und jagen? Doch dann würden sie riskieren, dass sie die anderen Dorfbewohner weckten oder sich bewaffneten... nein, hier ging etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zu.

"Worauf warten wir noch?", fragte einer der Männer.

"Denkt ihr, die Tür ist offen?", rief jemand.

"Versuchen wir es.", sagte Dean und ging in die Hocke.

Vorsichtig drückte er gegen das Holz und staunte nicht schlecht, als die Klappe mit etwas mehr Druck einen kurzen Ruck machte und sich dann aufschieben ließ.

"Was zur Hölle...", flüsterte er, während hinter ihm erstauntes Gemurmel zu hören war.

Er wartete noch einen Augenblick, doch dann kletterte er nach draußen.

*

*

"Denkst Du, Du hast gewonnen, Sam Winchester?", fragte der Dämon. "Das hast Du nicht! Ihr könnt nicht gewinnen!"

Der Dämon war außer sich, doch Sam beachtete sein Gerede nicht sondern verwendete den letzten Rest Salz dazu, das Haus noch mehr abzusichern. Sein Knöchel schmerzte höllisch und er humpelte und hüpfte zu den Stellen, zu denen er gelangen wollte. Immer wieder blieb er kurz stehen, um zu Atem zu kommen und um zu warten, bis der Schmerz etwas abebbte. Gleichzeitig hoffte er ein Zeichen zu empfangen, in welche Richtung der andere Dämon Marie verschleppt hatte. Doch um ihn herum herrschte absolute Stille.

Und er musste zurück zu dem Silo... Dean befreien. Er hoffte, dass es seinem Bruder gut ging. Was, wenn der Dämon mit Marie dorthin gegangen war und den gelbäugigen Dämon dort beschworen hatte?

Er beeilte sich, das Salz endlich überall zu verteilen, sodass der Dämon nicht entkommen konnte, bis er ihn befragen konnte.

"Komm zurück, Du kleiner Bastard!", rief dieser drinnen, doch Sam würde sich mit Sicherheit nicht von ihm aufhalten lassen.

Ein alter Besen, der an einer Hausecke lehnte, diente ihm als Stütze und so machte er sich auf den Weg zum Silo. Er hoffte, dass er nicht zu spät kommen würde...

*

*

Marie wusste nun, wohin Thomas sie brachte: Zu dessen Haus am Rande des Dorfes. Schnell überquerten sie den Vorgarten und erreichten seine Haustür, die er ohne sie zu berühren vor ihnen aufschwingen ließ. Er zog sie hinter sich hinein. Die Tür schlug wieder zu und es dauerte einen Moment, bis ihre Augen sich an das Dunkel im Innern des Hauses gewöhnt hatten.

Sie war noch nie in seinem Haus gewesen - doch was sie sah, beunruhigte sie. Keine Möbel standen in den Räumen - bis auf eine alte Matratze mitten im Aufenthaltszimmer und einer verdreckten Küchenzeile, befand sich nichts hier drinnen. Endlich ließ er ihren Arm los und bewegte sich in Richtung Küche.

"Du bleibst, wo Du bist!", sagte er zu ihr. "Denke nicht mal daran, zu fliehen."

Sie blieb verunsichert an Ort und Stelle und beobachtete, wie er sich zielsicher in dem dunklen Raum bewegte und verschiedene Gegenstände zusammen suchte. Die Schubladen und Schränke der Küche waren gut gefüllt, doch die restliche Wohnung ließ sie erschaudern. Wäre jemals jemand hier herein gekommen hätten sie gemerkt, dass hier kein normaler Mensch wohnt. Dunkle Flecken an den Wänden machten ihr Angst... war das Blut?

"Komm her.", sagte er dann.

"Warum?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

"Weil ich es sage!", gab er unbeherrscht zurück und dann war er wieder bei ihr und zog sie in die Küche.

Noch bevor sie erkannte was er in der Hand hielt, spürte sie einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrer Handfläche, als er ihr einen großen Schnitt zufügte.

"Neeiin!", rief sie erschrocken und wollte die Hand wegziehen, doch er zwang sie auf die Knie und hielt ihren Arm über eine Art Schüssel oder Gefäß, welches er auf den Boden gestellt hatte. "Was tust Du da?"

"Gleich wirst Du jemanden kennen lernen, für den Du sehr wertvoll bist.", gab er nur zurück.

"Thomas... warum machst Du das? Verlasst doch einfach unser Dorf und geht..."

Er lachte leise und wartete geduldig, bis immer mehr Blut aus der Wunde in das Gefäß tropfte.

"Wir gehen nicht, ohne uns das zu nehmen, was uns zusteht. Aber ich denke, Du wirst schon lange woanders sein, bevor wir damit anfangen."

"Was bedeutet das?", fragte sie und spürte, wie die Panik zurückkehrte. "Bitte sag mir die Wahrheit.", bat sie ihn. "Wer wird kommen und was wird dann passieren?"

"Das kann er Dir selbst sagen.", antwortete er und ließ endlich ihr Handgelenk los. "Bleib hier neben mir."

Sie vergrub die schmerzende und blutende Hand in ihrer Schürze und übte etwas Druck auf die Wunde aus - sie hoffte, sie würde aufhören zu bluten. Gleichzeitig wich sie etwas zurück, als Thomas begann, irgend ein Pulver in das Gefäß zu streuen und mit Kreide merkwürdige Zeichen darum aufzuzeichnen.

"Ich sagte, bleib hier.", wies er sie an, als er bemerkte wie sie sich entfernte.

Sofort spürte sie seine übernatürliche Kraft, die sie an Ort und Stelle hielt.

"Ja, schon gut.", sagte sie schnell. "Ich habe verstanden."

"Das hoffe ich für Dich.", gab er ruhig zurück und die Kraft erlosch wieder.

Verängstigt beobachtete sie weiter, wie er eine Art Dreieck um das Gefäß herum malte und auf jede Ecke erneut ein Pulver gab. Dann entzündete er ein Streichholz und sie schreckte zusammen, als er es in die Schale mit ihrem Blut fallen ließ. Eine große, blaue Flamme hoch schoss und blendete sie.

Mit pochendem Herzen sah sie Thomas an, der völlig in sich gekehrt schien. Er murmelte etwas und sie hatte keine Ahnung, was nun geschehen würde. Dann traute sie ihren Augen kaum, als aus den Schatten in der Ecke ein Mann in das fahle Mondlicht trat und dessen Augen nach einem Moment gelb aufleuchteten...

*

*

"Schnell, alle raus.", rief Dean und half den letzten der Ältesten durch die kleine Öffnung nach draußen.

Er war froh, die frischere Nachtluft wieder atmen zu können und gleichzeitig fragte er sich, wer sie aus ihrer Lage befreit und die Tür geöffnet hatte. Es war weit und breit niemand zu sehen... bisher jedenfalls nicht. Er bemerkte ein heranziehendes Gewitter in der Nähe, dessen noch weit entfernte Blitze den Himmel immer wieder in ein dunkles Lila tauchten.

"Sind Sie alle in Ordnung?", fragte er dann in die Runde.

"Ja.", gab Jonas zurück.

"Ich muss meinen Bruder finden.", sagte Dean. "Aber Sie alle müssen sich vor den Dämonen schützen. Wir werden versuchen, sie zu töten. Bis dahin will ich, dass Sie alle Dorfbewohner mit in Ihr Gebetshaus nehmen. Versiegeln Sie die Fenster und Türen mit Salz und halten Sie sich nur darin auf, ok? Trommeln sie jeden aus dem Dorf zusammen - aber verursachen Sie keine Panik. Die sollen nicht merken, dass wir frei sind. Schaffen Sie das?"

"Geh nur.", antwortete Jonas überzeugt. "Ich kümmere mich um alles."

Dean nickte ihm zu und zögerte nicht länger. Er machte sich zurück auf den Weg zu der alten Scheune, wo der Dämon sie überfallen hatte. Er wolltedort anfangen zu suchen, da er keine Ahnung hatte, wo sie Sam hingebracht haben konnten.

So schnell es sein angeschlagener Zustand zuließ, rannte er den nächstbesten Weg entlang und stoppte wenig später, als er eine große, dunkle Gestalt etwas weiter vorne entdeckte.

Mit klopfendem Herzen drückte er sich gegen die nächste Hauswand und versuchte, seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, damit sie ihn nicht verraten würde wenn derjenige, der hier unterwegs war, sich ihm näherte.

Aufmerksam beobachtete er wie die Person nur langsam voran kam und es dauerte nicht lange, bis ein Blitz den Himmel für einen Sekundenbruchteil in ein helles Licht tauchte. Viel länger benötigte er auch nicht bis ihm bewusst wurde, wen er da vor sich sah.

"Sam!", rief er erleichtert und verließ seine Deckung, um auf seinen Bruder zu zu laufen.

"Dean? Gott sei Dank!", antwortete dieser überrascht und dann hatten sie sich auch schon erreicht.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Dean, während er den Jüngeren sofort stützte und in Augenschein nahm. "Was ist mit Deinem Bein?"

"Kleine Auseinandersetzung mit Maries Vater. Er ist auch ein Dämon, Dean.", antwortete Sam außer Atem.

Dean erkannte, dass sein Bruder schweißgebadet war und konnte sich nur ausmalen, welche Schmerzen ihm die Verletzung wohl bereiten würde. Er verfluchte diesen Mistkerl von Dämon und würde ihm mit Sicherheit die größtmöglichen Qualen bereiten, wenn er ihn in seine Finger bekam!

"Ich weiß.", gab er nach einem Moment zurück "Und es gibt noch einen, der sich hier aufhält. Weißt Du, wo sie hin sind?"

"Ich habe den Dämon im Körper von Maries Vater in einem Haus eingesperrt."

"Wie bitte?", stolz blickte er Sam an. "Sehr gut! Hast Du schon was aus ihm herausgekriegt?"

"Ich wollte erst Dich aus dem Silo holen - aber wir dürfen auch keine Zeit verlieren. Der andere Dämon hat Marie und ich glaube, sie arbeiten für den gelbäugigen Dämon!"

Dean erstarrte und sah seinen Bruder von der Seite an.

"Wie bitte?", er löste sich von ihm und trat vor ihn. "Wie kommst Du darauf?"

Sam suchte nach den richtigen Worten und atmete tief durch, bevor er anfing zu sprechen.

"Weil Marie auch Fähigkeiten hat, wie ich. Ihre Eltern starben bei einem Brand, als sie sechs Monate alt war. Und warum sonst sollten sich die Dämonen hier so lange aufgehalten haben? Maries Vater gab dem Anderen Anweisungen, er solle Marie jemandem übergeben - ich glaube, er ist es. Er könnte in diesem Moment hier im Dorf sein, Dean!"  
Dieser dachte kurz nach.

"Ich habe herausgefunden, dass einer der Dorfbewohner vor etwa 100 Jahren einen Deal gemacht und die Dämonen hier quasi aufgenommen wurden. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, wer von ihnen Mensch und wer Dämon war. Dadurch waren sie gezwungen, sich immer wieder zu verpflichten und den Deal zu erneuern. Doch jetzt war die Zeit abgelaufen und wir sind hier aufgetaucht, kurz bevor sie alle Bewohne oder den Rat der Ältesten umbringen konnten... und Du denkst wirklich, der gelbäugige Dämon hat hier ebenfalls seine Finger im Spiel?"

"Ganz sicher.", antwortete Sam.

"Und was willst Du jetzt tun?", fragte Dean.

"Was wohl? Ihn aufspüren und ihn töten! Das ist eine einmalige Chance!"

"Woah - mach mal langsam, Sam... so unvorbereitet können wir ihm nicht entgegen treten."

"Doch, das müssen wir!"

"Du bist verletzt und wir haben nichts in der Hand!"

"Unsere Waffen sind in dem Haus, in dem ich den Dämon eingesperrt habe! Wir müssen nur aus ihm rauskriegen, wo wir den Gelbäugigen finden und ihn dann erledigen!"

"Schön.", sagte Dean angespannt. "Mal angenommen Maries Vater packt aus und sagt uns, wo der gelbäugige Dämon sich aufhält. Denkst Du wirklich, das bisschen Weihwasser was wir dabei haben und unsere normalen Kugeln können dieses Ding töten?"

"Wir müssen es zumindest versuchen! Das sind wir Dad schuldig! Und Mom... und Jessica! Du weißt, dass ich recht habe!"

Dean hasste es, wenn sein Bruder Dinge überstürzte. Wenn sein Zorn und seine vorschnelle Art dazu führten, dass er unbedacht vorging und vielleicht Fehler machte. Aber er wusste auch, wie sehr Sam unter dem Verlust von Jessica litt und wie sehr er auf Rache aus war.

Doch entweder dieser gelbäugige Bastard würde ihre Schritte voraus sehen und längst wieder verschwunden sein - oder er würde ihnen gehörig den Arsch aufreißen oder sie sogar töten...

Er fragte sich, wie sein Dad handeln würde. Würde er sich diese Chance entgehen lassen und auf eine bessere Gelgenheit warten? Doch würde sie kommen? Würden sie diesem Ding jemals wieder so nahe kommen können?

Er wusste es nicht... also musste er eine Entscheidung treffen.

"Gut.", stimmte er schließlich zu. "Dann werden wir es versuchen."

*

"Warum hast Du mich gerufen?"

Der gelbäugige Mann wandte sich an Thomas, nachdem er Marie genau in Augenschein genommen hatte.

Diese wagte es kaum, zu atmen. Noch nie hatte sie so ein Wesen gesehen. Anstatt wie bei ihrem Vater und seiner Art, bei welchen sie keine Verbindung herstellen und nichts fühlen konnte, so spürte sie bei diesem Mann einen tiefen Abgrund von Gefühlen, die sie kaum beschreiben konnte.

Es war die pure Dunkelheit die ihn erfüllte - Hass und Bosheit, getrieben von einem mächtigen Willen. Noch nie hatte ihr jemand so viel Angst eingeflößt.

"Sam und Dean Winchester sind hier. Sie haben unsere Tarnung auffliegen lassen und außerdem das Mädchen aufgeklärt. Sie weiß nun, was wir sind."

Der gelbäugige Mann sah Marie nun wieder an und sie wich seinem Blick aus. Seine Augen leuchteten noch immer und ein Schauer überkam sie. Das war ein Wesen, welches sie sich in ihren schlimmsten Albträumen nicht hätte ausmalen können. Wie würde sie ihm nur entkommen können? Ihre letzte Hoffnung, doch noch fliehen zu können, schwand dahin.

"Ihr meint, ihr habt euch verraten.", sagte er streng, jedoch ohne Thomas wieder anzusehen. "Ihr habt zu auffällig getötet und dadurch die Aufmerksamkeit der Behörden und der Winchester Brüder auf euch gezogen!"

"Nein - bitte Azazel. Du musst uns glauben, dass wir immer vorsichtig waren. Wären die Brüder nicht gekommen, hätte uns niemand ausfindig gemacht. Die Behörden tappten im Dunkeln."

"Und doch wolltet ihr die Ältesten töten. Glaubt ihr nicht, dass ein Dutzend Tote auffällig gewesen wären?"

"Sie stehen uns zu! Die Zeit ist um. Der Deal..."

"Ich... bestimme, wann der Deal erfüllt ist!", herrschte der Gelbäugige den Dämon an und wandte sich endlich von Marie ab. "Ich habe euch gestattet, hier zu bleiben! Ich dachte ihr hättet verstanden, dass euer Deal hinfällig ist. Ihr hattet einzig die Aufgabe, ihre Entwicklung zu überwachen. Sie von der Beeinflussung von außen fern zu halten und zu warten, bis ich sie hole!"

"Ja... aber..."

"Und ich sagte euch,", fuhr er fort, ohne auf seinen Einwand einzugehen. "ich würde kommen, wenn die Zeit reif ist. Ein Jahr! Ein Jahr hättet ihr noch warten müssen! Dann wäre ich soweit gewesen!"

"Woher hätten wir das wissen sollen?", fragte Thomas. "Wir waren hungrig."

"Oh nein! Lügen bringen Dich bei mir nicht weiter. Ein Menschenleben hätte euch für die nächsten Jahre ernährt! Aber ihr wart gierig, ihr wolltet endlich weiter! Ihr habt euch meinen Anweisungen widersetzt.", erneut wandte er sich Marie zu. "Sag mir... Was soll ich mit ihr anfangen?"

"Nimm sie mit. Sie hat außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten! Sie wird Dir nützlich sein.", bot Thomas ihm untertänig an. "Wir wussten nicht, wie genau Deine Pläne aussehen."

"Natürlich nicht. Das weiß niemand - schon gar nicht eine niedrige Gattung, wie ihr!"

Der Mann drehte sich um und ging einen Schritt auf Marie zu. Ängstlich senkte sie den Kopf und schloss die Augen. Wie sehr sie sich wünschte, dass dies tatsächlich nur ein schrecklicher Albtraum war!

Anstelle zu ihr zu kommen, blieb der Dämon noch einmal stehen und sie wagte es, die Augen wieder zu öffnen und weiter zu beobachten, was geschah.

"Billmeier!", rief der Gelbäugige abfällig. "Ich hätte euch Abschaum eine solche Aufgabe nicht übertragen dürfen. Ich dachte, ich hätte mich klar ausgedrückt!"

"Aber... wir doch getan, was Du..."

"Du willst es nicht verstehen, oder?"

Er hob eine Hand und ein lautes Knacken ließ Marie zusammen zucken. Thomas´ Kopf schoss ruckartig zur Seite und sie schrie erschrocken auf, als ein heller, gelber Blitz durch dessen Körper schoss und dieser kurz darauf mit ausdrucksloser Mine zu Boden glitt und sich nicht mehr rührte. Ungläubig starrte sie ihn an und versuchte zu begreifen, dass er tot war... Der gelbäugige Mann riss sie aus ihrem Schock, als er wieder zu sprechen begann:

"Du musst meine Ungeduld entschuldigen, Marie. Diese Dämonen hier... sie sind nichts wert."

Zitternd löste sie ihren Blick von Thomas und sah ihn nun an.

"In einem Punkt hatte er jedoch Recht - Deine Fähigkeiten sind außergewöhnlich und können mir sehr nützlich sein. Wer weiß - vielleicht bist Du das Kind, das ich suche... Aber das erfahren wir erst, wenn es an der Zeit ist."

Er lächelte, doch Marie fühlte nichts als Boshaftigkeit in ihm.

"Jetzt sieh mich nicht so ängstlich an - Du wusstest immer, dass Du anders bist. Und ich wusste immer, dass dieser Tag kommen würde.", sagte er. "Seit ich Deine Mutter kennen lernte, war Dein Schicksal beschlossene Sache."

"M-meine Mutter?", fragte sie leise.

Sie konnte sich nicht an sie erinnern - allein Joshuah hatte ihr von seinen wenigen, verschwommenen Erinnerungen an sie erzählt. Einige Frauen im Dorf hatten ihr beschrieben, wie sie gewesen war. Und dieses Wesen sollte ihr schon einmal begegnet sein?

"Oh ja. Ich kam hierher, weil ich auf der Suche war. Auf der Suche nach meinen besonderen Kindern. Überall im Land habe ich gesucht und da konnte ich so eine abgeschiedene Siedlung doch nicht auslassen.", erklärte er. "Sie stach mir sofort ins Auge. Sie war eine Augenweide. Und ihr Duft... ich wusste, eines Tages würde sie ein Kind bekommen, das perfekt für mich sein würde. Ich bemerkte die Billmeier, die anderen Dämonen, die sich ebenfalls hier bei euch aufhielten. Sie informierten mich, als Dein Bruder und Du geboren wurden. Aber Du warst es, auf die ich gewartet hatte."

Maries Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals und sie konnte kaum glauben, was sie gerade hörte. Wie war so etwas möglich und warum war dieses Wesen nur auf sie aufmerksam geworden? Was hatte er mit ihr vor?

"Deine Mutter und ich - wir hatten ein langes Gespräch miteinander, nachdem Dein Vater einen Unfall auf dem Feld hatte und im Sterben lag..."

Marie riss die Augen auf, doch vor Angst bekam sie kein Wort heraus. Ihr leiblicher Vater wäre fast gestorben?

"Ich bot ihr an, ihn zu retten. Er hatte fast sein Bein verloren und wäre in dieser Nacht seinem Fieber erlegen. Doch sie liebte ihn und ihr ungeborenes Kind so sehr, dass sie meinem Angebot zustimmte. Ich sorgte dafür, dass Dein Vater wieder gesund wurde. Wenn sie beide gewusst hätten, dass sie nur drei Jahre später sterben würden..."

"Du..."

"Ja - ich habe sie getötet. Richtig. Habe den Brand ausgelöst, habe Dich und Deinen Bruder zu Waisen gemacht. Lange Geschichte, die so hätte nicht passieren müssen. Aber das ist jetzt alles unwichtig. Du weißt nun, wieso ich Dich mitnehmen werde. Deine Fähigkeit, Verbindungen zu anderen Menschen herzustellen, wird mir sehr nützlich sein."

"Ich will hier nicht weg...", flüsterte sie, während ihr nun die ersten Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

"Keine Angst.", sagte er nun und kam noch näher.

Ängstlich wich sie zurück, doch er war schon bei ihr und nahm ihren Arm. Sanft zog er sie auf die Beine und die gelben Augen hörten endlich auf, zu leuchten. Nun sah er wie ein normaler Mensch aus, doch die Dunkelheit in ihm konnte sie noch immer deutlich spüren.

"Dieses Dorf wird schon bald brennen. Es gibt dann nichts mehr, zu dem Du zurückkehren kannst."

Erschrocken schüttelte sie den Kopf.

"Nein... bitte...", stieß sie hervor.

"So viel Gewalt, ich weiß... dabei seid ihr doch so friedliebende Menschen.", er lächelte wieder. "So etwas wie heute wirst Du vorerst nicht mehr erleben müssen. Ich weiß, was ich mit Dir mache. Du kannst mir helfen, einige meiner Kinder aufzuspüren. Zuerst aber, kümmern wir uns noch um Sam und Dean - wo sind sie?"

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Marie ihre Stimme wiedergefunden hatte.

"Ich weiß es nicht."

"Natürlich weißt Du das - Du kannst mich nicht anlügen, Marie. Du weißt genau, wo sie sind, Du kannst es fühlen, wenn Du Dich anstrengst."

"Nein..."

"Auf diese Art, wird unser Zusammensein nicht angenehm für Dich werden. Willst Du mich wirklich dazu bringen, Dich zu zwingen? Konzentriere Dich und sag mir, wo sie sind!", verlangte er mit Nachdruck und verstärkte den Griff um ihren Arm.

Ihre Angst schoss in die Höhe und so gab sie nach und streckte ihre Sinne nach den Beiden aus - auf weite Entfernungen hatte sie es nur einige Male versucht, doch es dauerte nur einen Moment, bis sie sie gefunden hatte.

"Sie sind nahe der Hütte, wo wir meinen Stiefvater eingeschlossen haben.", antwortete sie schließlich.

Die Erleichterung, die sie kurz verspürt hatte, dass Dean das Silo hatte verlassen können, wurde sofort durch Schuld sie verraten zu haben verdrängt und sie hoffte, dass die Beiden einen Weg finden würden, sich gegen dieses grausame Wesen zur Wehr zu setzen.

"Sehr gut...", sagte er. "ich wusste, dass Du das kannst. Wo ist diese Hütte, in der dieser Schwachkopf sich hat einsperren lassen?"

Sie beschrieb ihm die alte Hütte und die Lage im Dorf. Und dann konnte sie kaum glauben, was gerade geschehen war:

Einen Wimpernschlag später befanden sie sich genau vor diesem Haus und der Gelbäugige zog sie zum Eingang...

*

*

"Geht es?", fragte Dean und versuchte, Sam noch besser zu stützen.

"Ja. Mach schon, Dean. Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren."

Diesem gefiel es gar nicht, in welcher Verfassung Sam sich befand - nicht nur körperlich. Er war getrieben von dem Willen, dem Mörder ihrer Mutter und seiner Freundin endlich entgegen treten zu können.

"Wo genau sind unsere Waffen?", hakte Dean nach.

"In einem Nebenzimmer, direkt in dem Haus, wo wir den Dämon-"

Plötzlich stoppte Sam und Dean sah zu ihm auf. Mit abwesendem Gesichtsausdruck blickte Sam nach vorne und nur eine Sekunde später sah Dean den Besen zu Boden fallen.

Sein Bruder verlor mit einem Mal sämtliche Körperspannung und sackte zusammen. Dean versuchte, so schnell wie möglich zu reagieren, doch Sams Gewicht zog ihn mit zu Boden und er sank auf die Knie. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte er verhindern, dass Sam mit dem Kopf aufschlug.

"Woah! Sam? Sam!", rief er erschrocken und drehte vorsichtig dessen Kopf zu sich.

Nun begriff er auch, was los war - das Gesicht seines Bruders war schmerzverzerrt und seine Augen rollten wild hinter seinen Augenlidern hin und her:

Sam hatte wieder eine Vision!

*

*

"Vela - Du machst Deiner Sippe alle Ehre.", sagte der gelbäugige Mann, als Maries Vater im Türrahmen auftauchte. "Lässt Dich von einem Menschen hier einsperren?"

"Azazel.", gab dieser erstaunt zurück. "Wo ist Corvus? Hat er Dich gerufen?"

"Oh, er hat mich gerufen. Und ich habe ihn getötet! Genau wie ich Lust hätte, Dich zu töten, Du Idiot!"

Erst kurz vor der Salzlinie blieb der Dämon stehen und hielt Marie noch immer fest. Ihr Stiefvater schenkte ihr noch nicht einmal einen Moment seiner Aufmerksamkeit, sondern war voll und ganz auf den Gelbäugigen fixiert.

"Wir haben getan, was Du uns aufgetragen hattest.", verteidigte er sich.

"Nein! An dieser Sache hier seid ihr schuld! Und ich verspreche Dir, dass Du es büßen wirst, wenn Du nicht genau tust, was ich Dir sage."

"Du hast schon meinen Bruder getötet, wie sonst könntest Du mich bestrafen, außer dass Du mich zurück schickst?"

"Sei nicht überheblich, Vel. Du weißt, wozu ich fähig bin. Ich sende Dich in die letzten Winkel der Hölle zurück aus denen Du niemals wieder heraus kommst! Du wirst niemals sterben, Vela. Die Ewigkeit ist lang, dort unten... Beende diese Sache so, wie ich es Dir sage, das ist Deine einzige Chance."

Marie konnte deutlich sehen, wie ihr Vater zurück wich und es mit der Angst zu tun bekam, als das Wesen davon sprach, dass er niemals sterben würde.

"Was verlangst Du?", fragte dieser, nun ruhiger.

"Sam Winchester braucht noch etwas Übung... ich will sehen, wie weit er inzwischen ist. Ich will, dass Du Dich von ihm zurückschicken lässt."

"Was?", Entsetzen überzog Velas Gesicht. "Ein stümperhafter Exorzismus?"

"Ich weiß - die Schmerzen werden grausam sein. Doch etwas Anderes hast Du nicht verdient, nachdem Du diese Sache hier so hast aus dem Ruder laufen lassen! Sind wir uns einig?"

"Warum? Warum das alles?", fragte er.

"Ich brauche Sam fokussiert und geübt. In etwa einem Jahr wird er soweit sein - und je mehr Übung er im Kampf gegen Dämonen bekommt, desto besser wird er abschneiden in meinem kleinen Test!"

"Ich kann nicht einfach so aufgeben. Das entspricht nicht unserer Natur, das weißt Du!"

"Das musst du auch nicht.", antwortete der gelbäugige Damon. "Ich weiß, wie wir Sam an den Punkt bekommen, an dem er fast alles tun würde: Du wirst versuchen, seinen Bruder zu töten."

Mit Schrecken verfolgte Marie alles, was hier vor sich ging - als der Gelbäugige sich in diesem Moment wieder zu ihr umdrehte, leuchteten seine Augen erneut auf.

"Marie... sei so nett und nimm etwas Salz von der Tür weg, damit Dein Vater angreifen kann, wenn die Brüder kommen."

Verzweifelt sucht sie den Blickkontakt ihres Vaters, dem Mann von dem sie zumindest geglaubt hatte, dass er sie zumindest etwas lieben würde - doch dieser zeigte ihr lediglich seine eiskalten, schwarz glänzenden Augen, als er sich ihr endlich zu wandte.

"Tu es.", forderte auch er und sie wusste, dass sie keine andere Wahl hatte.

*

*

_Feuer... überall war Feuer, als Lukas auf das große Gebetshaus zu lief. Funken hatten schon auf andere Gebäude über gegriffen und der Rauch brannte in seiner Kehle. Er konnte nicht mehr atmen, konnte nicht mehr weiter. Aber sie alle waren da drin - seine gesamte Familie. Er musste sie retten! _

_Mit schweren Gliedern schleppte er sich weiter und erreichte die brennende Tür. Er achtete nicht auf die Flammen, als er es wagte, die Klinke zu berühren - doch sie bewegte sich nicht! Die Tür war verschlossen!_

_Schnell zog er seine Hände zurück und spürte sofort die Verbrennungen auf seiner Haut. Verzweifelt drehte er sich um - er musste einen anderen Ausweg suchen. Doch sein Körper versagte. _

_Im nächsten Moment sank er auf die Knie und es brauchte seine gesamte Kraft, einfach nur zu atmen. _  
_Durch den dichten, schwarzen Rauch war das Letzte was er sah... Marie... _

_Zusammen mit einem Mann stand sie etwas weiter entfernt. Das Entsetzen auf ihrem Gesicht berührte ihn tief und die Tränen die sie vergoss, glitzerten im Feuerschein._

_Kurz, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Mann - seine Augen waren gelb... gelb wie die Flammen, die ihn in diesem Moment umfingen..._

"Sam... Sammy!"

Deans panische Stimme war das Nächste, was Sam wahr nahm und er schreckte hoch. Sein Bruder stützte ihn sofort und hielt ihn aufrecht, während er versuchte, zu Atem zu kommen und seine Hände gegen die schmerzenden Schläfen presste.

"Bist Du bei mir?", fragte Dean.

"Ja...", stieß er hervor und versuchte, das gerade Gesehene einzuordnen.

Er hatte durch die Augen eines Anderen gesehen, was passieren würde...

"Du hattest eine Vision, oder?"

"Er wird sie alle umbringen!", gab Sam nur zurück. "Das Gebetshaus - wo ist das?"

Dean kam in sein Blickfeld und sah ihn geschockt an.

"Sag das noch mal."

"Er wird das Gebetshaus niederbrennen!"

Dean atmete hörbar ein und sah sich nach hinten um.

"Ich habe den Ältesten gesagt, sie sollen alle dort hin bringen! Ich habe sie in ihren Tod geschickt!"

Sam griff nach Deans Schulter, der noch immer völlig geschockt von dieser Nachricht war.

"Nein! Wir können es verhindern! Er wird da sein! Der gelbäugige Dämon! Ich habe es gesehen! Und er hat Marie!"

"Wie viel Zeit haben wir noch?", fragte Dean.

"Ich weiß es nicht, aber wir können uns durch meine Verletzung nicht aufhalten lassen! Dort vorne ist die Hütte - Du musst unsere Sachen holen. Beeil´ Dich! Ich versuche, das Gebetshaus zu erreichen!"

"Nein, Du kannst da nicht alleine hingehen! Wenn er Dich in seine Finger bekommt-"

"Ich werde nichts Dummes tun!", unterbrach Sam ihn. "Ich verspreche es Dir!"

Sam erkannte deutlich, wie sehr es Dean widerstrebte, ihn erneut allein lassen zu müssen, doch ihnen blieb keine Wahl... sie hatten nur diese eine Chance, die Menschen dieses Dorfes vor einem schrecklichen Tod zu bewahren.

*

"Bitte, nimm mich einfach mit - aber lass die Menschen in Frieden...", versuchte Marie, den Dämon zu überzeugen, als sie vor der Salzlinie stand. "Ich werde alles tun, was Du verlangst."

"Das wirst Du so oder so.", antwortete er ruhig. "Also tu, was ich Dir bereits gesagt habe."

Marie schloss die Augen und gab nach. Langsam ging sie in die Hocke. Ihre Hand zitterte noch immer als sie den Arm ausstreckte, um das Salz an einer kleinen Stelle vor der Tür weg zu wischen.

"Das reicht schon.", der Gelbäugige zog sie wieder hoch. "Gehen wir."

Er führte sie einige Schritte vom Haus weg und sie warf noch einmal einen Blick zurück - ihr Vater beobachtete sie und er hatte noch immer diese bösen, schwarzen Augen. Wie hatte sie nur so viele Jahre mit einem solchen Wesen zusammen unter einem Dach leben können? Warum hatte sie Joshuah nicht überzeugt, dass er anders war und war mit ihm geflohen? Irgendwohin... Er könnte noch am Leben sein.  
Mit schwerem Herzen wandte sie sich wieder nach vorne und stolperte, als der Dämon abrupt die Richtung änderte und sie vom Weg zog.

"Wo gehen wir hin?"

"Weg von der Straße - es ist eine Menge Bewegung im Dorf."

Er blieb stehen.

"Wo gehen sie alle hin?", fragte er sie.

"Was?"

"Ich hasse es, mich zu wiederholen.", antwortete er nur.

Marie sah ihn ängstlich an und wusste, dass sie ihm antworten musste - wenn nicht... sie hatte keine Ahnung was dann geschehen würde.

"Sie sind alle auf dem Weg ins Gebetshaus.", sagte sie nach einem Moment.

"Denken sie etwa, sie wären dort sicher?", er lachte kurz und setzte sich dann wieder in Bewegung. "Habt ihr Menschen seit dem Mittelalter denn noch immer nichts gelernt?"

*

*

So schnell er konnte, rannte Dean den Weg zu der alten Hütte entlang, auf die Sam gedeutet hatte.

Verdammt, wie hatte es nur soweit kommen können? Wenn sie nicht rechtzeitig da wären, dann würden alle Menschen in diesem Dorf sterben! Und er hatte sie dem Dämon auf dem Silbertablett serviert!

Angst und ein Gefühl von Schuld das er nicht abschütteln konnte, schnürten ihm die Kehle zu und er blieb kurz stehen um zu Atem zu kommen. Es war nicht mehr weit und er wusste, dass er mit Maries Vater kurzen Prozess machen würde, sobald er das Tagebuch seines Vaters in seine Hände bekommen würde.

Dieses Schwein... er hatte Marie ihr Leben lang belogen und er hätte sie alle im Silo getötet. Und wegen ihm und seinen Kumpanen war dieser gelbäugige Bastard nun hier.

Aufgekratzt und nun voller Wut erreichte er die Hütte und entdeckte das Salz vor dem Eingang und den kleinen Fenstern. In seiner Eile achtete er nicht weiter darauf und ging um das Gebäude herum. Hinten befand sich eine weitere Tür, welche nicht versiegelt war.

Sam hatte also gut geplant und einen Fluchtweg hinterlassen. Genau, wie Dad es ihm gezeigt hatte. Dean öffnete die Tür und trat hinein. Ein dunkler, schmaler Raum führte weiter in die Hütte hinein und weiter vorne sah er tatsächlich ihre Taschen und Jacken liegen.

"Sehr gut.", murmelte er und schritt darauf zu.

Ein Stück vor den Taschen sah er eine weitere Salzlinie und verlangsamte nun etwas - der Dämon würde sich also in dem Raum dahinter aufhalten.  
Aufmerksam sah er in das Zimmer hinein, welches nur spärlich vom Mondlicht beleuchtet wurde... doch es war leer!

"Oh nein..."

Er drehte sich um, als er ein Geräusch hinter sich hörte - aber es war bereits zu spät:

Eine dunkle Gestalt stand direkt hinter ihm und schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Der Schmerz und die Wucht des Schlages ließen ihn nach hinten fallen. Er landete auf einer ihrer Taschen. Dessen Inhalt bohrte sich in seine Seite. Er hörte etwas knacken und zog scharf die Luft ein, als der Schmerz eine Sekunde später aufflammte. Hatte er sich etwa eine Rippe gebrochen?

Ihm war schwindlig und sein Kiefer pochte, dort wo die Faust des Dämons ihn erwischt hatte. Er versuchte den Schmerz zu verdrängen. Er musste handeln! Durfte sich diesem Dreckskerl nicht einfach so geschlagen geben! Mit einer Bewegung rollte er sich von der Tasche, was jedoch einen heißen Stich durch seinen Oberkörper sandte. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein Schrei entfuhr, der seinem Gegner verriet, dass er ernsthaft verletzt war.

"Ja!", stieß dieser erfreut aus und packte Dean am Kragen.

Er zerrte ihn etwas hoch und holte erneut aus - wieder rammte ihm der Dämon seine Faust in sein Gesicht und er fiel erneut nach hinten. Er hörte etwas unter sich knirschen und realisierte im nächsten Moment, dass er auf der Salzlinie gelandet war, die das andere Zimmer verschlossen gehalten hatte.

"Dieses Mal bin ich nicht so dumm!", stieß der Dämon hervor und packte Deans Beine, dessen Reaktionen durch die Schläge deutlich verlangsamt waren.

Noch bevor dieser die Gelegenheit hatte, etwas von dem Salz in seine Hand zu bekommen zog der Dämon ihn ohne Mühe hinter sich her. Halb ohnmächtig schaffte Dean es nicht, etwas Brauchbares zu greifen, bevor das Wesen ihn letztendlich nach draußen geschleift hatte.

Im Freien angekommen ließ der Dämon Deans Beine los und sie fielen zurück auf den Boden, was erneut eine Welle des Schmerzes durch seine Seite schickte. Er stöhnte auf und erwartete den nächsten Schlag - doch statt dessen ging der Kerl neben ihm in die Hocke.

"Wo ist Dein Bruder?"

Dean blickte ihn nur mit dem letzten bisschen Wut das ihm noch geblieben war an und schwor sich, ihm niemals preis zu geben, wo Sam sich aufhielt.  
Nur, damit er auch ihn töten würde?

"Du wirst es mir sagen, glaub mir."

"Ich glaube nicht.", gab Dean durch zusammen gebissene Zähne zurück.

Der nächste Schlag traf seine Schläfe und Dean sah bunte Sterne vor seinen Augen tanzen. Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf und er musste husten.

Sein Körper rebellierte gegen die schmerzhafte Kontraktion und er konnte nicht anders, als seine Beine anzuziehen und seine Arme vor den Brustkorb zu pressen, bis der Hustenreiz vorbei war.

"Wo ist Dein Bruder?", wiederholte der Dämon kalt.

"Disneyland.", presste Dean hervor.

Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich vollkommen entkräftet und kalter Schweiß brach ihm aus. Er rang nach Luft.

Würde er hier heute den Tod finden?

Nein, er konnte sich nicht so schnell nieder strecken lassen - er musste Sam helfen! Der gelbäugige Bastard würde ihn in Stücke reißen! Er musste etwas tun!  
Er hob den Blick und sah, wie der Dämon sich mit schwarzen Augen und schnaubend vor Wut über ihn beugte.

In diesem Moment schoss ihm durch den Kopf, dass der Tod ihn wohl bereits gefunden hatte... aber er würde nicht kampflos aufgeben.

*

*

Sam ärgerte sich, dass er nicht schneller voran kam. Er würde es niemals rechtzeitig zum Gebetshaus schaffen und ohne Dean hatte er mit seiner Verletzung nur wenig Chancen gegen den gelbäugigen Dämon.

Doch sein Leben war Nichts gegen das aller Dorfbewohner, die sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt vielleicht bereits in dem Gebäude aufhielten. Mit eisernem Willen kämpfte er sich weiter, obwohl seine Kraft langsam nachließ.

Im Augenwinkel nahm er eine Bewegung wahr und er wandte sich um. Jemand war noch auf dem Weg zu der vermeintlich sicheren Zuflucht. Er hatte die Möglichkeit, sie zu warnen!

"Halt, warte!", rief er und die Person blieb stehen. "Ich muss...", er stoppte kurz, um zu Atem zu kommen. "Ihr dürft nicht in das Gebetshaus!"

Ein junger Mann trat zwischen den Häusern hervor auf den Weg. Sam erkannte ihn sofort - es war der Junge aus seiner Vision.

"Lukas!", stieß er hervor und fuhr fort, ohne auf dessen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck zu reagieren. "Du musst alle warnen! Sie müssen das Gebetshaus sofort verlassen und von hier fliehen! Jemand wird alle darin einschließen und es niederbrennen!"

Entsetzen machte sich auf dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes breit.

"Wer bist Du? Bist Du einer der Männer, die uns helfen? Woher weißt Du das?"

"Wir haben keine Zeit! Lauf los und sage allen, sie müssen sich auf den Weg ins nächste Dorf machen, verteilt euch so gut es geht!"

"Warum? Was ist hier los?"

Sam fluchte innerlich - warum stellte dieser dumme Kerl nur so viele Fragen? Dann erinnerte er sich an etwas in seiner Vision - an Lukas Gefühle für Marie, die aufgeflammt waren, als er sie kurz vor seinem Tod entdeckt hatte.

"Marie... Du liebst sie doch, oder?"

Überrascht blickte Lukas ihn an.

"Sie befindet sich in den Händen des Mannes, der euch alle töten will! Und sie wird sterben, wenn Du Dich nicht endlich beeilst!"

"Wie..."

"Geh endlich!", rief Sam verzweifelt. "Wenn Du sie retten willst, tu es jetzt sofort!"

Erleichterung breitete sich in ihm aus, als der Junge endlich los rannte. Sam erlaubte sich einen weiteren Moment um auszuruhen und blickte zurück. Wo blieb Dean nur? Er hätte doch nur ihre Sachen greifen und wieder herkommen müssen. Etwas stimmte nicht...

Ein heller Lichtschein in seinem Augenwinkel lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach vorne und er stolperte erschrocken zurück, als eine tosende Stichflamme den Nachthimmel vor ihm erfüllte. Sam landete auf dem Boden und blickte nach oben, wo gelbe und orange Funken tanzten und sich auf den Dächern nieder ließen.

"Nein!", stieß er hervor und griff nach dem Besen, der neben ihm gelandet war.

Bilder von Jessicas Tod tauchten vor seinem Inneren Auge auf und er versuchte sie zu verdrängen - er musste sich jetzt konzentrieren! Durfte sich nicht von Gefühlen und Erinnerungen ablenken lassen!  
Mühsam kämpfte er sich wieder hoch und bewegte sich weiter auf das brennende Haus zu, das sich hinter der nächsten Hütte vor ihm befinden musste.

Hatte Lukas es noch geschafft? Oder waren sie zu spät gekommen? Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, was er als Letztes in seiner Vision gesehen hatte. Schnell wandte er den Kopf nach rechts und entdeckte ihn. Dort stand er, der gelbäugige Dämon! Nicht weit entfernt vom Gebäude beobachtete er, was passierte. Neben ihm stand Marie, die sich gerade von ihm losreißen und nach vorne stürmen wollte, doch er hielt sie zurück.

"Elendes Schwein!", knurrte Sam und beschloss, es auf einen Versuch ankommen zu lassen.

*

*

"Nein! Nein! Lass mich los!", schrie Marie und sie versuchte noch einmal, sich los zu reißen.

Sie war außer sich, wütend und verzweifelt. Sie konnte sie alle fühlen! Alle, die sich in dem Gebäude aufhielten, spürte ihre Angst, ihre Panik.

Und Marie hatte sie verraten! Sie hatte dem gelbäugigen Dämon gesagt, wo sie sich aufhielten! Es war ihre Schuld, wenn sie sterben mussten!

"Lass mich ihnen helfen!", presste sie unter Tränen noch einmal hervor. "Bitte!"

Doch der Dämon reagierte nicht einmal. Mit zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck war er voll und ganz auf das Feuerspektakel vor sich konzentriert und hielt sie in seinem eisernen Griff an seiner Seite.

Marie schluchzte auf und sah wieder hinüber zum Gebetshaus. Dann entdeckte sie jemanden, der sich der Tür näherte. Es war Lukas! Lukas Fisher! Er näherte sich der Tür, die schon in lodernden Flammen stand.

"Lukas, vorsicht!", rief sie, doch er konnte sie durch das Tosen das um sie herum herrschte, nicht hören.

Mit Entsetzen beobachtete sie, wie er trotz der Flammen an die Türklinke fasste, doch er konnte die Doppeltür nicht aufstoßen.  
Warum? Warum war die Tür verschlossen? Es gab dort kein Schloss - keinen Riegel. Das Haus Gottes stand immer offen!

"Nein...", neue Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg als ihr bewusst wurde, dass auch Lukas nichts tun konnte.

Als dieser auf die Knie sank und nach Luft rang, hielt sie es nicht länger aus. Sie konnte nicht mit ansehen und wollte nicht fühlen müssen, wie der Dämon sie alle umbrachte! Lieber wollte sie selbst sterben!

Mit wilder Entschlossenheit hob sie ihren Arm und vergrub ihre Fingernägel im Gesicht des Dämons. Er wurde endlich aus seiner Konzentration gerissen und schrie wütend auf, als sie tiefe Kratzer auf seiner Wange hinterließ. Sofort wandte er sich ihr zu und packte ihre Hand.

"Bist Du wahnsinnig?", stieß er überrascht hervor.

Aufgewühlt blickte sie in seine Augen und schwor sich, nicht wieder nachzugeben. Sie würde bis zur letzten Sekunde kämpfen, um die Menschen in diesem Haus zu retten!

"Hast Du eine Ahnung davon, wie sehr Du Dir wünschen wirst, dass Du das nicht getan hättest?", herrschte er sie an und drängte sie zurück.

Ihr Rücken stieß schmerzhaft gegen eine Hauswand und sie fühlte, wie er nun seine Kraft einsetzte, um sie dort festzuhalten.

"Hey!"

Der Dämon wandte den Kopf zur Seite, als er den Ruf vernahm und auch Marie schaffte es mit einiger Anstrengung, ihren Kopf in die Richtung zu drehen. Sie traute ihren Augen kaum als sie sah, wer dort stand.

Es war Sam!

*

*

Der Dämon zerrte Dean gerade wieder auf die Beine, die ihn nicht tragen wollten und ihm ging durch den Kopf dass er dieses Gefühl hasste, nicht mehr Herr seines Körpers zu sein.

Sein Körper war noch da. Oh ja... er schmerzte an so vielen Stellen - doch er konnte ihn nicht mehr zu gebrauchen, schaffte es noch nicht mal mehr, seine Arme zu heben.

"Du solltest mir besser sagen, wo er ist.", warnte der Dämon erneut.

"Friss meine Shorts.", gab Dean leise zurück und wunderte sich, wie schwach selbst seine Stimme inzwischen klang.

Ungeduldig holte der Dämon tief Luft und blickte Dean dabei nachdenklich an - wahrscheinlich überlegte er, wo er seinen nächsten Schlag platzieren würde um ihn endlich zum Reden zu bewegen.

Was dieser verdammte Bastard aber nicht verstehen wollte war, dass Dean seinen Bruder nicht verraten würde.

Ein helles Licht lenkte den Kerl ab und auch Dean schaffte es, einen Blick in Richtung Dorf zu erhaschen - eine riesige Flamme stach in den Himmel und ihm wurde bewusst, dass Sam es nicht geschafft haben konnte...

Sorge machte sich sofort in ihm breit.

"Sieht ganz so aus, als wüsste ich jetzt, wo Dein Bruder ist.", sagte der Dämon. "Ihr wolltet die Menschen im Dorf warnen, richtig?"

Dean zögerte einen Moment zu lange, bevor er vorsichtig den Kopf schüttelte.

Der Dämon lächelte triumphierend und noch ehe Dean wusste wie ihm geschah, verspürte er einen weiteren Schlag und alles wurde schwarz um ihn.

*

*

"Du lässt diese Menschen sofort frei!"

Marie beobachtete aufgeregt, was gerade in diesem Moment geschah.

Sam hatte sich etwas entfernt von dem gelbäugigen Dämon aufgebaut und blickte diesem fest in die Augen. Wut und Entschlossenheit ließen ihn vielleicht glauben, dass er etwas unternehmen konnte, doch das überhebliche Lächeln des Dämons zeigte, dass dieser in keinster Weise beeindruckt von seinem Auftreten war. Überrascht, ja - aber der Dämon wusste, dass Sam ihm nichts anhaben konnte.

"Sam! Damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet."

"Lass sie gehen!", forderte er.

"Mhm, lass uns doch einmal zusammenfassen. Du bist alleine hier. Verletzt, wenn ich das richtig sehe.", er ließ seinen Blick über den jungen Winchester wandern. "Keine Waffe und alles was Du aufzuweisen hast, ist eine große Klappe."

In Sams Gesicht flackerten Zweifel auf.

"Mutig bist Du, das muss ich Dir lassen."

"Ich werde Dich töten, Du verdammter Hurensohn!", presste Sam hervor und ballte seine Faust.

"Aber nicht heute, Champ. Ich überlasse Dir sogar das Spielfeld, was sagst Du dazu?"

"Was soll das bedeuten?", fragte Sam und kniff seine Augen zusammen.

"Das bedeutet: An Deiner Stelle würde ich mich lieber sofort um Deinen Bruder kümmern."

Sams Augen wurden nun groß, doch Marie konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Gelbäugigen, als dieser sich ihr zu wandte.

"Wir sehen uns bald wieder."

Dann war er verschwunden.

In Luft aufgelöst!

Marie glaubte ihren Augen kaum. Die Kraft, die sie festgehalten hatte, war verschwunden und sie stolperte unbeholfen einen Schritt nach vorne.

"Bist Du okay?", fragte Sam.

"Ja.", gab sie zurück und besann sich wieder darauf, was um sie herum los war. "Lukas, oh mein Gott!", ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken stürmte sie los und erreichte kurz darauf die Treppenstufen, die zur Tür des Gebetshauses führten.

Die Hitze, die von den Flammen ausging, war unerträglich und Lukas lag bewusstlos vor der Tür. Sie entdeckte sofort die Verbrennungen an seinen Händen und achtete darauf, sie nicht zu berühren, als sie ihre Arme unter seinen Achseln hindurch schob und ihn mit aller Kraft von dem Haus weg zog. Unbeholfen zerrte sie ihn die drei Holzstufen nach unten und legte ihn dann auf dem Sandboden ab.

Sie drehte sich wieder um. Wo war Sam? Er war noch auf dem Weg zu ihr - offenbar war er am Fuß verletzt und konnte sich nur langsam vorwärts bewegen.

"Atmet er?", fragte er.

Sie konzentrierte sich wieder auf Lukas, der noch immer regungslos vor ihr lag.

"Ich glaube nicht.", rief sie und musste selbst husten, als sie den beißenden Rauch einatmete, der sie umgab.

"Geh und versuch weiter, die Tür zu öffnen.", sagte er und streckte ihr den Besen hin, den er als Stütze benutzt hatte. "Nimm den und sieh nach, ob die Tür jetzt offen ist. Es könnte sein, dass der Dämon sie mit seiner Kraft verschlossen gehalten hat. Sei vorsichtig."

Schnell umklammerte Marie den Besenstiel und lief zurück zur Tür. Mit dem breiten Querholz an dem die Borsten befestigt waren, drückte sie die Klinke herunter und zog - die Tür schwang auf. Unglaublich!

Weitere Flammen schlugen ihr entgegen, doch dann legten sie sich ein wenig und sie konnte durch den Rauch sehen, dass sich die Menschen in der Mitte des Hauses nah aneinander gedrängt versammelt hatten.

"Kommt raus! Schnell!", rief sie.

Hustend und sich die Augen wischend kamen sie ihr entgegen und liefen ins Freie. Auch Marie wurde von einem neuen Hustenanfall überrascht und stützte sich kurz auf den Besen, bevor sie auf wackligen Beinen zurück zu Sam und Lukas lief.

"Was ist mit ihm?", fragte einer der Männer, die die Kirche verlassen hatten.

"Er atmet nicht.", gab Sam hektisch zurück.

"Ich bin der Arzt hier - ich sehe ihn mir an."

Sam nickte dankbar und versuchte, wieder aufzustehen. Marie kam ihm zu Hilfe und stützte ihn, bis er sein Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte.

"Ich muss zu Dean.", stieß er außer Atem hervor.

"Du kannst kaum laufen und Du bist erschöpft.", sagte eine Frau.

"Wer kann mir helfen?", rief Sam trotz des Einwands. "Ich muss zu meinem Bruder!"

"Holt ein Pferd!", rief Marie den Umstehenden zu. "Macht schon!"

*  
*

Vela war außer sich vor Zorn - warum war alles nur so schrecklich falsch gelaufen, nachdem sie sich Jonas Schwarz geholt hatten? Er und die Ältesten standen ihnen zu - ihre Zeit war gekommen gewesen! Azazel hatte kein Recht, noch mehr von ihnen zu verlangen.

Doch es blieb ihm keine Wahl. Wenn Azazel sagte er würde dafür sorgen, dass er in den hintersten Ecken der Hölle verrotten würde, dann wäre das schlimmer als alles, was er bisher dort unten erlebt hatte. Und dieses Risiko konnte er nicht eingehen.

Kalt blickte er auf den regungslosen Körper, der vor ihm auf dem Boden lag. Dean Winchester - er hätte ihn und seinen Bruder sofort töten sollen, als sie das erste Mal hier aufgetaucht waren. Warum hatte er auch anfangen müssen, Spielchen zu treiben?

Azazel wäre vielleicht wütend gewesen, wenn er sie beseitigt hätte - aber er hätte nicht dieses Theater am Hals gehabt, zu dem er nun gezwungen war. Nun waren seine Gefährten tot und er musste den Köder für diesen verwöhnten, kleinen Bastard spielen!

Vela schnaubte verächtlich. Zu gerne hätte er den älteren der Brüder hier und jetzt gleich an Ort und Stelle umgebracht! Aber er musste er warten, bis einer von Azazels Lieblingen versuchen würde, diesen wertlosen Menschen zu retten!

Aber was, wenn es bereits zu spät war, wenn Sam auftauchen würde? Wenn es nichts mehr zu retten galt? Was, wenn Vela es schaffen könnte, Azazel abzuschütteln? Unterzutauchen?

Nachdenklich ging er in die Hocke und betrachtete den geschundenen Menschen zu seinen Füßen. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und Dean Winchester würde Geschichte sein. Noch war er wehrlos - und es würde so einfach sein, sich an ihm zu nähren...

Langsam streckte er seine Hand aus und platzierte sie auf dem Brustkorb des jungen Mannes. Er konnte dessen Herz spüren, wie sehr es kämpfte.

Oh ja, es war noch mehr als genug Leben in ihm und er würde zu köstlich schmecken...

"Was tust Du, Vela?"

Der Dämon schreckte auf und drehte sich um.

Azazel! Was suchte er schon wieder hier?

"Ich tue, was Du mir aufgetragen hast.", antwortete er schnell und richtete sich nun wieder auf.

"Danach sieht es mir nicht aus."

"Ich wollte nur nachsehen, wie schwer ich ihn verwundet habe.", log er und blickte dem ranghöheren Dämon fest in die gelb leuchtenden Augen.

"Du hast doch nicht versucht, Dich meinen Anweisungen zu widersetzen, oder?"

Vela zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben und keine Regung im Gesicht seines Wirtskörpers zu zulassen.

"Das würde ich niemals wagen, das weißt Du."

"Gut.", antwortete Azazel. "Wie sieht Dein Plan aus?"

"Er wollte mir nicht sagen, wo sein Bruder sich aufhält. Aber ich weiß nun, dass er beim Gebetshaus ist."

"Das hätte ich Dir ebenso sagen können - ich habe Sam gerade mitgeteilt, dass Dean sich in Gefahr befindet. Langsam sollte dem Jungen bewusst sein, dass sein Bruder in echten Schwierigkeiten steckt. Enttäusche mich nicht, Vel. Ich will, dass Sam sich anstrengen muss, um seinen Bruder zu retten. Lass Dich nicht zu schnell von ihm überwältigen."

"Ich werde mich bemühen."

"Und ich werde Dich beobachten.", Azazel wandte sich halb ab und blickte über seine Schulter, bevor er noch etwas hinzufügte. "Ach... und bevor ich es vergesse: Komm nicht noch einmal auf dumme Gedanken."

"Aber ich würde niemals-"

Ein grausamer Schmerz schnitt Vela das Wort ab und er sank auf die Knie. Schmerzen wie diese hatte er zuletzt in der Hölle verspürt, als man ihn Tag und Nacht quälte - als er noch einen Körper besessen hatte, den man quälen konnte. Er wollte schreien, doch kein Laut kam aus seiner Kehle, die wie zugeschnürt war.

"Sie kein Narr, Vela.", hörte er Azazels Stimme nahe an seinem Ohr. "Ich durchschaue Dich genau. Versuche nie wieder, mich zu belügen."

Mit einem Schlag war der Schmerz verschwunden und Vela holte tief Luft - geschockt blickte er sich um.

Er war wieder alleine mit Dean.

Azazel war verschwunden, doch er war garantiert nicht weit...

*

*

Angespannt wartete Sam darauf, dass er endlich weiter konnte. Um ihn herum herrschte Chaos und er konnte die Angst und Panik der Bewohner regelrecht spüren während sie versuchten, ihr Dorf vor dem Feuer zu retten.

Noch einmal blickte er an dem Gebetshaus hoch, welches inzwischen vollständig von den Flammen erfasst worden war. Wären sie nur 2 Minuten später gekommen, hätten sie womöglich niemanden mehr lebend aus dem Gebäude retten können.

Er konnte noch immer nicht fassen, dass er dem gelbäugigen Dämon gegenüber gestanden hatte und dieser einfach kampflos verschwunden war. Welches Ziel verfolgte er nur? Er war sich sicher, dass die Gefahr für Marie noch nicht vorbei war. Was auch immer er mit ihr vor hatte, er würde sie nicht einfach hier zurück lassen und riskieren, dass sie sich vor ihm verstecken konnte.

Mit einem unguten Gefühl beobachtete er, wie Marie und der Arzt noch immer versuchten, Lukas wach zu bekommen. Fast wäre der Junge tatsächlich gestorben, wie in Sams Vision. Es musste sich wirklich nur um Sekunden gehandelt haben, die anders abgelaufen waren...

Mit klopfendem Herzen sah er sich nun wieder um. Wo blieb nur derjenige, der ihm das Pferd holen sollte? Marie bemerkte scheinbar, wie nervös er war und erhob sich. Schnell kam sie zu ihm hinüber. Deutlich konnte er erkennen, wie sehr die junge Frau darum kämpfte, die Fassung zu bewahren. Nach allem was ihr in den letzten Stunden widerfahren war, war ihr Zustand durchaus verständlich und er hoffte, dass sie noch ein wenig mehr Kraft aufbringen konnte, um ihm zu helfen...

"Wie geht es ihm?", fragte er und deutete mit dem Kopf auf Lukas.

Marie blickte zu ihm auf.

"Er atmet wieder.", antwortete sie und klang erleichtert.

"Und Du? Wie geht es Dir?"

"Wir werden dieses Feuer nicht eindämmen können...", sagte sie abwesend. "Nicht so."

"Marie, ich meine nicht das Feuer...", begann Sam.

"Dieses Wesen wird mich nicht gehen lassen, oder?", fragte sie gerade heraus und suchte seinen Blick.

Sam sah wieder Tränen in ihren Augen schimmern.

"Was hat er zu Dir gesagt?"

"Dass er mich mit nimmt, um einige besondere Kinder zu finden. Dass ich sie aufspüren könnte."

"Kinder wie uns? Mit Fähigkeiten?", fragte Sam aufgeregt. "Warum? Was hat er noch gesagt?"

Sofort dachte er an Max Miller, den ersten Menschen den er kennen gelernt hatte der ähnliche Fähigkeiten gehabt hatte wie er. Doch Max war tot... war an allem das ihm widerfahren war, zerbrochen.

"Es tut mir leid, Sam.", gab Marie zurück. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, was das zu bedeuten hat.", sie stockte kurz und griff dann nach seinem Arm. "Bitte sage mir, wie ich mich vor ihm schützen kann! Ich habe schreckliche Angst... dieses... da ist das pure Böse in ihm."

Sam nickte verstehend.

"Wir werden uns etwas einfallen lassen, ich verspreche es Dir. Und ich muss alles erfahren, was er zu Dir gesagt hat. Aber zuerst brauche ich Deine Hilfe, um Dean zu finden."

Marie nickte, doch sie wirkte abgekämpft und mit den Nerven am Ende.

"Ich helfe Dir natürlich.", sagte sie leise.

"Ich verlange nicht, dass Du mitkommst und Deinem Vater noch einmal gegenüber trittst.", sagte er schnell. "Sag mir einfach, wo ich Dean finden kann."

"Er ist nicht mein Vater.", murmelte sie. "Und Du kannst nicht alleine gehen.", sprach sie weiter und ihr Blick verlor sich für einen Moment im Nichts. "Dean ist in Bewegung._ Er_ bringt ihn irgend wo hin. Aber ich weiß noch nicht, wo das sein wird."

"Kannst Du fühlen, wie es ihm geht?"

"Ich empfange momentan zu viele Gefühle um mich herum, es tut mir leid...", sie blickte verzweifelt in die Menge, die noch immer um sie herum gegen das Feuer kämpfte.

"Ist schon gut.", sagte er und er versuchte, die Angst um seinen Bruder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Wenn der Dämon Dean woanders hin brachte, wenn Dean sich nicht wehrte, dann bedeutete das, dass er ernsthaft verletzt war oder nicht in der Lage dazu war, sich zu widersetzen - und dieser Gedanke brachte ihn fast um. Was war nur in dieser kurzen Zeit passiert?

Marie drehte sich um und holte Sam aus seinen Gedanken, als sie ihm ihre Hand erneut auf den Arm legte.

"Johann ist mit dem Pferd da. Endlich."

Sam atmete etwas erleichtert auf. Es wurde Zeit! Er erkannte, dass das Tier nervös war. Es hatte die Ohren angelegt und sichtlich Angst vor dem Feuer. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass es nicht leicht sein würde, es unter Kontrolle zu halten.

"Kannst Du ein Pferd reiten?", fragte Marie.

"Ich denke, es wird gehen."

Er hatte zuvor schon einige Male auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes gesessen - doch das war lange her und es hatten bei Weitem nicht solche Umstände und so ein Chaos um ihn herum geherrscht.

Marie lief dem jungen Mann entgegen der das Pferd führte und nahm ihm die Zügel aus der Hand. Dann führte sie es hinüber zu Sam, der beruhigend über den Hals des aufgeregten Tieres strich.

"Johann und ich können Dir helfen aufzusteigen, wenn Du es nicht alleine schaffst.", sagte sie zu ihm und winkte den Jungen her.

Sam nickte diesem zu und war dankbar für die Hilfe, die sie ihm anboten.

"Ich kann mein Bein nicht belasten."

"Marie, Du stellst Dich in die Mitte von uns.", wies Johann ihn an. "Wir stützen Dich und Du steigst mit Deinem gesunden Bein auf."

"Hoffen wir, dass es funktioniert.", antwortete er wenig überzeugt und platzierte sich zwischen den Beiden gleich neben dem Pferd.

Er warf den Besenstiel weg und ließ sich von den Beiden unter den Armen fassen. Nach einem Moment wagte er es und hob den unverletzten Fuß hoch, um den Steigbügel zu benutzen. Johann und Marie hievten ihn sicher und verlässlich im richtigen Moment hoch, sodass er kurz darauf sicher im Sattel saß. Sein Knöchel schmerzte durch die Bewegung und er schloss kurz die Augen, bis der Schmerz etwas abebbte. Langsam stieß er die Luft aus und blickte sich von seiner nun höheren Position noch einmal um - es war wirklich furchtbar zu sehen, wie die Bewohner gegen den Brand ankämpften und doch so wenig ausrichten konnten.

"Ich bin sofort zurück.", sagte Marie und sie drückte Johann die Zügel in die Hand.

Sam beobachtete verwundert, wie sie noch einmal kurz zu Lukas und dem Doktor lief und sich auf die Knie nieder ließ. Der junge Mann hatte gerade seine Augen geöffnet und sie legte ihm vorsichtig ihre Hand auf die Wange und sprach leise auf ihn ein. Ein schwaches Lächeln überzog Lukas´ Gesicht, bevor er die Augen wieder schloss und sein Kopf erschöpft nach hinten sank. Der Arzt nickte ihr voll Zuversicht zu und sie verharrte noch einen Moment, bevor sie wieder aufstand und mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck zurück kam.

"Gehen wir.", sagte sie und übernahm von Johann die Zügel.

Langsam führte sie das Pferd durch die aufgeregte Menschenmenge. Sam konnte es kaum abwarten, endlich zu Dean zu gelangen. Sie hatten schon viel zu viel Zeit verloren...

*

*

Schwindel war das Erste das Dean wahrnahm, als er wieder etwas zu sich kam. Es dauerte eine Weile, bevor sein Verstand realisierte, dass er sich bewegte - dass er von Etwas oder Jemandem gezogen wurde.

Kurz öffnete er seine Augen, doch das verstärkte den Schwindel und er schloss sie sofort wieder - er konnte sowieso nichts erkennen. Über ihm gab es nur Dunkelheit. Sein Gesicht schmerzte höllisch, doch noch schlimmer war der Schmerz in seiner rechten Körperhälfte, Diese brannte wie Feuer.

Nur eine Sekunde später kehrten die Erinnerungen an den Dämon zurück - an Sam, das Feuer und an den gelbäugigen Dämon!

Erschrocken öffnete Dean erneut seine Augen und sein Atem beschleunigte sich unwillkürlich. Er musste husten - etwas nahm ihm die Luft! Staub... jede Menge Staub. Noch immer wurde er gezogen und Dean musste sehen, was genau vor sich ging. Der Schmerz in seiner Seite explodierte regelrecht, als er seinen Kopf etwas anhob. Wieder musste er husten und er rang nach frischer Luft, doch er konnte nur kurze, flache Atemstöße nehmen, mehr konnte seine Lunge momentan nicht aufnehmen. Was zum Teufel war nur los mit ihm?

Nachdem die tanzenden Sterne vor seinem inneren Auge verschwunden waren und der Schmerz wieder erträglicher wurde, konnte er auch wieder klare Gedanken fassen. Er befand sich in einer mehr als beschissenen Situation. Der Dämon hatte ein Seil um seine Beine geschlungen und zog ihn hinter sich her - der staubige Sandboden wirbelte jede Menge Dreck auf, der sich in Deans Atemwegen festgesetzt haben musste. Kein Wunder, dass er nicht richtig atmen konnte!

Wo wollte dieser Scheißkerl nur mit ihm hin? Und warum hatte er ihn nicht längst umgebracht? Er zog ihn hinter sich her wie einen Sack und scherte sich nicht darum, dass er wach war. Weil er an nahm, dass von ihm keine Gefahr mehr ausging? Dass er schon so weit außer Gefecht gesetzt war?

Oh nein - der Dämon hatte diese Rechnung nicht mit Dean Winchester gemacht! Solange er auch nur noch einen Funken Leben in sich hatte, würde er sich nicht so einfach geschlagen geben!

Seine Arme waren frei, also würde er zusehen, dass er etwas zu greifen bekam, das diesen Dreckskerl erst einmal stoppte - und dann... dann würde ihm schon etwas einfallen...

Leise stöhnte er auf, als sein Körper über etwas Hartes geschleift wurde, doch als es soweit war, griff er danach und fühlte, dass es eine Baumwurzel war, die aus dem Boden ragte. Er krallte sich daran fest und biss die Zähne zusammen. Der Dämon kam abrupt zum Stehen, als er den Widerstand spürte und Dean glaubte, sein Körper würde in diesem Moment entzwei gerissen.

Ohne ein Wort ließ der Dämon das Seil los und Deans Beine knallten auf den Boden zurück. Diese verdammte Verletzung, der Rippenbruch oder was auch immer es war, sendete erneut eine Welle des Schmerzes durch seinen Körper, doch Dean wusste, wenn er sich jetzt nicht zusammen riss, dann würde es sein Ende sein. Also nahm er seine gesamte Kraft zusammen und richtete sich auf.

Während der Dämon einige Schritte auf ihn zu kam, zog er die Beine an und kam auf die Knie. Entschlossen hob er die Arme, doch der Dämon grinste nur und packte seine Ellenbogen. Dean nutzte den Moment, als der Kerl ihn etwas hoch zog und stieß sich vom Boden ab, so fest er konnte. Damit hatte das Wesen nicht gerechnet und so kippte der Dämon nach hinten. Dean landete auf ihm und schlug ihm sofort ins Gesicht. Immer und immer wieder holte er aus. Jeder Schlag schmerzte in seiner Seite, seinen Fingerknöcheln, seiner Hand - doch es war seine Chance...

Diese Chance war so schnell vorbei, wie sie gekommen war. In dem Moment, als der Dämon Deans Faust zu fassen bekam wusste er, dass er es nicht geschafft hatte. Mit einer unglaublichen Kraft drückte der Dämon zu und Dean schrie auf, als er glaubte, seine Finger würden brechen. Dann jedoch stieß der Dämon ihn von sich, setzte seine Kraft ein und Dean flog mehrere Meter nach hinten.

Hart landete er auf dem Boden und der Aufprall raubte ihm den Atem. Nur einen Moment später kam der Schmerz, der von seiner Verletzung ausging und er rang verzweifelt nach Luft während er versuchte eine Position zu finden, die die Schmerzen erträglicher machte. Er rollte sich vorsichtig zur Seite, doch der Dämon war schon bei ihm und fasste seine Schultern. Mit Leichtigkeit drückte er ihn zurück auf den Boden.

"Hast Du immer noch nicht genug?", keifte der Dämon ihm wütend ins Gesicht. "Ich wusste, dass Du ein Sturkopf bist - aber dass Du so dumm bist?"

Ein weiterer Schlag ließ Deans Kopf zur Seite schnellen und er dauerte einen Moment, bis er wieder bei Sinnen war. Doch es war zu spät - der Dämon war schneller, hatte in Windeseile ein weiteres Seil um seine Handgelenke geschlungen und zog es gerade fest.

"Wage Dich nicht, mich noch einmal an zu rühren!", herrschte er ihn an und drehte ihn grob zurück auf die Seite.

Dean riss entsetzt die Augen auf, als der Dämon seine Finger genau auf die Stelle drückte, wo er verletzt war. Ein lauter, gepeinigter Schrei entfuhr ihm und erstarb abrupt, als der Dämon ihm noch einen Schlag verpasste, der ihn zurück in die Bewusstlosigkeit schickte.

*

*

Marie saß inzwischen hinter Sam auf dem Pferderücken und hielt sich an ihm fest. Sam war ein besserer Reiter als er zugegeben hatte und er hatte das Tier sicher im Griff, nachdem sie nun aus der Hektik der Menge heraus waren.

Ein Schrei durchbrach die Stille um sie herum und Sam stoppte das Pferd.

Marie konzentrierte sich sofort auf ihre Umgebung und holte tief Luft als sie fühlte, wie nah sie Dean gekommen waren - und als sie dessen Schmerzen wahrnahm.

"Er ist da drüben, Sam.", sagte sie und wies nach rechts. "Hinter dem Hügel."

Sie befanden sich inzwischen außerhalb der Grenzen des Dorfes. Sam war zuvor noch an der Hütte vorbei geritten, in welcher sie das Wesen das sich als ihr Vater ausgegeben hatte, eingesperrt hatten und wohin Dean gehen wollte, um ihre Waffen zu holen.

Sam hatte Marie gebeten, bestimmte Gegenstände aus ihren Taschen zu holen. Also hatte sie alles was er benötigte in eine der Taschen gestopft und sie hoffte, dass Sam wusste was er zu tun hatte, wenn sie ihrem Vater gegenüber traten.

Marie hatte ihm verschwiegen, dass sie Blut auf dem Boden neben den Taschen entdeckt hatte und sie hatte ihm auch noch nicht gesagt, wie schlecht es Dean ging. Dieser würde ärztliche Hilfe benötigen. Wenn sie es schaffen würden, ihn zu befreien - und wenn sie alle überhaupt noch am Leben sein würden...

*

Vela bewegte sich schnell und sicher durch das stockdunkle Labyrinth, das er in- und auswendig kannte - schließlich hatten er und seine Gefährten es geschaffen. Niemand hatte jemals bemerkt, welches Netzwerk sie unter dem gesamten Dorf errichtet hatten.

Sie hatten stets unbemerkten Zugang zu den Feldern und den Häusern der Bewohner gehabt. Sie hatten über alles Bescheid gewusst. Die Ältesten wussten, dass ihre Ohren und Augen überall waren.

So hatten sie ihrer Natur, die Ernte der Menschen zu verderben, hin und wieder nachgehen können. Niemand konnte erwarten, dass sie sich für so viele Jahre still verhalten würden.

Selbst bis in die angrenzende Stadt erstreckten sich die Tunnel und von dort hatten sie sich auch schon Menschen geholt, wenn der Hunger zu groß wurde, da sie gegen den wichtigsten und unumstößlichen Teil des Deals und Azaels Befehle nicht herum kamen.

Hierher hatte er Dean verschleppt.

Es würde Tage dauern, bis sie diese unterirdischen Gänge alle gefunden und durchsucht haben würden. Azazel hatte ihm gesagt, Sam müsse sich anstrengen - und das würde er hier mit Sicherheit tun müssen.

Vela war sich sicher, dass Sam seinen Bruder nur noch tot vorfinden würde. Es würde heute noch regnen - das Gewitter war schon lange in der Nähe. Es würde bald hier sein. Wenn Vela eines mit Sicherheit voraussagen konnte, dann war es das Wetter.  
Und wenn es soweit war, dann würde sich dieser Teil der Gänge mit Wasser füllen. Langsam würde es steigen, bis nichts und niemand mehr hierher gelangen konnte.

Dieser Gedanke erfüllte ihn immerhin mit etwas Genugtuung, wenn er diesen Menschen schon nicht durch seine Hand töten durfte. Mit einem Ruck zog er den schweren, regungslosen Körper zu sich heran und schob ihn noch ein Stück weiter in den dunklen, schmalen Tunnel hinein.

Vela musste nicht lange suchen - er wusste, dass sich genau hier die Wurzel eines Baumes ihren Weg durch das Erdreich gesucht hatte. Stabil und für einen Menschen mit bloßen Händen nicht zu brechen. Genau das, was er benötigte. Das Holz hatte sich auf der Suche nach Wasser durch den Tunnel gebohrt. Perfekt.

Schnell löste er die Fesseln um Deans Handgelenke und richtete den Oberkörper des jungen Mannes auf. Dieser stöhnte leise, als Vela ihn in die aufrechte Position brachte, doch er wachte nicht auf. Der Dämon lächelte in der Dunkelheit vor sich hin. Wenn Dean Winchester überhaupt noch einmal wieder zu sich kommen sollte, dann würde ihm das Wasser schon bis zum Hals stehen.

Geschickt schlüpfte er an der Verengung des Schachts vorbei und zog Deans Arme nach hinten. Nach nur wenigen Sekunden hatte er dessen Hände an das Holz gefesselt. Zwischenzeitlich überlegte er schon, was er als nächstes tun sollte...

*

*

Sam trieb das Pferd über die Kuppe und erhielt einen guten Überblick über das Gelände. Es dämmerte langsam und als ein Blitz des schon lange umher ziehenden Gewitters die Umgebung erhellte, erkannte er alles klar und deutlich.

Doch hier war nichts... nur Wiesen und wenige Bäume befanden sich hier. Wieder blitzte es und er konnte sich erneut davon überzeugen, dass weder der Dämon, noch Dean in der Nähe waren.

Seine Hoffnung, Dean endlich zu Hilfe kommen zu können, schwand dahin und er fragte sich, ob Marie ein Fehler unterlaufen war. Die ersten dicken Regentropfen fielen ihm auf die Haare und ins Gesicht, also wischte er sich mit der Hand über die Haut.

"Wo sind sie?", fragte er schließlich und drehte sich etwas um.

"Hier... sie sind hier. Ganz in der Nähe.", Marie ließ ihn los und rutschte von dem Pferderücken.

Mit beiden Füßen landete sie auf dem trockenen Gras, welches den Regen mit Sicherheit gut gebrauchen konnte. Langsam ging sie auf einen alten Baum zu und berührte schließlich dessen Rinde.

"Ich verstehe das nicht...", murmelte sie, doch dann schoss ihr Kopf hoch. "Er ist unter uns! Unter der Erde!"

"Was?", Sam glaubte seinen Ohren kaum zu trauen. "Wie ist das möglich?"

"Es muss einen Eingang geben!", rief sie und strich sich die inzwischen nassen Haare aus der Stirn. "Hilf mir, ihn zu suchen."

Sam zog seinen gesunden Fuß aus dem Steigbügel und schwang ihn über den Halsansatz des Pferdes, sodass er sich auf der anderen Seite herunter rutschen lassen konnte. Er versuchte, sein Gewicht auf einem Bein abzufangen, doch als er aufsetzte verlor er durch die Wucht das Gleichgewicht und kippte nach vorne. Er landete auf den Knien und unterdrückte einen Aufschrei, als sein verletzter Fuß ebenfalls mit dem Boden in Berührung kam. Schnell biss er sich auf die Unterlippe und wartete, ob es wieder besser wurde. Sie mussten weiter... sie waren so nah dran!

"So geht das nicht.", sagte Marie und kam zu ihm hinüber. "Wir müssen etwas gegen diese Schmerzen tun."

"Ach und was?", fragte Sam frustriert und sah sich um.

Wenn der Dämon Dean unter die Erde gebracht hatte, musste es eine Öffnung geben! Der Regen nahm zu und ganz in der Nähe ertönte Donner. Schwer atmend stand er wieder auf und stützte sich an dem Pferd.  
Marie befand sich inzwischen neben ihm. Sie griff nach oben und zog die Tasche herunter, die sie mit hier gebracht hatten.

"In der einen Tasche von euch", begann sie und öffnete schnell den Reißverschluss. "habe ich Bandagen gefunden. Ich habe welche eingesteckt. Wir müssen uns die Zeit nehmen, Dein Bein zu versorgen."

Im ersten Moment hinterfragte Sam diese Aussage nicht, doch dann bemerkte er den angespannten Gesichtsausdruck bei Marie, als diese sich mit der Rolle in den Händen zu ihm drehte.

"Warum hast Du die Bandagen eingepackt?", fragte er.

"Für Dean.", antwortete sie ehrlich und blickte zu ihm hoch. "Ich habe Blut auf dem Boden bei den Taschen entdeckt."

"Und das sagst Du mir erst jetzt?", stieß Sam hervor und Wut brauste in ihm auf. "Warum hast Du mir das nicht sofort gesagt? Wir hätten viel schneller sein können!"

"Wir waren schnell. Es bringt nichts, wenn Du Dich in diese Sache kopfüber hinein stürzt, Sam. Ich wollte Dich nicht unnötig belasten! Das hier ist schon schlimm genug."

"Unnötig? Es geht hier um das Leben meines Bruders!"

Erneut donnerte es grollend laut und Marie zuckte zusammen. Sam versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Sie hatte es gut gemeint und er war so angespannt, dass er seine Ratlosigkeit an ihr ausließ. Erneut wischte er sich das Wasser aus dem Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Es tut mir leid.", entschuldigte er sich. "Lass uns endlich anfangen zu suchen."

"Warte.", sie ging in die Hocke und begann vorsichtig, die Stoffbahnen um seinen Knöchel und seinen Schuh zu wickeln.

Er konnte langsam spüren, wie die Bandage sein Gelenk unterstützte und allmählich bekam er auch wieder einen kühleren Kopf. Sie stand endlich wieder auf und er versuchte vorsichtig, das Bein aufzusetzen. Es schmerzte noch immer, doch bei Weitem nicht mehr so stark wie zuvor. Dennoch würde er nicht richtig laufen können.

"Ich stütze Dich, so gut es geht.", sagte sie.

Sie trug bereits die Tasche in der einen Hand und schien ihm seinen Ausbruch von zuvor nicht übel zu nehmen. Dankbar nickte er ihr zu und umfasste mit dem Arm ihre Schultern. Viel zu langsam für seine Begriffe humpelte er mit ihr noch etwas weiter den Hügel hinauf und sah sich nach einer Art Loch im Boden oder Eingang zu einer Höhle um.

"Ich kann nichts erkennen.", auch Marie sah sich um. "Du?"

Wieder zuckte ein Blitz über den Himmel, sofort gefolgt von Donner. Das Pferd wieherte laut, scheute plötzlich und galoppierte dann davon. Sam drehte sich um als er dies bemerkte und erkannte durch den dichten Regen einen Schatten - doch dann war er verschwunden. Auch Marie drehte sich um und er konnte fühlen, wie sie plötzlich erstarrte.

"Was ist los?", fragte er.

"Er ist hier.", stieß sie leise hervor. "Der gelbäugige Mann! Ich kann ihn fühlen."

Wieder drehte sie sich herum und sah in eine andere Richtung. Sams Herzschlag schnellte hoch. Marie wandte sich erneut um. Ihr Atem ging schnell. Der gelbäugige Dämon schien sie zu umkreisen.

"Was sollen wir tun?", rief sie voller Angst. "Du hast gesagt, Du würdest Dir etwas einfallen lassen!"

Sam überlegte fieberhaft, womit sie sich gegen ihn am Besten verteidigen könnten. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er hier wieder auf sie stoßen würde.

Schnell nahm er Marie die Tasche aus der Hand und suchte seine Waffe. Sie war mit Silberkugeln geladen. Er fand eine kleine Flasche mit Weihwasser - doch er hatte keine Ahnung, ob es etwas gegen diesen Bastard ausrichten würde. Sam hatte schon einmal versucht, ihn zu erschießen, doch er hatte es nicht geschafft.

"Bleib bei mir.", wies er Marie an. "Sag mir, wenn Du ihn fühlen kannst, nenn mir die Richtung!"

"Da... er ist dort, ganz in der Nähe.", ihre Stimme zitterte.

Durch den dichten Regen konnte Sam nichts erkennen, doch er feuerte blind in die Richtung, in die Marie zeigte.

Die junge Frau wirbelte herum.

"Dort!"

Sam feuerte erneut, dieses Mal in eine andere Richtung. Inzwischen schüttete es und er konnte in dem Dämmerlicht fast gar nichts mehr von ihrer Umgebung erkennen.

"Jetzt ist er weg...", sagte sie und blickte ihn mit großen Augen an.

"Er spielt mit uns.", antwortete er und dachte einen Moment nach. "Salz... Salz müsste uns schützen."

"Der Regen wird es fortspülen!", erwiderte sie panisch.

Verzweifelt blickte Sam sich um - er war genauso ratlos wie Marie, die sich ängstlich an ihn klammerte.

"Er kommt.", stieß sie hervor. "Sam!"

Sein Name war das Letzte, was er von Marie hörte, denn plötzlich erfasste ihn ein Stoß, der ihn zurück taumeln ließ. Er kippte nach hinten und landete auf dem Gras.  
Als er wieder hoch blickte, war Marie verschwunden.

Aufgeregt und nach Atem ringend sah er sich um, überblickte die gesamte Wiese um ihn herum - doch er war allein. Schnell steckte er seine Waffe in den Hosenbund zurück und umklammerte das Fläschchen mit Weihwasser krampfhaft.

"Marie!", schrie er so laut er konnte.

Doch es kam keine Antwort. Nichts. Würde der gelbäugige Dämon zurück kehren? Er wartete noch einen Augenblick, lauschte. Aber um ihn herum prasselte nur der Regen auf die Erde. Ein weiterer Blitz erhellte seine Umgebung und Sam wirbelte alarmiert herum, als er eine Bewegung im Augenwinkel wahr nahm. In diesem Moment traf ihn jedoch bereits Etwas am Kopf und das Einzige was er noch spürte war der nasse Boden, als er darauf aufschlug.

*

*

Marie schrie voller Angst auf, als sie wieder festen Boden unter ihren Füßen spürte. Es war furchtbar gewesen, was sie gerade erlebt hatte. Das ständige Gefühl zu fallen und sich sehr schnell fort zu bewegen - so etwas hatte sie noch nie verspürt. Nun aber war sie zum Stillstand gekommen.

Sie drehte sich um - das Wesen war immer noch hier. Hinter sich sah sie eine schwarze, fließende Wolke, die sich nun auf einen am Boden liegenden Körper zu bewegte. Der unbekannte Mann war tot - sie konnte rein gar nichts von ihm empfangen.

Sie konnte ihre Augen nicht von dem schrecklichen Bild wenden, als der Rauch sich nun in den Mund des toten Mannes drängte. Entsetzt stolperte sie einige Schritte zurück und stieß mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand des Raumes, in welchen man sie gebracht hatte.

In der Zwischenzeit erhob sich der Oberkörper des toten Mannes wie bei einer Puppe. Eine Gänsehaut überzog ihren Rücken und sie wollte erneut schreien, doch ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt.

Dann öffneten sich die Augen des Toten und sie blickten Marie direkt an. Sie waren gelb. Der gelbäugige Mann war zurück...

*

*

Vela stand schwer atmend über dem jüngeren Bruder und warf das dicke Stück Holz weg, mit welchem er ihn niedergeschlagen hatte. Diese Menschen waren so leicht zu überlisten, wenn man sie überraschte. Und sie waren schwach. Er selbst konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern wie es war, als er noch ein Mensch gewesen war. War er auch so leicht zu überwältigen gewesen?

Mit einem überheblichen, zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck packte er den Arm des Jungen und zog ihn zu einem Baum, unter dessen Wurzelgeflecht sich einer der Zugänge zu seinem Reich befand. Azazel hatte sich Marie geholt, sie war also endlich aus dem Weg geräumt. Sie würde diesen Beiden nicht mehr helfen können. Endlich war dieser Kampf also wieder fair. Er lächelte kurz. Fair für seine Begriffe jedenfalls.

Er zog Sam so weit in die Gänge hinein, bis er mit Sicherheit kein Tageslicht mehr zu sehen bekommen würde, wenn er wieder wach wurde. Er sollte sich besser mit dem Aufwachen beeilen... es regnete heute besonders stark. Und außerdem würde er hier sein und auf ihn warten...

Erneut schäumte Wut in ihm auf. Wäre Azazel nicht noch immer hier und würde seine Taten überwachen, wäre dies ein äußerst unterhaltsames Spiel geworden. Doch statt dessen musste er zulassen, dass Sam seine Fähigkeiten an ihm testete... oh, sobald er zurück in der Hölle sein würde und Azazel endlich vom Hals haben würde, dann würde er einen Weg finden, um zurück zu kehren und diesem kleinen menschlichen Bastard den Hals umdrehen!

*

*

Marie konnte kaum atmen, als das Wesen sich auf sie zu bewegte. Wie war es möglich, dass schwarzer Rauch einen Toten besetzen und ihn wieder lebendig machen konnte?

Dann endlich begriff sie, dass es das war, was auch ihr Vater, Thomas und Peter getan hatten - diese Männer, ihr Körper, waren auch tot gewesen... deshalb hatte sie nichts bei ihnen gespürt. Dieses gelbäugige Wesen war weitaus stärker, deshalb musste sie es fühlen, doch bei ihrem Vater...

Übelkeit kroch in ihr hoch als ihr klar wurde, wie viele Jahre diese Wesen die Körper besetzt hatten. Das war nicht möglich... wie konnte so etwas nur sein?

"Beruhige Dich, Marie.", sagte der Mann nun zu ihr und seine Stimme klang fremd in ihren Ohren. "Ich hatte heute einen sehr unterhaltsamen Tag und werde Dir nicht nachtragen, dass Du mich versucht hast, anzugreifen. Einverstanden? Vergessen wir die kleine Szene."

"W-wo bin ich?", brachte sie zitternd hervor.

"Weit, weit weg von Deiner Heimat.", antwortete er. "Ich sagte Dir, dass es so kommen würde. Sam konnte Dich nicht beschützen. Er kann ja nicht einmal sich selbst schützen. Irgendwann werde ich ihn holen, genau wie Dich."

Verängstigt presste sie sich gegen die Wand, als er noch weiter auf sie zu kam und die Hand nach ihr ausstreckte. Die Finger des Toten umschlossen ihr Kinn und sie presste die Augen zu, während sie eine erneute Welle der Übelkeit bekämpfte. Er drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite.

"Was genau mache ich jetzt nur mit Dir?", überlegte er laut, während er an ihr zu riechen schien.

Angewidert betete sie, dass er sie endlich wieder loslassen würde.

"Ich lasse Dir die Wahl.", sagte er schließlich und entfernte sich endlich wieder von ihr. "Ich kehre jetzt zurück in Dein Dorf und werde überwachen, ob _Dein Vater_ meinen Befehlen folgt. Danach will ich eine Entscheidung."

Marie zwang sich, die Augen wieder zu öffnen und ihn anzusehen. Mit rasendem Herzen wartete sie, bis er weiter sprach.

"Entweder, Du verpflichtest Dich das zu tun, was ich von Dir verlange - dafür lasse ich Dir Deinen freien Willen. Oder wir werden Deine Fähigkeiten nutzen, indem Du die Hülle für einen meiner Gefolgsleute wirst.", er machte eine Pause und lächelte. "Ganz ehrlich, Marie. Ich würde Deine Gesellschaft sehr schätzen, sie würde meinen Alltag bereichern. Also denke darüber nach, solange ich weg bin. Ach ja... noch ein kleiner Tipp: Ich an Deiner Stelle würde nicht versuchen, hier raus zu kommen oder nach Hilfe zu rufen. Vor dieser Tür da drüben", sie folgte seiner Geste. "befinden sich ein gutes Dutzend Dämonen, die alle für mich arbeiten. Also lass Dich nicht von ihnen umbringen, ja?"

Mit diesen Worten war er plötzlich verschwunden und Marie starrte entsetzt auf die Stelle, wo er zuvor noch gewesen war. Eine Träne entwischte ihren Augen. Sie hatte schreckliche Angst und sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte - _was sollte sie nur tun?_

*

*

Dean wollte seine Augen öffnen, doch sie waren so schwer... Und er wollte viel lieber wieder weg driften. Weg von den Schmerzen, die ihn immer weiter in die Realität zurück holten.

Doch etwas nagte an seinem Bewusstsein. Er durfte nicht schlafen - er musste wachsam sein, durfte nicht aufgeben. Etwas hier war nicht in Ordnung... oder? Oder träumte er das alles nur?

Ihm war kalt, er zitterte und doch fühlte sich sein Körper gleichzeitig an, als würde er innerlich verbrennen.

Nein, er träumte nicht. Er musste sich daran erinnern, was passiert war. Warum war Sam nicht bei ihm?

Er zwang sich nun doch, die Augen zu öffnen. Aber nur Dunkelheit begrüßte ihn.

"Sammy?"

Seine eigene Stimme klang fremd für ihn und er wollte sich so gerne erinnern, was passiert war.

Etwas traf seine Nase und ließ seinen Kopf wieder hoch schnellen, sonst wäre er wieder eingeschlafen.

Wasser... es war Wasser, das auf ihn tropfte und das war es, weswegen er fror. Mit einem wattigen Gefühl im Kopf sah er sich in der Dunkelheit um, doch natürlich erkannte er nichts.

"Sam?", versuchte er es erneut.

Dieses Mal bemerkte er, dass seine Stimme deswegen so fremd war, weil sie so erstickt klang. Um ihn herum musste wenig Raum sein, in welchen die Schallwellen sich ausbreiten konnten. Erst jetzt spürte er das Holz, gegen welches er gelehnt saß und das Seil, das seine Arme hinter seinem Rücken hielt. Auch seine Beine waren gefesselt!

Schlagartig waren die Erinnerungen erneut zurück und er realisierte endlich voll, dass er in vollkommener Dunkelheit in einer nicht unerheblichen Menge Wasser saß und dass von oben immer noch weiteres Wasser auf ihn herab tropfte.

Schwindel erfasste ihn, als sein Herzschlag zunahm. Er stöhnte auf als er versuchte, seine Arme frei zu bekommen und der Schmerz in seiner Seite durch die Bewegung wieder aufflammte.

"Sam...", seine Stimme war nun nur noch ein Flüstern, während die Angst seinen vom Fieber gebeutelten Geist erfasste und ihm klar wurde, dass er sich alleine aus dieser Situation niemals würde befreien können.

*

_Kälte... die Kälte war inzwischen in jeden seiner Knochen vorgedrungen. Doch das Zittern hatte wenigstens aufgehört. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich so müde gefühlt wie gerade in diesem Moment. Doch er durfte nicht einschlafen. Wenn er einschlief, würde das bedeuten, dass er nie wieder aufwachte. _

_Die Dunkelheit die ihn umgab kam ihm inzwischen nicht mehr bedrohlich vor. Sie umschloss ihn wie ein Mantel, wollte ihn zurück in den angenehmen Zustand der Besinnungslosigkeit schicken. Doch er wartete... er wusste, dass Sam ihn nicht im Stich lassen würde. Sam würde kommen und ihn hier raus holen, wenn er nur irgend wie die Chance dazu hatte. _

_Als das Wasser seinen Hals erreichte, breitete sich eine beängstigende Ruhe in ihm aus. Sam würde gleich da sein. Gleich würde er die Stimme seines Bruders hören..._

Ein heller Blitz zuckte vor Sams geistigem Auge auf. Mit rasenden Kopfschmerzen kam er zu sich und er schreckte hoch.

"Dean!", stieß er unbewusst hervor und presste sich eine Hand an die schmerzende Stirn.

Schwer atmend und aufgebracht von dem was er gerade erlebt hatte, blinzelte er mehrmals, doch nur Dunkelheit umgab ihn. Sein Herzschlag pochte in seinen Ohren und er versuchte sich zu beruhigen während er zu verstehen versuchte, wo er war und was passiert war. Seine Schulter und sein Nacken schmerzten, das Dröhnen in seinem Kopf wollte gar nicht nachlassen.

Er hob seine Hand und stieß nicht weit über seinem Kopf auf einen Widerstand. Erde... sie war nass und fühlte sich klebrig an, als er sie berührte. Dort wo er saß, hatte sich eine kleine Menge an Wasser gesammelt, die Feuchtigkeit und der Matsch hatten seine Kleidung durchweicht.

Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, was zuletzt geschehen war - jemand hatte ihn nieder geschlagen! Gleich, nachdem Marie geholt worden war.  
War es der gelbäugige Dämon gewesen, der ihn hierher gebracht hatte?  
Nein, dachte er - der Gelbäugige würde sich ihm zeigen...

Er musste sich dort befinden, wo Marie Dean vermutet hatte! Unter diesem Feld! Unter der Erde! Und er hatte eine Vision gehabt - sein Bruder musste ebenfalls hier sein. Und bei ihm stand weitaus mehr Wasser, als hier bei ihm! Er versuchte sich an die Details zu erinnern - Er hatte gespürt, dass Dean nicht weg konnte. Dass ihn irgend etwas dort festhielt! Er würde ertrinken, wenn Sam nicht rechtzeitig da sein würde!

"Dean!", rief er laut, doch die umgebenden Wände erstickten seine Stimme.

Verzweifelt fuhr er sich durch das nasse Haar. Er hatte durch die Vision in Deans Innerstes sehen können, hatte gefühlt, wie es ihm ging und wie sehr er darauf vertraute, dass Sam ihn finden würde - doch wie sollte er ihn hier nur aufspüren?

"Beängstigend, nicht?"

Sam zuckte zusammen und wirbelte herum, als er die Stimme hinter sich hörte. Der andere Dämon!

Natürlich - er hatte Dean und ihn hier herein gebracht und würde jetzt kurzen Prozess mit ihm machen. Schnell tastete Sam nach seiner Waffe. Sie war noch da, in einem Hosenbund! Sie würde nicht viel nützen, aber trotzdem durchflutete ihn kurz ein Gefühl der Erleichterung.

"Was willst Du?", rief er. "Lass das Versteckspiel und greif mich an, Du Bastard!"

Angespannt wartete er auf Antwort.

"Ich sollte im Moment Deine geringste Sorge sein."

Dean - er spielte auf Dean an.

Doch Sam würde sich nicht von ihm in die Irre leiten lassen. Er ging auf die Knie und konzentrierte sich genau auf die Richtung, aus der er die Stimme des Dämons vermutete, zog die Waffe und spannte langsam und so leise wie möglich den Hahn.

"Was willst Du damit sagen?", fragte er, um von seinem Plan abzulenken.

"Dein Bruder ist auch hier unten. Und ohne Marie wirst Du ihn niemals finden."

Marie! Noch mehr Wut flammte in Sams Innerem auf - eines Tages würde er diesen gelbäugigen Bastard erwischen und ihn umbringen!

"Ich glaube doch."

Der Dämon lachte laut auf. Das war alles, was Sam brauchte - er konnte endlich sein Ziel in der Dunkelheit anvisieren. Entschlossen drückte er ab. Der Schuss der Waffe war auf diesem kleinen Raum schmerzhaft laut und sein Ohr begann zu pfeifen, nachdem der Knall verklungen war.

"Daneben!", rief der Dämon und Sam hörte, wie sich etwas auf ihn zu bewegte.

Alarmiert hob er die Waffe erneut und bereitete sich darauf vor, den Dämon gleich vor sich zu haben. Doch statt wie erwartet, erschien das Wesen nicht vor ihm, sondern befand sich plötzlich hinter ihm und stieß ihn nach vorne.

Die Waffe entglitt ihm und landete irgendwo im Dunkeln. Sam tastete danach, doch mit einem Satz war der Kerl plötzlich auf ihm und presste ihm sein Knie in den Rücken, während er mit beiden Händen Sams Kopf umfasste.

"Ich würde Dir zu gerne sämtliche Knochen brechen!", raunte er ihm ins Ohr.

"Nur zu!", presste Sam zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor, während er weiter nach der Waffe suchte.

Endlich fanden seine Fingerspitzen das kühle Metall und seine Finger umschlossen den Griff - doch es war zu spät. Der Dämon war mit einem Mal verschwunden.

"Du feiges Schwein!", rief Sam in die Dunkelheit.

Er verstand nicht, warum der Dämon ihn nicht längst getötet hatte. Er musste bereits tausend Gelegenheiten dazu gehabt haben! Also warum tat er das hier?  
Dann wurde es ihm bewusst... er hielt ihn hin. Er wollte Zeit schinden, wollte ihn davon ablenken, Dean zu suchen! Er hatte ihm zwar einen kleinen Happen an Information hingeworfen, doch nur um ihn zu verwirren und um seine Konzentration zu durchbrechen.

Schwer atmend und angespannt bewegte er sich nun auf allen Vieren vorwärts. In die Hocke gehen und sich schneller fortbewegen konnte er aufgrund seines pochenden Knöchels nicht. Er spürte, wie die Wut und der Zeitdruck in seinem Inneren größer wurden - warum ging alles nur so schrecklich schief?

Er holte tief Luft und versuchte, sich wieder etwas zu beruhigen. Er würde den Dämon in dieser Umgebung nur finden, wenn dieser es wollte. Aber Sam würde sein Spiel nicht länger mitspielen. Jetzt zählte nur noch eines: Dean rechtzeitig zu finden und ihn hier raus zu bringen! Mit dem Dämon konnte er sich anlegen, wenn er ihm in den Weg kam...

*

*

Marie hatte es nach einer Weile gewagt, in dem Raum umher zu gehen. Vorsichtig hatte sie versucht die Tür zu öffnen, doch sie war verschlossen. Es gab in diesem Zimmer kein Fenster. Die Wände bestanden aus dickem Beton, ganz anders als bei ihr zu Hause, wo fast alle Gebäude mit Holz erreichtet worden waren. Eine dieser elektrischen Birnen spendete etwas Licht von der hohen Decke. Es war kalt hier drinnen - anders als im Dorf, wo bis kurz vor ihrem Verschwinden eine drückende Schwüle geherrscht hatte.

In ihrem Kopf rasten die Gedanken. Zuhause... würde sie es jemals wiedersehen? Wie erging es gerade den Leuten dort? Kämpften sie noch gegen das Feuer? Wie ging es Lukas? Sie vermisste diese Menschen und den Ort jetzt schon.

Sie schloss die Augen und kämpfte die neuen Tränen nieder. Sie musste einen klaren Kopf behalten. Klar war, dass sie hier niemals würde bleiben können. Sie würde nicht für diese Kreatur arbeiten. Nein - Gott konnte ihr diese Bürde niemals auferlegt haben. Das alles konnte kein Mensch ertragen!

Ihr Blick fand wie so oft zuvor schon, die Tür. Sie war sich sicher, dass der Gelbäugige sie nur aus einem einzigen Grund auf die anderen Dämonen hingewiesen hatte:

Er gab ihr eine weitere Wahl.

Sollte sie die Dämonen rufen, würden sie sie töten und das war ein anderer Ausweg aus dieser schrecklichen Situation, in der sie sich befand. Und je länger sie über sein "Angebot" nachdachte, erschien ihr diese Lösung als die Verlockendste.

Sie atmete tief ein und ging langsam auf die Tür zu. Ihr Entschluss war gefallen. Sie würde nicht für ihn arbeiten und sie würde auch keine Marionette für ihn werden. Schon im Dorf hatte sie diese Entscheidung gefällt: Anstatt mit ihm zu kommen, wollte sie auch dort bereits lieber sterben.

Also hob sie die Hand und schlug mit der Fläche gegen die metallene Oberfläche der Tür.

"Lasst mich hier raus!", rief sie laut, doch ihre Stimme zitterte vor Anspannung.

Dann trat sie mit klopfendem Herzen zurück und wartete. Es dauerte nicht lange und ein Schlüssel wurde von außen im Schloss gedreht. Wie erstarrt beobachtete sie, wie die Tür langsam geöffnet wurde und einen kurzen Blick nach draußen frei gab. Ein weiterer Raum, ähnlich wie diesem hier, befand sich dort und es hielten sich mehrere Personen darin auf, die alle in ihre Richtung blickten. Herein trat jedoch nur eine junge Frau, die die Tür wieder hinter sich schloss und die ihren Blick mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen über sie schweifen ließ.

*

*

Wasser tropfte unaufhörlich von der Decke der niedrigen Gänge herab und Sam horchte. Links von ihm klang es so, als würde das Wasser nicht auf den aufgeweichten Boden, sondern auf bereits angesammeltes Wasser auftreffen. Dort würde er es versuchen! Sam kroch den Tunnel entlang, immer weiter in das tiefer werdende Wasser hinein. Hinter sich konnte er den Dämon hören. Er folgte ihm, war ganz nahe. Noch hatte er ihn nicht angegriffen, doch Sam war sich sicher, dass er es tun würde, sobald er seinen Plan durchschaute.

Also versuchte er, sich zu beeilen, doch Sam sollte recht behalten: Wie zuvor wurde er am Fuß gepackt und er schrie auf, als sein verletzter Knöchel bewegt wurde. Wieder holte er aus und trat nach dem Dämon. Gleichzeitig ließ er sich auf die schmerzende Schulter fallen und zielte mit der Waffe in den Tunnel hinter sich. Er drückte ab. Erneut schien der Knall ihn halb taub zu machen, doch dann vernahm er das dumpfe Aufstöhnen des Dämons. Er hatte ihn erwischt! Gleichzeitig packte das Wesen jedoch erneut sein Bein. Ein Adrenalinschub sorgte dafür, dass Sam sich mit einem Ruck aus dem Griff befreien konnte und weiter nach vorne gelangte. Noch einmal feuerte er in den dunklen Tunnel und erwischte den Dämon erneut.

Er hetzte weiter, weg von dem Verfolger. In immer tieferes Wasser gelangte er, sodass es nun fast seine Oberarme erreicht hatte. Die Waffe hielt er immer noch in der rechten Hand, er hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, sie weg zu stecken. Ihm schoss durch den Kopf, ob die Waffe dadurch vielleicht irgendwann klemmen könnte - doch da die Kugeln den Dämon nicht wirklich aufhielten, würde das im Endeffekt auch nicht mehr zählen. Irgendwann würde der Kerl ihn erwischen. Hätte er doch nur geweihte Kugeln im Magazin!

Geweiht! Eine Idee kam ihm und er stoppte. Er horchte, wie nahe der Dämon, der ihn noch immer verfolgte, bereits war. Sam hatte ein wenig Vorsprung. Schnell bewegte er sich weiter, während sich wilde Gedanken in seinem Kopf formten.

Dean und er hatten für den Kampf gegen die Striga geweihte Eisenkugeln hergestellt! Und er hatte seinem Dad schon so oft beim Herstellen von Weihwasser zugehört! Er hatte in letzter Zeit selbst so oft die Verse in dessen Tagebuch gelesen! Er musste sich nur erinnern!

Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, während er versuchte, die Anfangsworte zu finden. Er war immer gut in Latein gewesen... das sollte doch nicht zu schwer sein! Dann endlich fiel ihm der erste Satz ein! Doch dann erstarrte Sam - er konnte etwas hinter sich hören... das Wasser bewegte sich.

Dadurch dass er gestoppt hatte, hatte der Dämon wohl seinen genauen Standort ausmachen können und sich hierher befördert! Schnell drehte er sich um und ließ sich nach hinten fallen. Er saß inzwischen bereits bis zur Brust in Wasser. Wenn der Dämon sich vor ihm befand, dann- weiter kam er nicht. Er wurde gepackt und nach vorne gezerrt, weiter geschleudert und landete bäuchlings in dem angestauten Wasser. Panisch umklammerte er den Griff der Waffe. Er wollte sich aufrichten, doch der Dämon war schon über ihm und drückte ihn unter Wasser. Sam versuchte, sich hoch zu drücken, doch der Dämon war stark. Mit aller Kraft stemmte er sich gegen das Wesen. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie, doch irgendwie schaffte er es, ihn von sich zu stoßen und aus dem Wasser aufzutauchen.

"Das ist es also, was er so sehr an Dir bewundert, was?", hörte Sam den Dämon rufen. "Du dreckiger kleiner Wechselbalg!"

Sam hatte jetzt keine Zeit um darüber nachzudenken, was er meinte! Wenn er sich nicht irrte, befand sich der Dämon nun wieder hinter ihm, er würde also weiter ins tiefere Wasser fliehen können. Noch einmal feuerte er die Waffe ab und bewegte sich sofort darauf wieder nach vorne. Seine Lippen formten leise den ersten lateinischen Satz des Segensgebetes, von welchem er hoffte, dass er sich gut genug daran erinnerte und das dem Dämon eventuell gleich ein böses Erwachen bescheren würde...

_Ich exorziere dich, ich beschwöre dich, Geschöpf des Wassers, im Namen und in der Macht und in der Kraft des allmächtigen Vaters..._

*

*

Marie ließ die Frau nicht aus den Augen, die sie langsam wie ein Raubtier umkreiste. Sie konnte nicht viel älter als 20 Jahre sein und hatte kurze, blonde Haare. Jetzt, wo sie ihr so nahe war, konnte Marie fühlen, dass sie anders war als die Dämonen die ihr bisher begegnet waren. Da war noch etwas in ihr...

"Er hat uns gesagt, dass Du hier bist.", sagte der weibliche Dämon schließlich.

Marie konzentrierte sich darauf was sie fühlte und dann erkannte sie es. Dieser Körper war nicht tot wie die Anderen! Der Mensch darin lebte noch! Schwach - aber sie war da! Entsetzt begriff sie, dass es auch das war, was ihr drohte. Sie würde eine Gefangene sein, gefangen in ihrem eigenen Körper!  
Nein! Sie musste das hier beenden. So würde sie nicht leben wollen!

"Dann hat er euch bestimmt auch gesagt, dass ihr mich töten sollt.", antwortete sie schließlich und ihre Stimme zitterte noch immer, genau wie ihr Körper.

"Dich töten?", die blonde Frau lachte leise. "Denkst Du wirklich, er würde es Dir so leicht machen?"

Maries Entschlossenheit und ihr Wille schmolzen dahin. Überrascht sah sie die junge Frau an.

"Das war ein Test, kleines dummes Mädchen!", erklärte der Dämon. "Und Du hast ihn nicht bestanden."

"Was für ein Test?"

"Er hat Dir die Wahl gelassen. Ihm treu zu sein oder sich gegen ihn zu wenden. Was Du offenbar gerade getan hast. Er hat uns erzählt, dass Du eins von seinen Kindern bist. Ich habe erst einen von euch getroffen. Oh, ich wäre zu gerne diejenige, die Dich besetzen wird. Was kannst Du?"

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon Du sprichst."

"Komm schon.", ihr Stimme war bedrohlich und dennoch zuckersüß. "Zeig mir, was Du drauf hast!"

Sie wusste, dass es ein Fehler sein würde ihre Fähigkeiten zu zeigen, doch Marie verlor auch langsam den Willen, sich zu widersetzen. Alles würde so kommen, wie der gelbäugige Mann es beschlossen hatte. Deshalb war ihr Leben sowieso verwirkt. Auf die eine oder andere Weise...

All ihre Angst und ihre Frustration ballten sich in Maries Innerem und wandelten sich langsam wieder in Wut. Dieser Dämon wollte wissen, wozu sie imstande war? Dann würde sie es ihr zeigen! Mit einem Schlag ließ sie die angestaute Energie frei und sandte sie gegen die Frau. Zuvor hatte sie immer nur Gegenstände bewegt, doch nun taumelte der Dämon überrascht zurück und stieß gegen die Wand hinter ihr.

"Nicht übel!", rief sie begeistert und lächelte. "Jedenfalls für einen Menschen. Aber ich, Schätzchen, bin etwas geübter in diesen Dingen."

Die Kraftwelle, die sie in diesem Moment überrollte warf Marie nach hinten und sie landete an der Wand, wo sie von dem Dämon festgehalten wurde. Langsam kam sie auf sie zu.

"Na, was denkst Du? Wer von uns Beiden ist die Stärkere?"

"Das hier ist doch kein Wettkampf!", stieß Marie angestrengt hervor.

"Nein? Baby, Du bist momentan der begehrteste Mensch in diesem Gebäude und die da draußen wollen Dich! Würde ich diesen Körper in dem ich gerade nicht noch benötigen, um meine Pläne fortzuführen, wärst Du schon längst besessen!", sie flüsterte das letzte Wort und Marie kroch erneut eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. "Wenn Er zurück kommt wird er entscheiden, wer Dich bekommt. Bis dahin passe ich auf, dass Du keine Dummheiten machst."

Die Kraft erlosch und Marie rutschte zu Boden, wo sie geschlagen und erschöpft sitzen blieb.

*

*

Sam arbeitete sich weiter nach vorne. Das schlammige Wasser füllte den Tunnel nun bereits weit über die Hälfte und machte es schwierig für ihn, sich kriechend fort zu bewegen. Er konnte den Dämon hinter sich hören. Er folgte ihm noch immer... doch er war nun fast soweit. Den letzten Satz der Formel sprach er nun endlich laut aus und er stoppte um zu hören, was passierte.

_...So sollst du ein reines und geheiligtes Wasser sein zum Heile der Gläubigen, sowohl ein Heilmittel für Geist, Seele und Leib als auch ein Schutz gegen alle Angriffe böser Geister und böser Menschen. Im Namen des Vaters und des Sohnes und des Heiligen Geistes. _

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte nur Stille um ihn herum. Hatte er doch einen Fehler gemacht? Funktionierte es nicht, ein solches Gewässer zu weihen?  
Angst und Zweifel machten sich wieder in ihm breit, nahmen ihm jegliche Hoffnung...  
Doch dann hörte er endlich das, was er ersehnt hatte - der Dämon schrie unter Schmerzen auf.

Es hatte funktioniert! Er hatte das Wasser in Weihwasser verwandelt! Erleichterung durchflutete ihn wie eine Welle und er konnte ein Lächeln nicht zurück halten - dieser Mistkerl würde einen langen Weg durch das Weihwasser zurück legen müssen, bis er wieder trockenen Boden unter den Füßen hatte! Wenn er es überhaupt überlebte!

Die Schmerzensschreie nahmen noch einmal zu, bevor sie sich in ein wütendes Fauchen und Stöhnen verwandelten, das sich aber von Sams Position immer weiter entfernte. Angesport durch diesen Triumph sammelte Sam neue Kraft und er konzentrierte sich wieder auf sein Ziel, Dean zu finden, bevor dieser hier drinnen ertrank.

Entschlossen kroch Sam weiter und folgte einer Biegung, die den Tunnel noch weiter hinab führte. Nach einer Senke, die fast schon vollständig unter Wasser stand und die ihn in helle Panik versetzte, stieg der Weg wieder etwas an. Sams Finger berührten ständig Erdbrocken, Felsen, Holz - der Weg durch diese Tunnel schien endlos zu sein.  
Doch dann fanden seine Finger etwas, das sich neu anfühlte. Schnell tastete er weiter und die Bilder fügten sich in seinem Kopf zusammen - Schuhe. Der Stoff einer Jeans! Adrenalin schoss erneut durch seine Adern und er konnte es kaum glauben!

"Dean!", stieß er hervor und robbte aufgeregt weiter.

Schnell tastete er sich weiter. Er registrierte das Seil, das um Deans Beine geschlungen war, dann arbeitete er sich weiter und fand den Kopf seines Bruders, der ihm auf die Brust gesunken war. Das Wasser stand ihm bereits bis zum Kinn und wenn Sam nur etwas später gekommen wäre...

Er schüttelte den Gedanken von sich und verdrängte die Gefühle seiner Vision, während er Deans Kopf vorsichtig umfasste. Sofort spürte er das Fieber, das von dessen Haut ausging.

"Dean. Kannst Du mich hören? Wach auf!", sagte er aufgeregt.

Dean stöhnte leise auf, weiter reagierte er jedoch nicht. Besorgt fühlte er dessen Puls und dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass er keine Zeit mehr verlieren durfte. Er musste seinen Bruder und sich selbst so schnell wie möglich hier heraus schaffen, bevor der Tunnel vollständig unter Wasser stand. Unaufhörlich tropfte das Wasser von oben herab und Sam konnte nicht abschätzen, wie lange es noch dauern würde, bevor sie vielleicht keine Luft mehr bekamen.

"Ich bin hier. Ich bringe Dich hier raus. Okay?"

Er hoffte, dass sein Bruder ihn vielleicht hören konnte. Vorsichtig legte er Deans Kopf in den Nacken und führte dann seine Hände zurück zu der Stelle, wo seine Beine zusammen gebunden waren. Nach einem Moment fand er den Knoten und konnte ihn mit etwas Kraft schnell lösen. Er kehrte zurück und überprüfte, ob Dean noch immer seinen Kopf über Wasser hatte. Als er sich dessen vergewissert hatte, fuhr er an seinen Armen entlang und fand die Fesseln um dessen Handgelenke, die Dean an Ort und Stelle hielten. Sam streckte seinen Kopf nach oben aus dem Wasser und arbeitete gleichzeitig daran, den Knoten zu lösen, doch das stellte sich als nicht so einfach heraus...

"Verdammt!", fluchte er und überprüfte noch einmal, wie viel Platz Dean noch blieb, bis sein Kopf unter Wasser sein würde - es war nicht mehr viel.

Ohne zu zögern holte Sam Luft und tauchte unter, damit er mehr Spielraum für seine Arme und Hände hatte. Dieser verdammte Knoten war so fest gezogen, dass er in der Dunkelheit keinen Ansatz fand, um ihn zu lösen! Panik erfasste ihn und er richtete sich wieder auf, tauchte seinen Kopf aus dem Wasser nur um festzustellen, dass er gleich oben an stieß - ihm lief die Zeit davon!

Dean bewegte sich plötzlich, hustete als er Wasser schluckte und kam etwas zu sich - das war der Moment von Sams Vision! Jetzt blieben ihm nur noch Sekunden!

"Ich bin hier!", sagte er schnell und tastete nach Deans Gesicht. "Ich hole Dich hier raus!", versprach er erneut und beugte dessen Kopf wieder nach oben. "Immer weiter atmen, hörst Du?"

"Sammy?"

Dean schien schon wieder weg zu driften - doch er wusste nun wenigstens, dass er bei ihm war... Sam würde seinen Bruder nicht im Stich lassen! Ein schmerzhafter Stich breitete sich in seinem Magen aus und ließ ihn kurz verharren - was, wenn er es nicht schaffen würde?

Nein, er musste sich zusammen reißen!

"Bleib wach, okay Dean?"

Dann tauchte Sam wieder unter und zerrte an dem Seil, grub seine Finger in den Knoten und zog daran, bis sich endlich ein Stück lockerte. Noch ein Mal tauchte er auf und holte Luft, stieß sich seinen Kopf an der Decke, doch dann endlich gelang es ihm, die Fesseln zu lockern und Deans Hände endlich frei zu bekommen.

Sofort zog er seinen Bruder weg von dem Holz. Dadurch rutschte auch dieser unter die Wasseroberfläche und Sam fühlte, wie sich Panik in ihm ausbreitete. Dean reagierte nicht, also war er wieder bewusstlos. Dessen Körper lehnte schlaff und schwer gegen den seinen. Er konnte die Hitze, die von ihm ausging, fühlen.

Schnell zog Sam ihn ein Stück weiter und sein Kopf stieß durch die Wasseroberfläche. Nach Atem ringend tastete er nach Deans Kopf und hob auch diesen aus dem Wasser heraus.

"Dean!", rief er hektisch und horchte.

Atmete er noch? Hatte er doch zu lange gebraucht? Wie lange war Dean schon unter Wasser gewesen, als er noch versuchte, den Knoten zu lösen? Endlos lang erscheinende Sekunden verstrichen und Sam fühlte, wie sich Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten. Er durfte Dean nicht verlieren! Nicht hier, nicht so! Plötzlich hustete Dean und holte angestrengt Luft. Sam atmete erleichtert auf. Er lebte! Dean lebte!

"Gut so! Immer weiter atmen!", sprach er mit tränen erstickter Stimme auf ihn ein.

Dean war nur etwas bei Bewusstsein, sein Körper wehrte sich reflexartig gegen das Wasser, das in seine Atemwege gedrungen war. Doch Sam wusste, dass diese Reaktion keinesfalls eine Entwarnung für Deans Zustand bedeutete. Dean brauchte dringend einen Arzt...

*

Vela schnaubte und kochte innerlich vor Wut, während er einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte. Dieser verfluchte Bastard war schlauer, als er gedacht hatte! Die Schmerzen, die er durch das Weihwasser am gesamten Körper fühlte, brachten ihn fast um, doch er hatte es fast heraus geschafft. Er würde den Kerl und seinen schwächlichen Bruder in Stücke reißen, egal was Azazel gesagt hatte!

Eins seiner _besonderen Kinder! _Dass er nicht lachte! Azazel hatte sie im ganzen Land verstreut, dutzendweise! Er hatte sie geschaffen, um ihm später für seinen großen Plan zu dienen, von dem jedoch kein gewöhnlicher Dämon wusste, was dieser Plan beinhaltete! Oh nein - und er war lediglich ein Billmeier, Abschaum in Azazels Augen! Und dafür sollte er all das auf sich nehmen? Sicher, der Junge hatte Fähigkeiten, genau wie Marie. Er hatte ihn mit einer Energiewelle ähnlich der Seinen im Tunnel von sich gestoßen. Aber diese lächerlichen Tricks waren es, die diese Kinder _wertvoll_ für Azazel machten? Langsam begann er, an dessen Glaubwürdigkeit zu zweifeln.

Vela knurrte und bewegte sich mit eisernem Willen weiter. Er glaubte, in seinem Dasein noch nie so wütend gewesen zu sein. Flammender Hass war alles, was er für die beiden Brüder empfand. Er brannte in ihm, genau wie das Weihwasser auf seiner Haut brannte...

*

*

Langsam machten sich die Strapazen der letzten Stunden in Maries Körper bemerkbar. Sie saß noch immer auf dem kalten Boden, während die blonde Frau unaufhörlich vor ihr auf und ab ging.

"Wie fühlt sich das eigentlich an?", fragte der Dämon plötzlich.

Marie hob den Kopf und erwiderte ihren Blick.

"Was?", fragte sie.

"Wenn Du diese Fähigkeiten benutzt? Fühlst Du dann das dämonische Blut in Dir pochen?"

Marie sah die Frau mit großen Augen an.

"Dämonisches Blut?"

"Natürlich - ihr alle tragt das Blut meines Vaters in euch. Wusstest Du das nicht?", sie lächelte. "Ihr seid alle verdammt!"

Entsetzt wandte Marie den Kopf ab und starrte auf den Boden. Sie trug Dämonenblut in sich? Das war es, was sie diese Fähigkeiten hervorbringen ließ? Aber... was bedeutete das für ihren Glauben? War sie noch immer eines von Gottes Kindern? Was, wenn...

Das Lachen der Frau unterbrach ihre Gedanken und ließ sie wieder aufsehen.

"Du solltest Dich sehen - ein kleines Häufchen Elend."

Marie wich ihrem Blick aus. Dann spürte sie etwas, das sie irritierte - der Mensch, die junge Frau im Körper des Dämons, _empfand_ etwas für sie. Ganz schwach konnte sie ihr Mitgefühl spüren. Kurz huschte ihr Blick noch einmal hinüber zu der jungen Frau.

Das bedeutete, dass Sie hier war! Dass Sie wahr nahm, was um sie herum passierte! Sie war zwar eine Gefangene, doch sie konnte noch immer eigenständige Gedanken und Gefühle fassen! Wenn dem so war, vielleicht würde Marie es schaffen können, sich gegen den Dämon zu wehren? Wenn sie erst verstanden hatte wie es sich anfühlen würde, wenn er ihren Körper übernommen hatte, konnte sie vielleicht etwas tun?

*

*

Sam achtete nicht auf den Schmerz in seinem Bein, während er Dean durch die Senke zog und sie beide kurz vollständig unter Wasser waren. Mit aller Kraft hievte er seinen Bruder weiter nach oben und hob dessen Kopf wieder über Wasser, umfasste dessen Oberkörper mit seinen Armen. Dean rührte sich nicht mehr, was Sam nur noch mehr anspornte, sich zu beeilen.

Er zog ihn weiter und rutschte mehr als ein Mal auf dem rutschigen Untergrund weg, was neue Schmerzen durch seinen Fuß schickte, doch das alles war Nichts gegen Deans Zustand. Die Sorge um ihn hatte in Sams Inneren bedrohliche Ausmaße angenommen und er bewegte sich fast schon mechanisch weiter, nur noch von dem Gedanken erfüllt, Dean in Sicherheit zu bringen und den Dämon für seine Taten in Stücke zu reißen! Wenn der Dreckskerl noch lebte, wenn er es durch das Weihwasser zurück geschafft hatte, dann...

Endlich stieg der Tunnel wieder an und nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit erreichte er schließlich den durchweichten, schlammigen Teil, an dem er zuvor gepackt worden war. Jedenfalls glaubte er, dass es hier gewesen sein musste. Da ihm bisher kein Hindernis in den Weg gekommen war, musste der Dämon noch sein und auf ihn warten.

Vorsichtig legte er Dean in dem nun nur noch wenige Zentimeter hohen, schützenden Weihwasser ab und überprüfte noch einmal dessen Puls und seine Atmung - sein Atem ging flach und sein Herz raste. Sam schluckte und kämpfte eine neue Welle der Angst nieder. Er musste sich jetzt auf den Dämon konzentrieren.

"Bist Du hier?", rief er zornig. "Zeig Dich!"

"Ich bin hier.", kam drohend und voller Hass die Antwort und Sam drehte seinen Kopf in die Richtung, aus der er die Stimme vernommen hatte.

"Du verdammter Dreckskerl! Ich töte Dich dafür, was Du meinem Bruder angetan hast!", rief er.

Sam war außer sich vor Wut.

"Du hast ihn doch gerettet!", kam die sarkastische Antwort. "Und jetzt werde ich euch beide zerfetzen und werde euch das Leben aussaugen!"

Sam schnaubte und biss seine Zähne zusammen. Dieser Bastard wollte ihn auch noch reizen!

"Zeig Dich endlich!", schrie er.

Sein Blut kochte in den Adern und er fühlte sich seltsam - die Wut brachte ihn dazu, vollkommen fokussiert zu sein, sie machte ihn ruhig. Er fühlte sich dem Dämon mit einem Mal überlegen, hatte keine Angst mehr.

"Weißt Du was man sich sagt?", begann Sam und er betonte jede Silbe ganz deutlich. Seine dunkle Stimme war das Einzige, was man in der Dunkelheit vernehmen konnte. Leise drehte er sich nach rechts. "Nimmst du einem Menschen einen seiner Sinne, werden die anderen ausgeprägter."

Er horchte und konnte den Dämon förmlich spüren, war sich sicher, dass er sich nicht weit von ihm befand. Ein verführerischer, süßer Duft stieg ihm mit einem Mal in die Nase und er hätte schwören können, dass er neben seinem eigenen Herzschlag noch den des Dämons wahrnehmen konnte. Vorsichtig tastete er nach seiner Waffe. Die Kugeln waren nun mit Weihwasser in Kontakt gekommen, würden eine ganz andere Wirkung zeigen, als zuvor. Und der Dämon war nahe genug...

Überzeugt zog er die Waffe hervor und zielte. Er brauchte sein Augenlicht nicht. Der Dämon war jetzt klar und deutlich für ihn auszumachen. Sam drückte ab und entleerte das gesamte restliche Magazin. Ein dumpfes Stöhnen bestätigte ihm, dass er getroffen hatte. Dann, als das Weihwasser mit dem rohen Fleisch in Kontakt kam, schrie der Dämon unter Schmerzen gequält auf.

Eine Welle des Triumphs durchfloss Sam, doch er wusste, dass er noch nicht gewonnen hatte. Er wusste nicht, ob er den Dämon soweit außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte, dass er ihn nicht noch einmal angreifen würde. Momentan jedoch, war er angeschlagen. Dieser Moment würde reichen müssen!

Er hatte die Exorzismen im Buch seines Vaters so gut wie auswendig gelernt, kannte ihre Bedeutung und er würde sich daran erinnern, wenn er sich anstrengte! Eine neue Welle der Wut erfasste ihn und er wollte nur noch eines - diesem Kerl eigenhändig ein Ende bereiten!

Er ließ die Waffe fallen und lief ungeachtet der immer währenden Schmerzen in seinem Bein auf die Stelle zu, wo der Dämon zu Boden gegangen war. Ja - er konnte den zuckenden Körper unter seinen Händen fühlen und ihn riechen! Grob umfasste er dessen Hals und drückte zu. Dann fing er an, den Exorzismus zu sprechen:

_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, in nomine et virtute Domini Nostri Jesu Christi, eradicare et effugare a Dei Ecclesia, ab animabus ad imaginem Dei conditis ac pretioso divini Agni sanguine redemptis._

Mit einem Schrei entwich der Dämon aus dem Wirtskörper, der unter Sams Händen erschlaffte. Sam konnte den Dämon noch immer spüren, verfolgte mit angespannter Haltung dessen Weg, als er sich in seiner ursprünglichen Form einen Weg aus diesem Labyrinth nach draußen suchte - und Sam somit seinen Fluchtweg verriet!

Schwer atmend verharrte er in der Dunkelheit. Das Adrenalin und die Wut ebbten ab und auch das fremde Gefühl, das in ihm geherrscht und ihn geführt hatte, verschwand langsam. Er ließ sich nach hinten sinken und versuchte, klare Gedanken zu fassen. Was war gerade mit ihm geschehen? So hatte er sich noch nie gefühlt... wo war diese plötzliche Entschlossenheit und Kraft her gekommen? Wie hatte er den Dämon spüren und... _riechen_ können? Es packten ihn die kalten Finger der Angst als ihm bewusst wurde, dass es das war, das in ihm steckte. Dieses_ Etwas_, das er nicht kontrollieren konnte, genau wie seine Visionen. Er würde Dean niemals von diesem Erlebnis erzählen können...

_Dean!_Sam riss sich zusammen und schüttelte die Fragen ab. Er durfte jetzt nicht zögern. Solange er sich noch an den Ausweg erinnerte, musste er seinen Bruder hier heraus schaffen.

*

*

Auf Azazels Gesicht breitete sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln aus. Er hatte die Vorfälle in den unterirdischen Tunneln überwacht, hatte Sams Verhalten mit Freude begrüßt. Oh ja, dieser Junge war sein großer Favorit. Sam Winchester hatte das Zeug dazu, sein ganz persönlicher Champion zu werden!

Das bedeutete aber auch, dass Marie aus dem Rennen war. Zu schade. Er mochte das Mädchen. Sie war so... unschuldig und naiv. Ihre Fähigkeiten konnten ihm nützlich sein, doch letztendlich war sie zu schwach, um wirklich zu gewinnen. Das Beste würde sein, wenn er ihren Körper besetzen lassen würde. Wenn es an der Zeit war, würde er ihr noch einmal eine Chance geben, sich zu beweisen. Eine letzte Chance.

*

*

Sam fühlte sich am Ende seiner Kräfte, doch vor sich konnte er Licht sehen. Ein Ausgang! Sam hatte sich nicht länger auf den Beinen halten können, nachdem der letzte Rest Adrenalin verschwunden gewesen war. Sein Knöchel brachte ihn fast um und er sehnte sich danach, ausruhen zu können. Doch das war nicht möglich - noch nicht. Er pausierte kurz, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Seine Arme zitterten, doch er behielt die Finger fest ineinander verschlungen. Er hatte die Arme unter Deans Achseln hindurch geführt und zog ihn Stück für Stück weiter. Ein langsamer und beschwerlicher Prozess, aber gleich hatte er es nach draußen geschafft...

Die Baumwurzel, unter welcher der Zugang zu dem Reich des Dämons gewesen war, stellte sich als letztes großes Hindernis heraus und Sam musste noch einmal alle Kräfte mobilisieren, um Dean über die unebenen Holzadern zu ziehen, ohne in weiter zu verletzen. Doch dann endlich tauchte der graue morgendliche Himmel über ihnen auf und Sam zog seinen Bruder noch ein letztes Stück weiter, unter das Blätterdach des Baumes. Es regnete noch immer in Strömen und selbst hier war kein Schutz mehr zu finden. Doch das war es nicht, was Sam Sorgen machte.

Er konnte nun zum ersten Mal das Gesicht seines Bruders sehen - sah die Schwellungen, die Verletzungen, die ihm der Dämon zugefügt hatte. Unter all den roten und bläulichen Stellen jedoch, hatte seine Haut eine beängstigende Blässe angenommen. Allein seine Wangen waren vom Fieber gerötet, das in ihm tobte.

"Dean...", Sams Hände zitterten nun noch mehr, als er sie erneut an den Hals seines Bruders führte und dann vorsichtig diesen und seinen Kopf abtastete, um nach weiteren Verletzungen zu suchen.

Er riss seinen Blick von Deans Gesicht los und ließ ihn weiter über seinen Körper schweifen - erst jetzt sah er das ausgewaschene Blut, das sich im Gewebe von Deans T-Shirt und Jeans festgesetzt hatte - stammte es von der Verletzung, weswegen Marie auch Blut in der Hütte bei ihren Taschen gesehen hatte?

Mit fahrigen Fingern zog er den Saum von Deans Shirt etwas hoch, konnte jedoch zunächst keine Wunde entdecken. Dann bewegte er dessen Oberkörper etwas weiter nach vorne und dann sah er die Wunde oberhalb seiner Hüfte, die noch immer leicht blutete.

Eine Stichwunde und ein großer Schnitt klafften auf seinem Rücken, schmutzig vom Sand und der Erde. Die Wundränder prangten stechend Rot auf Deans weißer Haut.

Nun verstand Sam auch, wo dieses verdammte Fieber her stammte...

Sam wagte sich ohne geeignetes Verbandsmaterial und desinfizierende Flüssigkeit nicht an Deans Wunde. Angespannt ließ er seinen Blick über die Umgebung schweifen. Das Pferd war längst über alle Berge... sollte er vielleicht noch einmal zurück in die Tunnel und versuchen, etwas Wasser zu holen, um die Wunde auszuspülen? Nein... es war zu schmutzig...

Plötzlich entdeckte er seine Tasche weiter oben auf dem Hügel - Marie hatte sie gehalten, als der Dämon sie geholt hatte und sie lag noch immer dort! Hoffnungsvoll blickte Sam Dean an. In der Tasche hatte er immerhin noch etwas frisches Weihwasser in einer kleinen Flasche und Marie hatte gesagt, sie hätte Bandagen eingepackt.

Vorsichtig lehnte Sam seinen Bruder gegen den Baumstamm und dann begab er sich wieder auf die Knie. Obwohl sein gesamter Körper danach schrie, endlich ausruhen zu können, bewegte er sich auf Händen und Knien auf die Tasche zu. Im Augenwinkel nahm er ein Licht wahr und drehte seinen Kopf nach links.

Der Lichtschein kam von dem Dorf, welches noch immer in Flammen stehen musste. Er konnte die Gebäude nicht ausmachen, doch eine schwarze Rauchwolke hing über dem Tal. Sam verspürte Mitleid mit den Menschen dort, denen wahrscheinlich nichts bleiben würde als die Kleider, die sie am Leib trugen.

Und das alles nur wegen dem gelbäugigen Dämon... wann würden sie endlich einen Weg finden, ihn zu töten und seine Machenschaften zu beenden?

Entschlossen kämpfte er sich weiter und griff nach der Tasche. Sie war durchnässt, doch die Bandagen waren in Folie eingeschweißt und würden wenigstens steril sein... Sam ließ sich etwas zurück sinken, während er das Innere der Tasche weiter nach Brauchbarem durchsuchte. Als er gefunden hatte, was er gesucht hatte, hob er erleichtert den Kopf - und dann sah er etwas, das er nicht erwartet hatte:

Etwas weiter entfernt konnte er mehrere Personen sehen, die sich scheinbar auf den Weg in das brennende Dorf gemacht hatten! Es mussten Nachbarn sein, die die Rauchwolke am frühen Morgen nach dem Aufstehen entdeckt hatten! Sie führten Pferde und einige Anhänger mit sich. Mit großen Augen verharrte er kurz, doch dann kam wieder Leben in ihn. Er ließ die Tasche fallen und hob die Arme, um zu winken. Er hoffte, dass sie nicht so weit entfernt waren, dass sie ihn nicht bemerken würden.

"Hilfe! Ich brauche hilfe!", rief er, so laut er konnte und kämpfte sich auf die Beine.

Zischend zog er die Luft ein, als sein Fuß wieder mehr schmerzte, doch er musste es schaffen, dass diese Menschen ihn wahr nahmen.

"Hallo! Hier drüben! Helfen Sie uns!"

Eine Frau, die neben einer der Kutschen lief, blieb stehen und sah sich um.

"Hier! Ich bin hier!"

Sams Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und er verfolgte gebannt jede Bewegung der Frau, die ihn scheinbar als Einzige gehört hatte. Er winkte wieder und endlich entdeckte sie ihn durch den dichten Regen und in dem Dämmerlicht. Erleichtert und erschöpft nahm er die Arme herunter und sank wieder auf die Knie.

Die Frau schien etwas zu dem Mann zu sagen, der auf dem Anhänger saß und dieser stoppte die beiden Pferde. Dann endlich lief die Frau mit einer Weiteren los und auch der Mann kletterte von der Kutsche herunter. Sam vermutete, dass er die anderen Personen informierte, doch dann liefen sie zu dritt durch das hohe Gras auf ihn zu.

Schnell warf er nochmals einen Blick zurück auf Dean. Er würde Hilfe bekommen... Endlich hatten sie etwas Glück! Er beschloss, wieder zu ihm zurück zu kehren. So schnell er konnte bewegte er sich wieder nach unten zu dem Baum.

"Hilfe ist auf dem Weg.", murmelte er, während er Dean besorgt betrachtete. "Durchhalten."

Endlich erreichte die Frau als Erste den Hügel und kam auf ihn und Dean zugelaufen.

"Danke!", stieß er hervor, als sie nahe genug war. "Wir brauchen Hilfe."

Die beiden Anderen folgten. Alle drei waren in eine ähnliche Kleidung gehüllt wie die Leute in Maries Dorf. Sie blickten ihn und Dean geschockt an - Sam konnte sich vorstellen, was für ein Bild sie für diese Menschen abgeben mussten, die wahrscheinlich noch nie Verletzungen, verursacht durch Gewalt, in diesem Ausmaß erlebt oder gesehen hatten.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte die Frau mit einem unverkennbaren Dialekt und betastete vorsichtig seinen Hinterkopf.

"Bitte... kümmern Sie sich um meinen Bruder.", sagte Sam mit vor Aufregung zitternder Stimme. "Mir geht es gut."

Die zweite Frau und der Mann schlossen auf und sie blickten ihn besorgt an. Anscheinend sah er weit schlechter aus, als er gedacht hatte. Dann endlich ging der Mann neben Dean in die Hocke und legte die Hand auf dessen Wange.

"Er hat eine Wunde am Rücken. Und er hat Fieber.", informierte Sam ihn schnell. "Bitte, wenn es möglich ist, müssen wir ihn zu einem Arzt bringen!"

"Der Arzt ist auf dem Weg zum Nachbardorf.", antwortete der Mann und warf Sam einen prüfenden Blick zu. "Wir haben das Feuer entdeckt und wollen helfen, es zu löschen."

"Aber, mein Bruder-"

"Wir helfen Ihnen. Ihnen beiden.", sagte die Frau beruhigend, die bemerkte, wie aufgewühlt Sam war. "Lass mir den Wagen hier, Daniel. Johanna und ich bringen die beiden Männer in unser Haus und ich werde sie versorgen so gut ich kann, bis ihr zurück seid und Du den Arzt schicken kannst."

Die Mine des Mannes verfinsterte sich und dann wechselte er ins Deutsche, von dem Sam nur einige Fetzen ausmachen konnte.

_"Wir wissen nicht, von welchem Charakter diese Engländer sind. Was, wenn sie für das Feuer verantwortlich sind, Rachel! Diese Wunden wurden durch einen gewaltsamen Kampf verursacht. Wir mischen uns nicht in die Angelegenheiten von Engländern ein!",_ erwiderte er.

_"Aber sie brauchen Hilfe!_", entgegnete sie entschlossen. _"Sagt der Herr nicht, wir sollen Nächstenliebe __zeigen? Sage dem Arzt, dass er sich beeilen soll und dass wir ihn brauchen! Er soll entscheiden, ob wir sie in die Stadt bringen müssen!"_

Der Mann zögerte, doch dann nickte er und seine Mine wurde wieder sanft.

"_Du hast recht._", antwortete er. "_Es tut mir leid. Macht einen Breiumschlag für die Verletzung und legt kalte Umschläge gegen das Fieber auf. Im Schrank haben wir noch etwas Tee vom Doktor._"

"_Danke,_ Daniel.", gab die Frau zurück und wandte sich lächelnd wieder an Sam. "Wir bringen Sie ins Dorf. Der Arzt wird kommen."

Sam blickte sie dankbar an. Der Mann nickte ihnen noch einmal zu, dann lief er in Richtung des brennenden Dorfes davon.

*

*

Die Metalltür schwang auf und Marie zuckte zusammen.

"Schatz, ich bin zu Hause!", rief der gelbäugige Dämon und betrat den Raum.

Die blonde Frau lächelte erfreut und nickte ihm zu.

"Was habe ich verpasst?", fragte er gut gelaunt.

"Sie dachte, dass wir sie töten, wenn sie nach uns ruft."

Er kam auf Marie zu und sie hob den Kopf. Sie saß noch immer auf dem Boden und sie wusste, das es sinnlos war, körperlich gegen ihn zu kämpfen.

"Marie, wirklich? Du enttäuscht mich."

Sie zwang sich, ihren Mund zu halten. Alles was sie jetzt sagen würde, würde es nur noch schlimmer machen. Sie wusste, was auf sie zukommen würde... er würde sie besetzen lassen. Eines dieser schrecklichen, bösen Wesen würde in sie fahren und alles was sie tun konnte war, dagegen anzukämpfen so gut es ihr gelang.

"Sie ist auf einmal gar nicht mehr gesprächig. Was ist los mit Dir?"

Er ging vor ihr in die Hocke.

"Ich habe ein wenig mit ihr geplaudert und ich glaube, sie hat die Wahrheit nicht verkraftet."

Er warf der blonden Frau einen warnenden Blick zu.

"Ich hoffe, Du hast nicht zu viel verraten."

"Du kennst mich. Ich weiß, wann ich meinen Mund zu halten habe."

"Geh und suche einen von ihnen aus.", wies er sie an. "Nimm jemand, der sie auch sicher unter Kontrolle halten kann."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ die Blondine das Zimmer und die Tür schloss sich hinter ihr wie von Geisterhand. Marie blickte den gelbäugigen Dämon angespannt an.

"Es tut mir leid, dass alles so gekommen ist, Marie.", sagte er. "Aber nach dem, was ich heute gesehen habe, hätte das mit uns Beiden sowieso nicht funktioniert. Ich habe einen anderen Favoriten."

Sie schloss angewidert die Augen, als er die Hand ausstreckte und ihr über die Wange fuhr. Dann öffnete sich die Tür wieder und die blonde Frau kehrte mit einer Weiteren zurück. Alles in Maries Innerem krampfte sich zusammen. Es war soweit - der Dämon würde sie besetzen. Wie würde es sich anfühlen? Würde es weh tun?

Der Gelbäugige erhob sich und blickte auf sie herab. Noch bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, wie alles von Statten gehen würde, wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen und sie spürte nur noch, wie sie zur Seite kippte.

*

*

Sam hielt seinen Bruder in den Armen, während die Pferde die Holzkutsche langsam über den holprigen Sand- und Grasweg zogen. Die beiden Frauen hatten ihm geholfen, Dean auf die Ladefläche zu heben und dann war er selbst hinauf geklettert. Er war diesen Leuten unendlich dankbar, denn alleine hätte er Dean niemals zurück ins Dorf bringen können.

Die Müdigkeit legte sich langsam wie Blei auf seinen Körper, doch er wusste, dass er erst ruhen konnte, wenn Dean versorgt war. Vorsichtig drehte er seinen schmerzenden Kopf und blickte nach vorne - eine kleine Ansiedlung war nun im Tal sichtbar, gleich hinter einem großen Hügel, wo sich die Tunnel der drei Dämonen befunden hatten. Ob sie auch hierher geführt hatten und die Wesen auch manchmal hier herüber gekommen waren?  
Das Schaukeln der Kutsche ließ seine Lider schwer werden und kurz schloss er die Augen. Er schreckte auf, als er eine Hand verspürte, die ihn sanft rüttelte.

"Wir sind hier.", Rachel kniete neben ihm auf der Ladefläche.

Sam brauchte einen Moment, bis er wieder richtig bei sich war. Er umklammerte Dean noch immer und löste nur widerwillig die Arme um ihn. Johanna bestieg nun ebenfalls den Anhänger und sie hoben Dean vorsichtig etwas an.

"Ich nehme ihn ab.", sagte Sam und rutschte ans Ende der Kutsche.

Kurz zögerte er, doch dann sprang er entschlossen herunter und hob sich mit den Händen am Holz fest, sodass er sein Gewicht etwas abfangen konnte und nicht wieder mit beiden Beinen auf der Erde aufkam. Die Erschütterung zuckte kurz durch seinen Fuß, doch dann war er bereit, den beiden Frauen zu helfen Dean von dem Wagen zu heben. Sam ließ kurz seinen Blick über die Häuser schweifen - es sah hier ähnlich aus, wie in Maries Dorf. So schnell er konnte, eilte er den Beiden hinterher, die versuchten Dean ins Haus zu tragen und er löste Johanna ab, indem er sich Deans Arm über die Schultern legte. Die junge Frau öffnete die Holztür und kehrte dann zurück.

"Es geht schon.", sagte Sam. "Wo entlang?"

"Johannas Zimmer ist gleich links.", sagte Rachel.

Sam nickte und humpelte mit den Beiden in das kleine, sparsam möblierte Zimmer. Vorsichtig ließen Sie Dean auf dem Bett nieder.

"Hier.", Johanna schob ihm einen Stuhl ans Kopfende des Bettes.

Leise stöhnend ließ Sam sich darauf nieder. Dann legte er seinen Handrücken auf Deans Stirn.

"Das Fieber steigt immer weiter.", stellte er alarmiert fest. "Können Sie etwas dagegen tun?"

Rachel nickte, während sie Deans Schuhe von dessen Füßen zog.

"Wir haben so einige Dinge im Haus und der Arzt kommt, sobald die Männer und Frauen aus dem Nachbardorf zurück sind.", sagte sie und wandte sich um. "Johanna, koche etwas Tee vom Doktor für sie Beide. Und mache Wasser heiß, damit wir die Wunden auswaschen können. Ich komme gleich in die Küche, um einen Breiumschlag vorzubereiten."

"Ja, Mutter."

Die Jüngere verschwand aus dem Zimmer, während Rachel zu einer kleinen Kommode ging und eine kleine Lampe anzündete, die dem Raum etwas mehr Licht spendete.

"Sie müssen sich die nassen Sachen ausziehen.", sagte sie zu ihm, während sie Deans Strümpfe auszog und sich dann ans Kopfende des Bettes bewegte, um sein Shirt zu entfernen.

Sam legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm.

"Danke.", sagte er. "Für alles... Ich kann das bei meinem Bruder machen.", bot er an. "Gehen Sie in die Küche und helfen Sie Ihrer Tochter."

Sie blickte ihn einen Moment lang an und nickte dankbar. "Ich bringe Ihnen gleich etwas Anderes zum Ankleiden."

Als sie den Raum verlassen hatte, atmete Sam kurz durch und er ließ seinen Blick auf Deans Gesicht ruhen. Er glaubte nicht, dass heißes Wasser und Umschläge genug waren, um ihm zu helfen...

*

*

Marie fühlte sich, als würde sie schweben. Irgendwo in einem nicht greifbaren, unwirklichen Raum.  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie sich daran erinnerte, was passiert war und bis sie die Orientierung wiedergefunden hatte.

Sie war hier! Sie war wach und befand sich in ihrem Körper!  
Doch sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. Nicht sprechen. Nicht atmen! Alles wurde von einer fremden Macht gesteuert, nicht von ihr!

Panik erfasste sie und sie konzentrierte sich darauf, das wahrzunehmen, was ihr Körper gerade wahr nahm.  
Der Dämon kämpfte gegen ihre Gedanken an, das konnte sie fühlen. Er wollte, dass ihr Bewusstsein, ihre Gedanken wieder still gelegt wurden.

Nach einem Moment blendete sie ein helles Licht. Sehen! Sie konnte sehen! Der Dämon musste gerade ihre Augen geöffnet haben. Wo war sie?

Dann erkannte sie, dass sie noch in dem Raum war, in dem sie gefangen gehalten worden war. Sie lag auf dem Boden und der Dämon erhob sich gerade - ihr Körper erhob sich, ohne dass sie etwas dazu beisteuern oder dagegen tun konnte!

So sehr sie sich auch anstrengte, sie erlangte ihr Körpergefühl nicht zurück!  
Verzweiflung machte sich in ihr breit und ihre letzte Hoffnung, doch etwas tun zu können, schwand dahin.

"Wie ist es?", hörte sie die Stimme des gelbäugigen Dämons.

"Ich kann sie in Schach halten.", hörte Marie die Antwort, welche aus ihrem Mund, mit ihrer Stimme, kam!

"Und ihre Fähigkeiten?"

"Ich werde sie testen. Aber ich kann die Menschen in der Nähe bereits fühlen.", gab der Dämon zurück.

"Sehr gut. Dann lass uns gleich anfangen, Valeria. Tu mir den Gefallen und sorge dafür, dass sie nichts mitbekommt. Ich will nicht, das sie später Sam Winchester behilflich sein kann."

"Wie Du wünscht."

Das war das Letzte, was Marie zu sehen oder hören bekam - danach bestand ihr Dasein nur noch aus Dunkelheit, Angst und dem Gefühl, sich in der Zeit zu verlieren...

*

*

"Hier, trinken Sie das, es wird Ihnen gut tun.", sagte Rachel und hielt ihm eine Tasse dampfenden Tee hin.

Sam hatte er sich inzwischen umgezogen und steckte in viel zu kurzen Hosen und einem Hemd, das ihm eine Nummer zu klein war - aber er war trotzdem dankbar für alles, was diese Leute ihm anboten. Sobald seine eigene Kleidung getrocknet war, würde er sie wieder anziehen, egal wie schmutzig sie war. Johanna hatte ihm geholfen, seinen Fuß von dem Schuh zu befreien, was sich als schmerzhaftestes Erlebnis seit Langem heraus gestellt hatte. Dann hatte sie ihm geholfen, seinen Knöchel neu zu bandagieren. Inzwischen nahm er das schmerzhafte Pochen schon fast nicht mehr wahr, doch ihm war bewusst, dass ihm wohl einige Wochen Gips bevor standen, sobald sie wieder "in der Stadt" waren, wie diese Leute hier zu sagen pflegten.

Als er Deans Sachen ausgezogen hatte, hatten die vielen blauen Flecken wieder eine gehörige Portion Wut in ihm auflodern lassen und erneuter Hass gegen den gelbäugigen Dämon hatten sich in ihm ausgebreitet. Als nun Rachel die Decke von Dean zog und seinen Oberkörper wieder entblößte, wünschte Sam sich, dass dieser Dreckskerl von Dämon noch einmal hier auftauchen würde und dass er die Möglichkeit hatte, ihn ein für alle Mal zu erledigen!

"Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Johanna, die mit einer großen Schüssel in den Händen am Eingang stand und ihn betrachtete.

"Ja. Ich wünschte nur, der Mann der uns das angetan hat, würde bestraft werden.", sagte er angespannt und umklammerte die Tasse mit beiden Händen.

"Er wird doch nicht hierher kommen, oder?", fragte Rachel, während sie eine dicke Decke zusammen legte und sie hinter Dean auf dem Bett platzierte.

Sam schämte sich sofort für seinen Wunsch, dass der Gelbäugige hier erscheinen möge - denn seine und Deans Anwesenheit brachte diese Menschen in Gefahr.

"Nein.", gab er zurück. "Das glaube ich nicht."

"Sie können Ihrer Polizei alles erzählen, wenn wir Sie in die Stadt bringen.", sage Rachel schnell. "Sobald es Ihrem Bruder besser geht, bringen wir Sie dorthin."

"Was denken Sie, wie es um Dean steht?", fragte Sam.

"Nun - Wir können ihn in diesem Zustand nicht den ganzen Weg transportieren.", antwortete sie. "Wenn es ihm morgen Früh nicht besser geht, kann jemand aus dem Dorf einen Arzt aus der Stadt holen, doch das bedarf der Zustimmung des Ältestenrates."

"Des Ältestenrates?", wiederholte Sam.

"Die Ältesten unseres Dorfes treffen solche Entscheidungen.", erklärte sie.

"Ja... ich weiß.", die Erinnerungen an den letzten Ältestenrat, dessen Mitglieder unter Anderem aus einigen Dämonen bestanden hatte, ließen ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken wandern.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihm bald besser gehen wird.", sagte Rachel. "Trinken Sie den Tee, er wird Sie stärken. Und später flößen wir Ihrem Bruder auch etwas davon ein."

Sam nickte und näherte die Tasse seinem Mund. Dann stoppte er.

"Der Tee riecht widerlich!", entfuhr es ihm und er verzog das Gesicht.

Er hörte, wie Johanna leise kicherte.

"Es ist ja auch kein Vergnügen, krank zu sein!", entgegnete Rachel streng. "Trinken Sie ihn am Besten so schnell wie möglich."

"Wenn er kalt wird, wird es nur noch schlimmer.", fügte Johanna hinzu und Sam konnte den Anflug eines Lächelns auf Rachels Gesicht wahrnehmen.

"Danke für die Warnung.", gab er zurück und nahm mutig einige Schlucke.

Rachel drehte Dean auf die Seite und stopfte die Decke hinter seinen Rücken, sodass er etwas Halt hatte. Inzwischen hatte seine Wunde aufgehört zu bluten und sie hatten sie bereits mit abgekochtem, sauberen Wasser ausgewaschen. Sam glaubte nun zu wissen, woher die Verletzung stammte und er verfluchte sich dafür, dass er nicht vorsichtiger gewesen war:

Er hatte eines seiner Lieblingsmesser, das eine abgerundete Klinge besaß, ohne Hülle in die Tasche gepackt und er befürchtete, dass es sich in Deans Rücken gebohrt hatte und den Schnitt verursacht hatte. Marie hatte gesagt, dass sie das Blut neben ihren Taschen gesehen hatte. Wenn das der Fall sein sollte, würde er dieses Ding nie wieder zu einer Jagd mitnehmen...

"Was ist das für ein Umschlag?", fragte er, um sich abzulenken.

"Bockshornsamen.", antwortete Rachel und winkte Johanna zu sich. "Sie werden gemahlen. Der Wirkstoff hilft gegen die Entzündung und wird das Fieber bekämpfen. Der Tee wird auch helfen. Und wir machen gleich kalte Wadenwickel."

Vorsichtig nahm sie das voll gesogene Tuch aus der Schüssel, die Johanna getragen hatte. Sie achtete darauf, dass genügend von der breiigen Flüssigkeit darauf verteilt war. Dann legte sie es auf die gerötete, offene Stelle.

Dean zuckte bei der Berührung des Stoffes mit der Wunde zusammen und Sam beobachtete ihn besorgt. Auch schon beim Säubern der Wunde hatte er befürchtet, dass Dean aufwachen und die Schmerzen bei vollem Bewusstsein mitbekommen würde, doch zum Glück war dem nicht so gewesen.

"Achten Sie darauf, dass er sich nicht auf den Rücken dreht.", sagte Rachel. "Wir gehen kaltes Wasser holen."

Sam nickte und rückte etwas näher an das Bett heran. Die Tasse stellte er auf dem Fensterbrett ab, das sich gleich hinter ihm befand. Deans Gesicht und Körper waren von feinen Schweißperlen bedeckt und sein Haar klebte ihm am Kopf.

"Scheiße, Dean..." murmelte er und fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Mund. "Du musst wieder gesund werden."

*

*

_Der gelbäugige Dämon kam lächelnd auf ihn zu und starrte auf ihn herab. _

_"Es gibt kein Entkommen, Dean!"_

_Unfähig, sich zu bewegen, musste er mit ansehen, wie sich die Hand des Dämons ihm näherte und schließlich seine Kehle umschloss. _

_"Ich werde euch alle töten, jeden Einzelnen von euch."_

_Mühelos hob der Dämon ihn mit einer Hand hoch und schob ihn an der Wand nach oben, bis seine Füße den Boden nicht mehr berührten. _

_Deans Blick fand den von Sam, der ihm gegenüber an der Wand gefangen war und ihm Dinge zu rief, der Schrie und tobte, versuchte, sich zu befreien und ihm zu helfen, doch kein einziger Ton drang aus dessen Kehle. Sein Kampf war stumm und zwecklos, es gelang ihm nicht, sich aus dem Bann des Dämons zu lösen._

_Schwindel erfasste ihn, während der Gelbäugige ihm immer weiter die Luft abschnürte und ihn mit Genugtuung beobachtete. _

_"Wenn ich mit Dir fertig bin, Dean, ist Sam an der Reihe!"_

*

*

"Nein!"

Sam schreckte auf, als er Deans gequälten Schrei vernahm und war sofort hellwach.

Er war auf dem Stuhl ein genickt, während er noch immer neben Deans Bett wachte. Nun saß sein Bruder kerzengerade und schwer atmend im Bett und krallte seine Finger in das Bettlaken.

"Dean!", schnell legte er ihm eine Hand auf den Arm.

Dieser ließ sich wieder zurück auf das Kopfkissen sinken und starrte an die Decke. Sein Atem ging hektisch und Sam konnte sehen, wie stark sein Herz pochte, denn die Vene in seinem Hals pulsierte wie verrückt.

"Es war nur ein Traum.", sagte Sam. "Hörst Du mich?"

Doch Dean schien ihn nicht wahr zu nehmen. Er schloss seine Augen wieder und drehte den Kopf weg, während er etwas vor sich hin murmelte, das Sam nicht verstehen konnte. Doch es war klar, dass sein Bruder innerlich einen Kampf aus trug, der ihm heftige Albträume bescherte.

Inzwischen war es bereits später Nachmittag, draußen regnete es noch immer und es hatte begonnen, zu stürmen. Die Tür öffnete sich und Johanna kam herein gelaufen.

"Ich habe ihn gehört.", sagte sie. "Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Sie reichte ihm ein Glas Wasser.

"Ich glaube schon.", Sam nahm ihr das Wasser ab und blickte sie besorgt an. "Sind die Männer aus dem Dorf denn noch nicht zurück? Könnt ihr niemanden in die Stadt schicken?"

"Es tut mir leid. Sie sind noch immer dort. Draußen braut sich ein heftiger Sturm zusammen, meine Mutter befürchtet, dass sie heute vielleicht gar nicht mehr zurück kehren."

"Nein..."

"Wir tun alles, um ihm zu helfen, Sam."

"Ich weiß."

"Gib ihm das Wasser, er braucht Flüssigkeit. Mutter bereitet noch einmal einen frischen Breiumschlag zu."

"Danke."

"Das Fieber ist schon gesunken.", sagte sie. "Während Du geschlafen hast, hat Mutter noch einmal nach ihm gesehen und frische Wadenwickel gemacht."

"Wie lange habe ich denn geschlafen?", fragte er verwundert.

"Fast drei Stunden."

Sam fuhr sich durch die Haare - Rachel hatte ihm einen anderen Tee gemacht, der gegen die Schmerzen in seinem Bein helfen sollte. Dieser musste ihn so schläfrig gemacht haben.

"Und Du solltest Dich noch mehr ausruhen.", fügte Johanna in diesem Moment hinzu. "Du kannst Dich in Mutters Bett legen, sie hat es angeboten. Du siehst sehr müde aus."

Er lächelte kurz.

"Nein, ich will bei Dean bleiben. Mir geht es gut. Du musst Dir keine Sorgen um mich machen."

Sie nickte und drehte sich dann um, um das Zimmer zu verlassen.

*

*

Als der Abend kam und die Dunkelheit sich draußen ausbreitete, wütete der Sturm wie verrückt. Sam hatte die Hoffnung, dass die Männer und damit der Arzt noch vor Einbruch der Nacht zurück kehren würden, längst aufgegeben.

Das Fieber schien bei Dean tatsächlich nachzulassen und auch die Wunde sah schon viel besser aus, als noch am Morgen. Doch er war bisher noch nicht aufgewacht. Während ihn am Nachmittag noch heftige Albträume geplagt hatten und er phantasiert hatte, so lag er nun still und regungslos da. Sam wünschte sich, dass er endlich zu sich kommen und ansprechbar sein würde. Das wäre für ihn das Zeichen, dass er es geschafft hatte, dass er wieder werden würde...

"Hey.", versuchte er es erneut und legte seine Hand wieder auf Deans Arm. "Es wird langsam Zeit, dass Du mir wieder in die Augen siehst, Mann."

Er kam sich dumm vor, so mit ihm zu sprechen, doch es beruhigte ihn.

"Diese Albträume die Du da gehabt hast, haben mir eine scheiß Angst eingejagt. Ich habe ziemlich viel von dem mitbekommen, weißt Du? Ich verstehe nicht, warum Du mir nicht manchmal erzählst, was Du da mit Dir herum schleppst..."

Dean hatte im Schlaf mehr als ein Mal Jessicas Namen erwähnt, hatte von John gesprochen und offensichtlich ständig von dem gelbäugigen Dämon geträumt. Einige Momente waren ziemlich heftig gewesen. Sam war klar, dass Dean stetig versuchte, so viel wie möglich von ihm fern zu halten und sich oft abschottete, doch heute hatte er wieder erlebt, wie es in seinem Innern aussah, wie verletzbar sein Bruder im Grunde war. Dean würde alles dafür tun, um ihn zu beschützen, würde sich selbst dadurch vergessen - und das war es, was Sam viel zu oft vergaß.

"Tut mir leid, Dean.", murmelte er. "Tut mir echt leid."

"Was?"

Sam horchte auf. Nur leise hatte er das Wort wahr genommen. Hatte Dean wirklich mit ihm gesprochen? Abwartend starrte er ihn an und als Deans Augenlider flatterten und sich seine Augen schließlich öffneten, breitete sich ein erleichtertes Lächeln auf Sams Gesicht aus.

"Hey!", war alles, was er hervorbrachte.

"Sam.", flüsterte Dean mit kratziger Stimme.

Mehr brauchte es nicht - er fühlte sich in diesem Moment wie der glücklichste Mensch der Welt. Dean war wieder wach, redete mit ihm, hatte das Schlimmste anscheinend überstanden.

"Wie fühlst Du Dich?", fragte er und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.

"Müde."

Sam lachte kurz auf. Dean hatte die letzten 16 Stunden geschlafen! Schnell nahm er das Glas Wasser von der Fensterbank und hob Deans Kopf vorsichtig etwas an.

"Trink das, dann kannst Du weiter schlafen."

Dean ließ die Prozedur ohne Beschwerden über sich ergehen, was Sam zeigte, dass er doch noch nicht ganz fit war, denn andernfalls hätte er sich aufgrund der überfürsorglichen Art Etwas anhören dürfen - doch es war auf jeden Fall schon einmal ein Fortschritt, dass er ansprechbar war.

"Wo sind wir?", fragte Dean, nachdem Sam das Glas wieder weg gestellt hatte.

"In einem Amish-Dorf."

"Mhm.", Dean wurde schon wieder schläfrig. "Ich wusste, dass Du kommst, Sammy."

Dieser zog die Stirn kraus.

"Wie meinst Du das?"

Dean lächelte kurz und driftete dann wieder weg.

*

*

"Rachel, Sie sind eine wirklich gute Köchin!"

Sam lächelte still und beobachtete Dean, der in dem Bett saß und die Frau gerade gelobt hatte. Am Morgen war Dean wieder wach geworden und es ging ihm erheblich besser. Das Fieber war herunter gegangen und er hatte etwas Essen und Trinken wollen - das Beste Zeichen für Sam, dass er auf dem Weg der Besserung war. Rachel hatte ihnen beiden eine Suppe gekocht, doch Sam vergaß über die Freude, Dean wieder halbwegs wohlauf zu sehen, sie zu löffeln.

"Danke für das Kompliment.", antwortete sie. "Essen Sie auf und danach schicke ich nach dem Arzt. Die Anderen sind zurück gekehrt."

Sam horchte auf.

"Haben Sie etwas aus dem Dorf berichtet?"

"Zum Großteil ist es leider zerstört. Wir werden helfen, die Gebäude wieder aufzubauen und neues Ackerland anzulegen."

Er nickte und Rachel verließ den Raum wieder.

"Sam, was ist?", fragte Dean.

"Ich frage mich, wie alles so aus dem Ruder laufen konnte - ich meine, was haben wir hier schon erreicht, außer das Du fast getötet wurdest und Marie verschwunden ist? Das Dorf ist verwüstet."

"Der gelbäugige Dämon hätte sich Marie früher oder später auch so geholt.", antwortete Dean und stellte den Teller neben sich auf die Matratze. "Und wir haben dieses Dorf von drei Dämonen befreit. Diese Leute wären gestorben. Sie hätten sie gekillt, Sam!"

Er nickte.

"Ja."

"Du kannst nicht jeden retten... Du hast mich gerettet.", Dean grinste schief.

"Hey, als Du vorhin das erste Mal wach wurdest, hast Du gesagt, Du wusstest, dass ich kommen würde. Hast Du das ernst gemeint?"

Dean runzelte die Stirn.

"Das soll ich gesagt haben?"

"Ja! Ach, vergiss es."

"Sam, natürlich wusste ich, dass Du alles versuchen würdest, um mich zu finden."

"Es war verdammt knapp."

"Aber ich lebe. Ich sitze hier, esse Suppe, atme und kann Dir wieder auf die Nerven gehen."

"Bevor Du mir wieder auf die Nerven gehen kannst, musst Du erst mal richtig gesund werden. Und darauf werde ich achten."

"Hör auf, es zu übertreiben! Bitch!"

Sam ließ sich nicht ablenken.

"Dean, ich meine es ernst! Es stand zeitweise nicht gut um Dich."

"Ich bin hart im Nehmen."

Sam schwieg und verkniff es sich, Dean auf seine Albträume während es Fiebers anzusprechen. Er wusste, dass Dean alles abstreiten und herunterspielen würde.

"Jedenfalls, danke dass Du meinen Arsch gerettet hast.", fügte Dean hinzu und richtete seinen Blick nach unten.

"Klar, Mann. Jederzeit."

"Okay - ist der unangenehme Teil endlich vorbei? Können wir jetzt weiter essen?"

Sam nickte und widmete sich endlich seiner inzwischen kalten Suppe.

"Jerk.", murmelte er dann.

Deans Kopf schoss hoch und er blickte ihn spitzbübisch an. Sam grinste.

Es war wieder einmal gut gegangen für sie Beide. Dean war über den Berg. Und er fühlte sich schon wieder gut.

Er würde nicht aufgeben und versuchen, den gelbäugigen Dämon aufzuspüren, sobald sie wieder unterwegs waren. Eines Tages würden sie diesen Bastard finden und vorbereitet sein. Eines Tages würden sie sich dafür rächen, was er Deans und seiner Mutter und seiner gesamten Familie angetan hatte...

Daran würde er festhalten.

*

*

_Etwa 1 Jahr später..._

"Hey, kannst Du mich hören? Hallo?"

Die junge Frau beugte sich über das bewusstlose Mädchen und rüttelte an ihrer Schulter.

"Mach schon, wach auf!"

Endlich schlug sie die Augen auf.

"Willkommen unter den Lebenden."

Ängstlich und verwirrt blickte das Mädchen sich um.

"Ich... ich bin wieder frei?", stieß sie hervor. "Wo ist der Dämon?"

"Welcher Dämon?"

"Ich...", sie stockte und sah sich um. "Wo sind wir hier? Und wer bist Du?"

"Wir sind in einer alten Geisterstadt... Cold Creek hat mal jemand gesagt, der hier vor einigen Wochen aufgetaucht ist. Er kannte sich wenigstens etwas aus. Aber es hat ihm nichts genützt..."

*

*

Marie blickte in die großen blauen Augen der jungen Frau, die sie aufgeweckt hatte. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie wieder sie selbst war. Wie war sie hierher gekommen und wieso hatte der Dämon sie gehen lassen?

Es war kalt hier und die Stadt bestand ausschließlich aus verfallenen, alten Holzhäusern, soweit sie sehen konnte.

"Sind wir alleine hier?", fragte sie bestürzt.

"Ja. Nur Du und ich."

"Wie heißt Du?", fragte sie erneut.

"Ava.", antwortete sie. "Ich bin Ava. Und ich lebe schon eine lange, lange Zeit hier..."

**-ENDE-**


End file.
